


Angels and Demons

by TintedLoveXOXO



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedLoveXOXO/pseuds/TintedLoveXOXO
Summary: Stiles has to leave Beacon Hills after everything it’s done to him. He is working on finding himself and he doesn’t really know where to start. He finds himself with hunters that he didn’t even know were real.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/ Allison Argent, Scott McCall/ Malia Tate, Scott Mcall/Malia Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey, Stisaac, friendship Stiles/Scott
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	1. Getting Away

Life in Beacon Hills has changed drastically from just a year ago. Too many people have died and Stiles can’t help but think that it’s his fault. The Nogistune had taken over his body for so long, killing people in his wake. Stiles didn’t feel like himself anymore. Maybe it was because he was just a copy of his other body. Barely human anymore. He didn’t feel like himself. He felt alone and more importantly he felt like he couldn’t trust himself. His friends wouldn’t look him in the eye after his other body had killed Allison and Aiden. Sure it was the oni but he made the call. Of course Stiles didn’t blame them for looking at him differently. How could he? He looked at himself differently.   
He wanted out of Beacon Hills. No, he needed out. He couldn’t stand the place anymore. He couldn’t look his friends in the eyes if they dared to look at his. His weakness caused the deaths of many and pushed a lot of the pack away. Isaac left with Chris off to France. Derek left to Mexico where his sister could visit. Jackson was off in London doing God knows what and Ethan ran off after they got rid of Void. They only came back for the funeral. Aidan didn’t get as much as Allison. The pack gave him his own get together then buried him. So Stiles needed to get away and he was sure his dad would let him after all that had happened. It would just require some reasoning and maybe some lying.   
“Hey dad,” Stiles made his way to the table and sat across from the Sheriff. “Can we talk?”   
“Oh god what did you do now?” His dad sighed setting his fork down. “Did you damage any property? Wreck the Jeep? Oh god, did you piss off Fairies?”   
“What? No!” He shook his head. “I honestly have never seen a Fairy. I’m not sure if they are real. I should ask Deaton, he knows everything. He told me that there are some elves in the East. It wouldn’t be too far off for Fairies to exist.” His dad rose a brow. “But, obviously that’s not why I wanted to talk.”   
“Just spit it out. It can’t be that bad,” the older man laughed. “Stiles I’m not gonna punish you.”   
“I was just thinking. And I’ve done a lot of research, before anything. But, I think I want to get out of Beacon Hills for a while. We’ve got allies in the East. I just think that with everything that happened, I need to get away before I do something bad. Maybe not worse then...” his voice trails as he rubbed his neck. “It’s just I don’t feel like myself anymore. I can’t look at everyone and remember what I did.”   
“Well, we can’t just get up and leave,” his dad sighs. “I need a job.”   
“No, I know that and that’s why you should stay,” He explains. “You can take a vacation and leave with me for some time. But, I need to leave dad. Please. I don’t feel like myself anymore.”   
“Where would you stay? How about school? You have to graduate,” his dad gives him sad eyes. “You are not dropping out.” Stiles hands him papers for online schooling. Luckily, Beacon Hills offers such a great remote learning system. “Okay, well what about staying places? What car? I know you love your Jeep, but it can’t make it across the country.”   
“It can. I’ll make routine stops. Dad, I’ve looked into everything. There’s a nice pack that has a hotel in Kansas. They have already allowed me to stay there for as long as needed if I help them with a few things. Deaton has already offered to lend me some Mountain Ash and whatever else. Chris left an Arsenal for us. I will be fully equipped to get myself there safely. Come with me, just for the week. If you don’t like it. I’ll come back,” Stiles pleads. “I know I just turned eighteen and this is sudden. Just give it a chance.”   
“Okay,” his dad sighed. “Let me set a few things up. I’ve met a few people who live out in Kansas. They’ll keep an eye on you too. Sharon and Robert. They live in Lebanon.” Stiles nods. “Now, I want to make sure you always have your phone. Send me post cards. Send me texts. Call me. If you’re ever in trouble call me. Understand?” He nods again. “And I want you to know. The only reason I am even allowing you to go is because I understand that you feel different and you want to find yourself. I trust your judgement, Stiles and I want you to be okay. If that means getting up and leaving. Then, I won’t stop you.”   
“Dad! Thank you so much!” Stiles smiled.   
“Wait,” his dad held a hand up. “I also know that you get distracted easily. So, if your grades go down I’m coming out there and dragging you back here. So keep them up. And I also know that if you don’t go you’ll never shut up about it. So, be grateful.”   
“I am always grateful.”   
“I know, just be more,” his dad sighed. “When do you plan on leaving?”   
“Maybe by the end of the week?” He bites his lip. “I just have to get a few things and say goodbye.”   
“Alright,” his dad nods. “I guess you should start packing.” Stiles nods before jumping out of his seat. He slipped for a moment but caught himself. “God you’re gonna be the death of me kid.” 


	2. Colorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gets to Colorado and runs into someone new and learns some new information.

Stiles had been on the road for exactly eighteen hours before he got to Lydia's house. It was a small home nothing compared to hers. But, it was homely. He gave the neighbors a slight wave before pulling the key out. Lydia let her father know that someone would be staying there for at least a night. In Martin fashion, he didn't care what she did or who it was. He made sure not to disrupt anything in the home as he looked at the pictures covering the walls. Most of them are from separate families. Stiles could point out Lydia's young father and her uncle. There were more pictures of children than anyone. It was only until Stiles came across a school picture that he realized it was Lydia and her cousins. There were only two Martin brothers from what he gathered. Lydia's father only has Lydia and his brother has two sons. Stiles also realizes that all of Lydia's pictures after the age of seven are school pictures. She never saw her father after the divorce so why would she see his parents? It was clear though, that they took pride in her. Any piece they received, they hung on the wall. It was like the hall of fame. She would definitely approve. Stiles took the time to shower and brush his teeth in an actual. sink. His body was sore from being in the car for so long. 

He skimmed through the pages of Deaton's book, hoping to learn something new. Which he did. There were so many creatures out there. that Stiles did not know of. Ranging in sizes and dangers. Warlocks being the most powerful over all magic yielding ones. He wondered what it would be like to be magical. To yield magic instead of being the one running from it. According to the book, Warlocks are born. No one made a warlock, which made sense. You can't force magic into anyone. The book also said that the Warlock population significantly dropped in the 1600's then again in the 1800's. Making them almost endangered. A warlock's power can vary, depending on age, activity, and who they were descended from. There was no tell for a Warlock, so the only way to know is if you caught them in the act. Many witches try to kill Warlocks in hopes of becoming the supreme sex. There were different types of magic as well. Dark magic that could only be yielded by someone who makes a blood sacrifice. Stronger the magic comes with the younger the age. Regular magic could be made stronger with supplements and prayer. Sex magic could only be done if you have a strong, intimate connection. Virgin magic was the strongest if raw power came from within. Stiles also read that Warlocks were descendants of Lucifer himself and a heavenly figure, which is where their power came from. So, much like fae, they were both heavenly and demonic. 

"Jesus," Stiles mumbled, closing the book. "I hope I never come across one of those." He threw the book to the side looking around the small guest bedroom. The sun was setting finally and porch lights were being turned on. Old couples were walking the streets together. It was quiet in the neighborhood. No cars were in the streets. Stiles' jeep was still the sore thumb. A knock on the door pounded through the home. "Hello?" He opened the door. 

"Just making sure no one was breaking into the house," a woman said. "Who are you, wolf?" 

"Wha?" He was caught off guard. "I am not a wolf? What are you talking about? Wolves are animals. I am clearly human. See?" He rubbed his neck. "Unless you mean like those werewolves on TV. With the fur and the fangs? Gnarly, but not me. Look at me. Don't have any of those." 

"Do not mess with me," she hissed. "I smell it on you. That and the overwhelming smell of anxiety on you. Your heart rate also jumped when you lied about wolves. So, again tell me, what are you doing here wolf?" 

"Um, I am making my way to Kansas," He explains. "But, I am not a wolf. My friends were wolves. Not me. I am lanky and fragile. All bone." He made a flailing move. "I am sure by the sound of my heart rate you can tell I am not lying." He bit his lip. "I am sorry if it seemed I intruded." 

"Okay," she says. "Seems you are human. But, if any of your wolf friends come here, this will be an entirely different greeting." She gave him a look. "Do not bring trouble here. Whatever you're fleeing from better not come here." 

"Let me guess, or you'll rip my throat out?" He chuckles and she eyed him. "Joking. Promise."

"I will do something. much worse," she said. "Now, I hope you will be out by morning." 

"Yes, ma'am, I promise there is no trouble with me," he says. "I am just staying the night so I can get a good night's sleep before going the rest of the way to Kansas. If there is anything I can help with, let me know. I am self teaching." 

"Well," she said. "You seem kind. So, I will ask you one thing. Who's pack are you from?" 

"The McCall pack that recently entwined with the Hale pack of Beacon Hills California," Stiles says. This she seemed interested in. "They are a very welcoming pack and will be grateful that you allowed me into your territory." 

"Very well," she said. "Be gone in the morning. And on your way back do not bring the Winchester back with you." 

"The Who?" She just gave him a look before leaving. Guess he was going to have to look them up. Maybe one of the books would help him find them. He searched through all of the books from Deaton. Finally finding them in a reference book. Apparently, they were two hunters. Brothers. They are well known for getting rid of all of the creatures that hurt people. Their kill streak dramatically dropped in the early thousands. They also travel with an angel. They also reside in Lebanon. Maybe this was a good thing, since the pack in Kansas wasn't going to last forever. "Great. I am going to die in Kansas. Guess there are worse places."

The morning came faster than his tired body would have liked. He crawled out of bed before throwing all of the sheets in the wash. He didn't want to leave the house a mess. So, as he was waiting for that, he packed his things back in the car. He gave a wave to the lady from last night who barely acknowledged him. He did a last walk around before throwing the bedding back onto the bed. The rest of the ride to Kansas was griping. He made sure to call his dad giving him a quick update. To be honest, Kansas was not what he expected. Though, he was not sure what he did expect. Probably something like the Wizard of Oz. The town of Lebanon was small. Homely, though. People were nice and welcoming everywhere he stopped. The pack was waiting for him when he came in. They welcomed him with open arms as they heard about him from many people evidently. 

"Welcome, Stiles," the alpha, Kyle, greeted him. He definitely had the Kyle vibe as well. "Derek Hale has. told us a lot of great things about you and how you've saved his life many times." 

"You know, I have never heard Derek say anything nice about me," Stiles laughed. "Do you think I can have that on recording?" 

"He also told us about your wicked sense of humor," he laughs. "Now, there are no threats here. No one will hurt you unless you ask for it. Now, we understand that you have a quick wit. Mind yourself. The hotel is open but the food isn't so great. I suggest the diner down the street. Great pie." Stiles nods. "Now, I can have one of the bellhops take your things up stairs to your room. Everything has been set up." 

"Thanks Kyle," Stiles smiled. "I will be trying that diner. Thanks for having me." He nods following another guy up to his room. "So, how long have you been a part of the Brady pack?" 

"My whole life," he said. "My mother was part of the pack as a teenager. She was close with Kyle's mother and Derek's. They met Deaton later on. One day we wish to meet Scott McCall, the first True Alpha in a long time." 

"Do you know the Winchesters?" He asked cautiously. 

"Not well. They've gotten a lot of threats out of the way for us," he says. "They have a way of keeping the dangers out." 

"That's good." 

"Trying to find them? They are pretty broody. Not open to people. But, if Dean is intrigued by anything its Classic Rock and pie. Give him that then you have him." 

"Thanks for the tip." 

Stiles let himself fall into the bed after the bellhop, George, left his room. He told Stiles all about the town and where all of the places to go were. He let out a long sigh before calling Scott. “Scotty! How is Beacon Hills? I just got to Kansas.” 

“Nothing has changed. Everyone is still alive,” Scott said. “Liam is getting better at controlling his temper. We can’t get a hold of Derek though. We have no idea what happened to him down there in Mexico.” 

“Probably got kidnapped by one of his crazy killer exes,” Stiles jokes. “Seriously, the guy doesn’t have a phone though. It’s hard to get a hold of him. I am sure he’s fine. I think I am going to scope out these hunters that live over here.” 

“Why would you do that?” Scott asks. 

“They are actually pretty well known. They even have an angel with them,” Stiles said. “I want to see what all they know. If I plan to know more about the different creatures that may or may not come after us.” 

“I guess you’re right. But, what can they do that Deaton can’t?” Scott asks. “I mean teaching wise.” 

“I don’t know, that is why I have to find them,” Stiles said. “And, I will.” 

  
  



	3. Manning the Hunt

Stiles planned on finding the Winchesters however he could. So, he watched reports looking for anything that may be supernatural. He also was using the Brady's library to do more research. He had two months until he needed to start school again, so he had time to go over everything. He learned that Kansas was hot, a different hot though. Beacon Hills was dry. Kansas wasn't dry or humid, somehow it was just a mix. Stiles had a pile of books stacked as tall as him on the table. Sweat forming on his brow as he furiously skimmed pages. Kansas was a melting pot for all the Supernatural beings. They seem to mate and create hybrids, sending them back out into the world. Some of the pack's younglings sat with him as he mumbled to himself. Telling him different stories and myths they’ve heard. He had a journal that documented everything he was learning about the creatures. He was trying to build his own bestiary. 

"Stiles," Chad gave a warm smile. "We have some news about the Winchesters. They heard there was a human staying with us from the West. They want to meet you, it seems they've heard about you in the grapevine. The Argent man, Christopher, has spoken highly of you." 

"Really?" He was thankful that Chris didn't let Void cloud his judgement. "I would love to meet them. Is this like a casual thing? Or do I have to dress up?" 

"What you're wearing is fine," Chad looks him up and down. "They requested that we meet over pie. So, we should go now." 

"Right. Just give me a few minutes to put my books away. I don't want the librarian shunning me for not following basic rules," Stiles jokes. "Should I bring anything? I have an arsenal of potions and plants." 

"I wouldn't." "

"Right. Okay," Stiles throws all of the books onto a rolling table trying to remember where they all came from. He threw the rest of things into a backpack and then onto his back. He stumbles a little trying to keep up with the wolf. Compared to Chad he looked like a child. He had barely any muscle mass and was just smaller in size. Chad radiated with whatever werewolf charm you seem to acquire after getting the bite. Stiles sometimes wished he had gotten the bite. Though he also wished he was dead, so it didn't really mean anything. "So, are these guys like mafia bosses or something? Are they gonna Al Capone me?" 

"No." He had no joking tone in his voice. Stiles just nods following him into the diner. It wasn't anything special, just like every other diner. Booths lined the sides and tables in the middle. All of the staff wore the same uniforms. There were seven different pies on the specials board, which made Stiles' heart jump a little. Pie was a favorite of his. "This way." Chad led them to a table with three older men at it. Each, giving off their own intimidation. Stiles suddenly felt even smaller. "Winchesters and Angel boy, this is Stiles. The teenage boy who runs with the True Alpha in the west." 

"Hi. I have been doing a lot of research on you guys. You have quite the record. It really makes mine look weak and I have been building it since I was fifteen. My dad makes it pretty easy getting out of charges," Stiles laughs. "Anyways, I am Stiles Stilinski." 

"Stiles?" The middle one asked with a brow raised. "What kind of name is that?" 

"It's a nickname," he explains. "My actual first name is a nightmare. I do not even try to give people it." 

"What my brother, Dean, is trying to say," the long haired one said. "We are the Winchesters, I am Sam. This is Castiel. Chris had mentioned you a few times. He says that you are a pretty smart kid. You are the one who kept the Hale alpha in line?" Castiel was staring at Stiles strangely. 

"Tried to. That really just means that instead of inflicting his anger on everyone else, he inflicted it on me," Stiles shrugs. "He is all bark and no bite though. Honestly, I have only seen him physically hurt a few people. Emotionally, that is another story. You know when I was sixteen, he climbed into my bedroom window and threatened to rip my throat out. He was also wanted by the police for the murder of his sister and I am the Sheriff's son." Stiles had realized he just gave up Derek’s story. He was so dead. Derek was going to come here and kill him "You know, I should probably be quiet. He will kill me if he finds out I said that." 

"Your secrets are safe with us, kid," Dean said. "We don't care about the wolf anyways. Castiel says that you were taken over by a demon spirit? You’ve been reborn now?”

"A Nogistune," Stiles nods. "The bad version of a Kitsune. Luckily, I am no longer a part of that. My body was literally made from whatever, and my original body is dead. Turned to dust after Scott bit him." 

"Right. Well, we have had our fair share of demon possessions," Sam said. "Many, many, many times." 

"Tell me," Stiles played with his fingers. "Did you feel... Did you have PTSD after the first time?"

"Every time," Dean said. "It doesn't get any easier, believe me on that. We heard that you had been possessed, and wanted to see if there was anything we could do to help. It isn't easy, especially on a kid." 

"I don't know if there is anything you can do," Stiles sighed. "I killed my friends and people who I have known my entire life. I tortured my best friends. I can't help but think that everything was my fault. That's why I left. I can't have my friends worrying about me, while they are out risking their lives to save everyone." 

"Hey, Chad, right? Do you mind if we have some time alone with the kid?" Sam spoke quickly. "We will bring him back to the hotel later." 

"Fine," the wolf shrugs. "I will let my dad know." He slides from the table with ease. "I will have George put some of your books in your room for research." Stiles is trying not to freak out over the fact that he was being left alone with two of the biggest hunters in the states. Probably the world. He watches the young wolf walk out of the restaurant. 

"What kind of research are you doing?" Sam asks. "Anything we may be able to help with?" 

"I am trying to learn as much as I can on everything supernatural," Stiles says. "I want to be able protect myself if ever needed. Right now, about all I can do is yield mountain ash and swing an old baseball bat around. Let me tell you, that doesn't help when you are going up against a werewolf. Especially not twin alpha wolves. Swung that bad boy at them, and it split right in half." The three frown, confused. "Right, well when twins become a wolf they have the ability to merge together. It is so weird. Like you can see them split down the middle. They also grow in size. Like I am talking at least seven feet. It was the most terrifying thing to see. I hated it." 

"Right well," Sam was still frowning. "We can help you learn to protect yourself. We have been doing this our whole lives. We can also lend you all of our books at the bunker, we have references on everything." 

"Why do you want to help me? You barely know me," Stiles bites his lips and plays with his fingers. "I don't want to intrude on anything that you may be working on. And, if its because Chris asked, I appreciate it but..:" 

"We want to help because you are just a kid," Dean said. "And, you didn't ask to be in this world but you stayed to help. Are you going to accept the offer or not? Because, we don't have time to play around." Stiles lets his mouth fall open before snapping it shut again. Sam offered an awkward smile and the angel was still staring at Stiles like he had a rat on his head. "So?" 

"Yeah," Stiles nods quickly. "I mean thank you for the offer, I would love to work with you." 

"Great," Dean said. "Now, if you are gonna work with us, there are a few things you need to know. One: We do not pussy foot around shit. If you are doing it wrong we can and will kick your ass before telling you. Two: There are a lot of shitty people out there who come after us. If that bothers you, then this won't work. Three: You have to like old cars, pie, and classic rock. If you complain once about the music... Just don't. What number am I on?" 

"I will take it from here," Sam rolls his eyes. "The gist of it all is that you have to know what you are putting yourself into. My brother and I do not want you getting hurt while you are with us. So, you will have to pay attention to everything we say. Believe it or not, we are the best chance you have at survival. Even him." He gestured at his brother. "We have helped a lot of kids around your age. We even have one back at the bunker right now, Jack. So, it isn't our first time." 

"No, I get that. I am fully prepared. I want to learn how to make myself useful," Stiles said. "So, I am more than willing to do whatever you guys ask." 

"Great," Dean smiled. "Welcome to hell kid." 

"Dean," Sam groaned. "Order a damn piece of pie and shut up." Dean mimicked his brother before sliding out of his chair. "Cas, why don't you go with. You're being weird." 

"So, are they always like that?" Stiles watches them go to the counter. "Dean seems... Broody?" 

"Unfortunately, they are," Sam sighs. "I can't do anything about it either. I don't know what's. gotten into Cas though. Usually, he at least speaks." 

"Maybe it's me," Stiles laughs. "I usually give off that vibe. He's an angel, maybe there's still some demon in me."

"He can actually help if there is," Sam looks at them. "He can detect then get rid of it." He looks back at the kid. "Tell me what kind of research have you done already?" The younger one perks up and pulls his backup off the floor before grabbing his journal. Sam flips through the pages quickly, nodding along. "This is impressive. Now, these are all of the creatures that you've run into?"

"Yeah," Stiles nods. "Everything that I found out is in that book. Darachs, skinwalkers, banshees, were-coyotes, berserkers, wendigos..."

"Very impressive," Sam continues looking through the book. "Detail is great too. Are you still in school?" Stiles nods again. "Good, you have some talent. Do you plan on college?" Another nod. "I went to Law School for some time before I had to help my brother out here I ended up finishing while he was in Hell. Which is a long story."

"Dean reminds me of Derek," Stiles says. "All bark." It was Sam's turn to agree. "How long has he liked Castiel?" Now the other choked on his drink. "What? Isn't it obvious? Castiel seems to be up Dean's ass with every move he makes. Dean obviously doesn't care. He even likes when they accidentally bump into each other. I see the smile hit his eyes first." 

"Thank god someone else sees it," Sam laughs. "They are oblivious." 

"I know a few things about being blind when it comes to love," Stiles sighs. "There is a lot of sexual tension in high school." 

"I remember. You can come back to the bunker with us. I am sure that Dean wants to scare you somehow," Sam offers. "You can also have free range over all of our books and equipment." 

"That would be fantastic!" Stiles was giddy inside. "Lydia would kill to be here." Sam watched Stiles for a moment. He felt a strange connection to the kid and he couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the quirky gestures and jokes. Or the way he hid his trauma by talking about a different topic. But, weirdly Stiles also reminded him of himself and even a little of Dean when they were young. The way he wants to save everyone even if it means going off on his own. He wondered what else happened back in California. Sam gestured for Stiles to follow him and they rounded Dean up. He allowed Stiles to take the passenger seat in the impala. 

“Your car is sweet,” Stiles whistled. “I wish Roscoe looked like this.”    
“Roscoe?”    
“My jeep,” Stiles clarifies. “He was my mom’s, but she passed when I was eight. So, when I got my license the jeep was mine. He has been through Hell. People abuse him. He’s a 1980 CJ5 Jeep two door wrangler. Robin egg blue.”    
“I know the feeling. I left Baby with Sam a few times. Each time I regretted it,” Dean looks at his brother. “He just doesn’t respect the ride. She was my dad’s.”    
“What year?” Stiles asks.   
“1967,” Dean smiled proudly. “I like you more.”    
“Thanks… I think?”    
“It is probably the only compliment that you are going to get from him. Take it,” Sam pats his shoulder.    
“Okay.”    
The bunker was surprisingly huge and updated. Ish. There were books everywhere and Stiles suspected that it wasn’t from Dean. He wanted to look everywhere. Explore every inch of the place. If he was honest though, he probably wanted to explore every inch of the guys too. Each man had his own look that made Stiles want to melt. But, obviously, he could control himself. Besides, they were not his type. Well, maybe Sam.    
“Stiles,” Sam coughs. “This is Jack. Jack, Stiles.”   
“Hey dude,” Stiles smiles.    
“Hello,” the kid smiled back. “Dude?”    
“Don’t get out much do you?”    
“Um, Jack is different,” Sam tries to find the words. “He didn’t grow up around other kids.”    
“Oh that sucks. Well, I will teach you everything I know,” Stiles had a wicked grin. “My dad has always said that I had a way of getting people to open up and learn new things.”    
“Really?”    
“Well, no, but it means the same thing,” Stiles said. “He actually says that everyone I meet I am a bad influence on. That is how Scott McCall became a True Alpha though.”    
“Right. Don’t blow anything up. Please,” Sam gives them both a look. 

“Okay,” Stiles smiles with his hands clasped. “First things first, sarcasm. Luckily, I am the king of it. Let's say Dean asks you if you can do something for him. Like grab him a beer, what do you do?”    
“Grab a beer.”   
“No. Okay, if he says Jack grab me a beer. You say, I’m not sure if I am right for that job. I mean if you can’t do it, what makes you think I can?” Jack frowned. “Okay. Just study me, I am going to show you how to get under people’s skin.”    


  
  



	4. Winchesters

“Okay, Stiles, remember what we talked about yesterday,” Dean sighed. “Hands up.” 

“Dean, if you’re trying to get me to take my shirt off, this isn’t the way,” Stiles sighs lifting his hands to his face. Dean scoffs before coming at Stiles full speed. “Shit.” Stiles ducks out of Dean’s reach and goes for the legs. Which Sam had given the tip to him earlier. For the first time in a week, Dean went down. “Game. Set. Fuck, I can’t breathe.”    
“Well, if you did what we said, you’d be able to,” Dean got up. “Good job though. Sam tell you that?”    
“Surprise. Surprise. Dean got something right,” Stiles groaned. “I am gonna throw up. Nope, I am going to die. I am going to die in my puke.”    
“Keep talking and I'll Make that happen.” 

“Make it fast,” Stiles said. “Okay. I’m ready.”    
“You sure?” Dean was trying to find out how to get to the kid. Luckily, that's where Sam came in. “Look, I get it. You’re just a kid. Things are hard. Maybe you should just rely on your friends to take care of you.” Stiles huffed and shook off a little rigidness in his limbs. “I mean look at you. You can barely keep your hands at your face. You relied on Sam’s word to get me down. You have to pay attention to people. Can’t even do that can you?”    
“I am doing the best I can,” Stiles said. “It’s not like I have been trained to do this. I grew up normal, thanks.”    
“No, you grew up protected by your cop dad,” Dean snipped. “There is a difference. Get your head out of your ass, Stiles, if you can’t you are going to die. And, I guarantee that whatever it is that kills you is not going to be anymore pleasant then the Nogistune taking over your body. Did you like it?”    
“Of course I didn’t,” Stiles said. “Did you?”    
“Doesn’t matter. Nobody likes weak, lazy, spastic boys,” Dean crossed his arms. Stiles was getting mad, he could tell by the tensity in his jaw. “Did I piss you off? Show me. Show me that I shouldn’t be saying this. Punch me. I won’t even try to stop you.” Stiles gripped his fists. “Come on! Don’t be a bitch!” Stiles finally wound his arm and nailed Dean in the face. The older man staggered back holding his face. “There you go! I knew you had a good punching arm. Now, try to get that strength when we practice. That fire is going to keep you alive.”    
“I thought it was my amazing personality,” Stiles said. “People love me.”    
“Keep telling yourself that,” Dean laughed. “I know you can escape a hit. You are doing okay with blocking too. You just have to be able to deflect it. So, when you have their hands in yours.” He grabbed Stiles’ hands showing him. “Twist here. Then, kick here.” Suddenly, Stiles was flying to the ground. “That is just one of many ways to go.”    
“I know,” Stiles let out a panicked breath. “I have been working on it with George at the hotel.” 

“Good. Getting a werewolf down is a lot of work. Usually, I just go with a bullet to the shoulder,” he gestured to a spot. “Which brings me to a new lesson. I am gonna teach you to be a good shot.”    
“What? How are you going to do that?” Stiles asks.    
“With these,” Dean pulled out nerf guns. “I am not letting your clumsy ass get your hands on a real gun until I know for sure you can handle it.”    
“My dad is a cop,” he scoffs. “I know how to handle a gun.”    
“No,” Dean points at him. “You know how to aim at an unmoving target and hit in its general direction. You don’t know how to hit a moving target, let alone one that looks like its human.” 

“Touche.”    
“Now, I want this one,” Dean pulls out a red gun. “There’s that blue one or the yellow ones.” 

“Well, I am gonna get this one,” He pulled out the white one on the bottom. “The N-Strike was one of the best to come out.”    
“We will see,” Dean said. “Cas, set the targets up.” The angel did as told, setting multiple targets in different places. “You get through this part. We move on to paintball.”    
“Really?” Stiles smiles. “I haven’t played paintball since I was a freshman. It's not fair because all of my friends have heightened senses.” 

“Show me you can shoot and I will order the tickets after,” Dean said. “We will start off easy and gradually get harder.” He points at a can. “Hit it.” Stiles steadied his hands and shot the can. “Good. Next one.” Stiles did each as told. “Okay. Now, I know that you weren’t lying. But, can you hit a moving target?” Stiles shrugs. “Key to it is timing. If you can time the speed of the target then you can hit them.” Stiles nods. He knew this already, he had studied his father and Chris enough. And there have been a lot of guns pointed at Stiles’ head. He just had to make sure he could keep a steady hand. That was always the problem. “Alright Cas. Jack. You know what to do.”    
Stiles watched as the first can flew. It was almost like time itself slowed. He waited for it to get right in front before shooting. The can flew back as the nerf dart hit it. More cans flew and still they moved slowly in front of him. He shot each easily, until he ran out of darts. Without thinking he threw the gun at the last target. The plastic gun hit the ground and he heard it crack, which seemed to put everything back into regular speed. “Shit.”    
“Damn kid,” Dean whistled. “If I knew you were that good, I would have left the nerf guns to myself. Have you hunted ducks or anything?”    
“Never,” Stiles mumbled. “It was like time itself slowed down. It was very surreal.”    
“Hmm,” Dean shrugs. “Never heard of that happening.”    
“Probably just an ADHD thing,” Stiles said. “Okay, now that we know that I can shoot. What now?”    
“I think we are done for the day,” Dean says. “Unless Sam or Cas have anything. But, I suggest you shower. You smell worse than I did when I climbed out of the ground from Hell.”    
“You guys really need to find new hyperboles,” Stiles said. “I know that you have been to Hell a lot, but I can never tell which time you are talking about.” 

“Fine. You smell like a dead body that was stuffed into a garbage can with rotten milk,” Dean said. “Was that to your satisfaction, smart ass.”    
“I did. I really love when you make fun of me all the time,” Stiles mumbled. “Keep it up.”    
“Don’t make it so easy,” Dean laughed. “Seriously, go shower.”    
“Fine,” he grabbed his bag and went to the nearest bathroom. He managed to create a map in his head of the place.

By now, he was sure that he could walk the place blindfolded and not run into anything. His body felt extremely fatigued suddenly. Everything was sore and yelling at him. He hasn’t felt like this in a while. Probably since he and Scott had to tie up Liam to watch him. The water started to steam. He should call Scott and his dad. He hasn’t talked to them in a week and a half. Scott is probably getting ready for school with everyone else. His dad was probably busy arresting teens who were getting their last parties of the summer in. He quickly showered, wanting to talk to his best friend. The water beat off his back making his muscles relax. Thank god for the Winchester’s amazing water pressure. The best part of everyday these past few months of training was the water pressure. They worked him hard with the fighting lessons, because even if you can shoot a gun; you might not always have one. Which Stiles understood, but the first week was pure torture. His lungs would feel like they were collapsing. His body felt like it was melting. Getting back to the hotel used to be the best part. He would look forward to getting away from the relentless brothers. But, eventually, he got used to it. Now, he had to work even harder because he had full use of his body. Sam tried to get him to eat cleaner and run every day, but there was a line that Stiles had to draw somewhere. But, he was never able to say no completely. So he runs three times a week and eats whatever Sam eats for lunch. His body was finally starting to show his work. His arms were more toned and larger. He could probably almost fit in with the rest of the wolves. 

“Stiles?” Scott answered the video call. “Is that blood?”    
“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Stiles rubbed the cut on his forehead. “It was from earlier this week. I’ve been training more with Dean, he’s relentless. He kinda reminds me of Derek.”    
“Shit. Where are you at? That's not the hotel,” Scott pointed out.    
“I’m still at the bunker. I was gonna do some more work on the bestiary. It is really coming along,” he smiled proudly. “Dean and Sam told me a lot of what they have run into.They even let me read their dad’s journal.”    
“Does this mean you can come home now?” Scott asked.    
“No, Scotty,” Stiles sighed. “Not yet. I still feel like everything is my fault. I can’t get past that Allison died because I wasn’t strong enough to stop it. I still can feel it. I hear the blade. I can’t…”    
“Stiles. I hear it too,” Scott said. “I feel her heartbeat still in my hands. I hear her when I close my eyes. But, that wasn’t you.”    
“But it was,” Stiles argued. “I didn’t consciously call the play. But, it was my hand that dealt the cards.”    
“Stiles, we are all living with it,” Scott gives his puppy dog eyes.    
“Scott, please don’t argue with me right now. This is what I needed to do,” Stiles ran his hands through his hair. “I just want to have a normal conversation with my friend. I want to talk about the last video game. Or lacrosse. Have they picked a captain yet? It had to be you.”

“Yeah,” Scott nods. “I’m captain. But, you would know that if you were here. Lydia misses you. She needs you back.”    
“I know,” Stiles nods. “I miss her too. That isn’t going to change the fact that I am not coming back yet.” 

“Fine.” 

“Scott don’t be mad! I have had a weird day and I wanted to tell you about it,” Stiles pleads. “I wanted to tell you that Jack finally got a sentence out sarcastically. Like, he did it right! Dean wanted to throttle him. It was the best.”    
“That’s great. But, it really doesn’t sound like you are trying to find yourself. It sounds like a distraction,” Scott points out. “Kira is calling me, I have to go.” Before Stiles had the chance to say goodbye, the call ended. Stiles sighed shutting down the laptop. 

“Who was that?” Sam asked.    
“Scott.” 

“He sounded mad. Something happen over there?” He poured himself a glass of water. 

“Not that I know of,” Stiles rubbed his face. “We didn’t talk much.” He grabbed himself a glass. “He wants me to come home.” Sam knew this already, he and Dean were listening from the other room. 

“Do you want to go home?”    
“No. I can’t go back yet,” Stiles swallows a mouthful of water. “I can’t look them all in the eyes. Me being okay and Allison being dead. Aiden too. It's too much.” 

“Did you tell him that?” Sam asks. 

“I tried. Scott is hard headed,” Stiles explains. “Most of the time, the things need to be beat into him before he understands.” 

“Well, I know a few people like that,” Sam chuckled. “But, if Scott is your friend he should understand that you aren’t ready. He should also acknowledge your decision.” Stiles nods. “Don’t let him get to you, Stiles. You can make your own decisions and you know what's best for you. If Scott doesn’t understand that, maybe it's a good thing that the two of you are apart right now.” 

“What do you mean?”    
“I mean that maybe Scott got too comfortable with having you do all of the work and he isn’t being a good friend because he wants you back for selfish reasons. He wants you to be there to fall back on. He needs to learn to do things on his own,” Sam explains and Stiles nods. “Dean told me about training. Good job. I knew you would get the hang of it.”    
“Thanks, but it was very weird. I was getting ready to shoot the targets and then everything slowed down. The cans went from flying like this.” He throws a napkin. “To this.” He grabs another one and moves it slowly with his hand. “Then after I threw the gun and it hit the ground. Bam. Everything went back to normal.”    
“That is weird.”    
“Yeah,” Stiles sighed. “Now, I am just tired. I swear I haven’t felt this tired since I had to tie Liam up on a full moon.” 

“Maybe you should stay here tonight then,” Sam suggests. “We have more than enough rooms. Cas can finally check you for remnants of the Nogistune too.”    
“What if I still have him in me? What if I can’t go back to normal because I am built by his magic. Or if Cas tries to do an exorcism and it kills me?” Stiles had a million questions.    
“Well, Cas will know and he won’t do anything that could hurt you,” Sam explains. “I promise. He has done this a lot.”    
“Okay…” Stiles finally agrees. “We can do it.” 

“Okay,” Sam says. “I will go tell them.” 

  
  



	5. Forgotten

Stiles’ leg bounced as he waited for the four other men to come back into the kitchen. He was scared, he could admit that. He could admit that he was way more than scared. But, a part of him wanted to know what he was now. Was he still human? Or was he just another vessel for the fox to take over? A slamming noise brought Stiles out of his thoughts making him jump. He ran down the hall to the entrance. The door flew off the hinges right at him. “Shit!” He jumped out of the way crawling to Sam who was crouched behind the table. He heard the footsteps. 

“I thought the place was warded?” Stiles asked. “What the hell is this?”    
“It is warded. Whatever this is… It's strong,” Sam swore, grabbing his gun. “I need you to go find Dean. He went down the third hall to find you and Jack.”    
“What about you?” Stiles asked. “You can’t possibly hold off all-.” He looked around the table. There were three people. One woman, two younger men. “Okay maybe you can.” Sam gave him a look. “Fine. If you die, I swear that I will be the one ripping you out of hell this time.”

“Just go,” Sam hissed. Stiles shot him a look before running down the hall. He looked in all of the rooms.

“Dean! Code red! Sam is alone out there,” Stiles called. “Cas? Jack?”    
“Stiles? Thank god,” Dean pulled him into a spare bedroom. “Stay here. Sam, Cas, and I will handle this. Understand?”    
“Dude, it's like three people,” Stiles said. “Two can’t be much older then me. I think we will be okay. Seriously, I think it will be fine.”

“Dude,” Dean mocked. “They still broke through the barrier. So, do what I say!” He looked at Jack for a minute. It was a simple nod between the two. “Stiles, take this.” He handed Stiles a handgun from a compartment in the wall. “Remember what we’ve talked about. Now stay here.” He had his own gun in hand before going back down the hall. It was five minutes before Stiles grew anxious and he knew Jack was too.    
“I can’t stay here like a child,” Stiles grumbled. “It's only three people. We can go out there!”    
“In my experience… When Dean says to stay, it is usually a good reason,” Jack says. “He usually doesn’t care otherwise.”    
“Which is more of a reason for us to go,” Stiles said. “Come on, Jack. Aren’t you tired of being treated like a baby? Dean didn’t even give you a gun.”    
“That's because I don’t need one.”

“Why?”    
“Because I am nephilim,” Jack says. “I haven’t used a gun since my grace was taken by my father.”    
“God?”    
“No,” Jack laughs lightly. “God is awful. But, Lucifer is my biological father. I do not like to call him that though. I've recently found that number one father may not be the best title.”    
“Right. Well good use of sarcasm. I think… We still need to go and help,” Stiles said. “Lets go.” Stiles gave him a look before pulling Jack out of the room.

Jack reluctantly followed Stiles down the hall stopping at the entrance. They hid listening to them. “Where is the kid?” 

“You are gonna have to be more specific. We run into a lot of kids,” Dean says. Stiles could see him being held against the wall by an invisible force. “How old are we talking? Six?” He could see his body struggling against whatever it was holding him.   
“Don’t play coy, Winchester,” the woman had venom in her voice. “Where is Stiles?”    
“Don’t know a Stiles,” Dean spits. “Wrong house, try the neighbors. I heard they love when people burst into their places. Also, what kind of dumb name is Stiles? It isn’t even a name.”    
“I will destroy you,” she said. “Slowly.”    
“Please, if you’re gonna destroy me, at least buy dinner first,” Dean says. “I don’t really put out on the first date anymore.”    
“Vincent. Kill the brother,” the woman said. “Then, maybe Dean will be more coropotive.”    
“Doubt it,” Dean shrugs. “Don’t you know that I don’t go by other people’s rules? And, we don’t stay dead. So, after you let me down. I am coming for you, bitch. I am gonna take it nice and slow too, as I cut your tongue out and then shove a fifteen foot branch of mistletoe down your throat.” Stiles heard the muffled groans of Sam on the opposite wall. He couldn’t take it.    
“Hey!” He ran out into the middle of the room. He could see the three falter. Dean slipped a little from his spot on the wall. “You know, there are easier ways to reach me. I have a cellphone.”   
“Stiles, damnit,” Dean groaned. “I told you to stay.”    
“Well, I am not a dog,” Stiles replied.    
“No, you're worse than one!” 

“Is this really where you want to do this?” Stiles asked. “I think there are better places.”    
“Do you ever shut up?” The woman asked.    
“Which one?” Stiles asked. “Because, neither of us do. I am not great company. Especially after someone throws a door at my face.”    
“Isaiah, grab the boy,” she said. “Hector will be happy we found him.”    
“You know, I don’t know Hector, so I am gonna have to pass,” Stiles held up his hands. “Seriously, thank him for the grand entrance though. I am sure he's a very eccentric old man who likes to kill everyone. Ask him if he knows Peter Hale. He and I go way back.”    
“Lets go,” Isaiah grabbed his arm. Stiles kicked out the kids feet making him fall into the table.    
“Don’t you know not to grab someone that you don’t know? Stranger danger dude,” Stiles gripped. Isaiah made a move and Stiles knocked him out. “God, there are no decent guys out there anymore.” 

“Vincent!”    
“Come on,” Stiles groaned as the other boy came towards him. Sam fell to the ground gasping for air. Castiel was near him and passed out. “Dude, can you maybe not?”    
“I’m getting a good pay for this,” Vincent said. “It’s easier if you don’t fight.”    
“Well, that won’t happen. I am known to be a handful. Ask anyone.”    
“Well, I am smarter than that dumbass,” he held a hand up and Stiles got knocked back into the wall. “This will be easy.”    
“Make sure he’s alive,” the woman said. 

“Honestly, I may be the one who kills myself,” Stiles groaned. “Come back later, Vincy.” Vincent knocked him back into the wall. “Okay, I can find another nickname.” He hit his head again causing him to groan. “Look, I am not happy about this.”    
“Too bad.”    
“If you throw me into the wall one more time,” Stiles hissed, shooting a glare at Vincent. Vincent raised his hand again. This time nothing happened. His hold on Stiles was gone. “Lose the magic?” Vincent snapped his fingers and books around Stiles fell. Stiles held his hands up to cover himself. The books stopped suddenly, mid air. Stiles stepped out of the way before they fell. “Okay…” This seemed to piss off Vincy. He stalked towards Stiles. “Look, I don’t know what the game here is, but I don’t get it.” Stiles held a hand up. “Could you hold on a damn minute.” Vincent stopped and struggled. “Am I doing this?”    
“Yeah, Stiles,” Dean groaned. “It took you long enough. Do something else and get rid of these assholes.” The woman gripped her hands and Dean lost his words. Stiles had no idea what to do. He kept his hand up before getting to Castiel. 

“Hey, um, Castiel,” Stiles hit the angel's face. “I really need you to wake up. I have no idea what is going on. Jack!” He looked for the other kid. “Right now would be the perfect time to show me those awesome devil powers! Please!” 

“I have him warded out,” the woman smiled. “The angel won’t be waking up until I leave. It’s just you.” The venom in her voice was nothing to the look on her face. “I can teach you a lot. How to use your powers. You will be unstoppable.”    
“I think I will pass,” Stiles said. “I can figure a few things out.” He read enough about witchcraft. Most of the manipulation stuff was a thought process. He just had to keep concentrated and use his hands the right way. He stretched his fingers while taking a breath. Finally, he threw a hand out testing the water. Concentrating on getting rid of Vincent. A fluid movement and Vincent fell to the ground. Dead. Not what Stiles wanted. Stiles could see his neck was contorted. “Okay. See that. I did that.”    
“Very good,” she smiled. “You are strong. I knew that, but this is good. You are even stronger than we thought.” She dropped her hand and Dean gasped for air on the floor. “Not strong enough to get rid of me. Not taught.” Stiles held out a hand trying to do the same thing to her. Nothing. He swore lowly as she laughed. “I can teach you.” She held him in place and his words were stuck in his throat.    
“Go to hell,” Dean coughs before another loud bang fills the room. The woman fell to the ground and blood began pooling around her. “Stiles? Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles coughs. “How do I get him to wake up?” He looks at Castiel.

“He will come through,” Dean said. “Curses die with the user. Sammy, are you alright?” Sam nods standing up. “Jack, you can come in here now.” Jack passed through the barrier. “What the hell was that? You can do magic?”    
“You saw what I saw!” Stiles argued.”I didn’t know I could! Or can!” 

“Well, we have to get out of here,” Sam said. “Someone is after you and their power is stronger than the wards we have.”   
“What? Where are we going to go?” Stiles asked. “My family!”    
“They will be fine if they don’t know where you are,” Sam said. “I’ll send a witch out to hex the town. There will be nothing there to show you were there. Like, you never existed.”    
“What?”   
“Stiles, it's for the best. You have no idea what is going on here,” Dean sighed. “They will be safe that way. I am going to make a few calls. Call when Cas comes through.” 

“What do I do?” Stiles asked. “Should I go get my clothes?”    
“No, we are leaving everything,” Sam said. “Disappearing is hard.”    
“Is Dean going to find out where to go?”    
“Yeah,” Sam said looking over Cas. “We will figure it out.” Stiles bit his lip looking over the angel too. Now, trouble found him all the way in Kansas. “Stiles, this isn’t your fault. You didn’t know. People are always trying to kill us.”    
It took another ten minutes for Castiel to finally wake up from whatever spell the woman had put on him. Sam got rid of Isaiah in the meantime. Stiles paced the room, thoughts going a thousand miles an hour. How was he even able to do this? Why did people want him? How was he supposed to be powerful? Dean came back with a bag on his shoulder. 

“Chris said we could go there,” Dean said. “He has everything we need. He said that you would be okay with it because there’s someone else there who you know.”    
“He still has Isaac?” Stiles asked and his stomach dropped. Allison. Erica. Boyd. Aiden. His body was exhausted again. More than before. His body fell faster than his thoughts came. He fell to the floor, Sam barely able to catch him. 

He woke up in the impala. The sun was rising and they were passing a Welcome to Ohio sign flown by them. Ohio? He jerked up looking around. Jack looked at him with a smile. Castiel gave him a worried look on the other side of Jack. Dean was quietly singing along to whatever tape played and Sam was reading something. 

“Ohio? How long have I been asleep?” Stiles asked.    
“Fourteen hours,” Jack said. 

“What?”    
“He said fourteen hours,” Castiel repeated. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Stiles mumbled. “How did I sleep for so long? Is this my pillow?”    
“Well, you told me that you can’t sleep without it,” Sam said. “I figured we get that and your laptop for school work. I had to do some minor adjustments. It no longer has a camera or a gps.”    
“Right. And, where are we going?” Stiles asked.    
“First, New York. Flying to London. Staying there for a day then going to France,” Dean said. “So, I hope you’re ready for the trip. There’s another eight hours to New York.”    
“I don’t have a passport,” Stiles said.    
“Right here,” Sam held up multiple passports. “I have everything we need. Look, I am sorry that this is all happening. It’s a lot but that's another thing when you are with us. We travel.”    
“Sounds fulfilling,” Stiles said. “Did you send the Witch?” 

“She is on her way as we speak?” Sam said. 

“Okay. Hey can you pull over here?” Stiles asked. “I need to stand.” Dean nods pulling over at the rest stop. Stiles went into the bathroom pulling his phone from his pocket dialling the first person he thought of. 

“Hello? Stiles?” Lydia asks. 

“Hey, Lyds. How are you?” Stiles asked. 

“I’m okay. Where are you? Sounds open,” Lydia says. “Are you okay?”    
“Yeah,” he nods though she can’t see him. “Are things okay there?”    
“I don’t know,” She said. “Someone is knocking on the door.”    
“Wait, Lydia,” Stiles called.

“What's wrong?”

“Just… Remember that I miss you,” Stiles said. “And, I love you all.”    
“Stiles,” she laughs. “You’re being weird. I am gonna answer the door. Are you alright?” He hears the door open and she mumbles a hello. There’s a weird noise that sounds like a hiss. Then nothing. 

“Lydia?”    
“Hello, Lydia Martin,” she says. 

“Sorry, wrong number,” Stiles says before hanging up. Tears were burning his eyes and he furiously wiped them away. “Fuck me.” He slammed the phone down, cracking the screen. He threw it back in his pocket going back to the car. The others watched him settle into the seat unable to find the words that might help him. Instead, Sam handed him a bag of chips and gave him a nod. Stiles sat silently for the rest of the car ride, which kinda drove Dean crazy.   
“Look, kid,” Dean peered through the rearview mirror. “It sucks, but it was the only way to save them. After we find out what’s going on, we can come back. The witch can reverse the spell. It will be fine.” Stiles just nods before looking back out the window. Stiles followed solemnly through the airport only nodding when someone would ask him a question. He wasn't really ready for the long flight. But, maybe this was what he needed. To be able to find out whatever was going on with him. If anyone knew anything, it was Chris. That was the only thing getting him through the trip. That and seeing Isaac again. But, he wouldn't tell anyone that. Not even himself. 


	6. London Baby

The plane landing was the new best thing in the world. Stiles’ ADHD was going insane. He couldn’t keep his attention on the movie. London was exactly what he thought. Extravagant and rainy. But, it also looked like any other large city. Sam, who had somehow been here before, led them through the airport to a taxi. Which was internally killing Dean. Stiles could see his annoyance in his eyes. They got to a B&B and Stiles tipped the driver with the money he had switched. There were two beds and a couch in the room they were all gonna share. 

“Dude,” Dean groaned. “I am getting a bed.” 

“Well somebody is going to have to share,” Jack pointed out. “There are four of us that actually sleep.”    
“I ain’t sharing with any of you,” Dean snapped.    
“We will figure it out,” Sam rubbed his face.    
“It will be fine,” Stiles said. “The airport lost my pillow. I won’t be getting much sleep anyways. You guys can argue on who gets the couch. Cas and I can play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the cozy armchair. Also, we are in London England and you are complaining about a bed.” 

“He has a point,” Sam said. 

“You can have the chair,” Cas said. “I am going to ask the angels if they know anything about what is going on with you.” Sam gave him a look. “Angela said she will meet me later.”    
“Great! Hopefully someone figures something out,” Stiles sighs. “I wanna know what this is.” 

“There isn’t anything wrong though?” Dean asked.    
“No. No threats yet,” Castiel nods. “This place is protected from all evil.”    
“You know... Some day, I am really gonna need an explanation on what the word evil means. Because, last I checked, Lucifer is evil. Wouldn’t his genes or angel magic be evil?” Stiles asked. “And, if whatever is going on with me, if it came from the nogitsune. Wouldn’t it be evil?” 

“Just because something gave you power doesn’t make you evil,” Sam says. “It's about intention. You are not evil.”    
“I wouldn’t be so sure yet,” Stiles shook his head thinking of Vincent’s neck snapping. The sound made him want to throw up. He didn’t even know how he did it, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He killed someone’s child. Again. “I’m gonna go take a walk. I need to clear my head. You guys should figure out whatever sleeping arrangements.”    
“Stiles.” Sam tried to stop the kid, but Stiles already had the door shut. He sighed watching out the window as Stiles made his way down the crowded sidewalk. “We have to do something to help him.”    
“We can’t help if he thinks he’s evil,” Dean pats his brother’s shoulder. “You know that. He has to come to terms on his own. We know what he’s done wasn’t his fault. That kid from the bunker was a necessary kill. He was going to hurt people. The way that Stiles feels can’t be changed by us.”    
“Well, maybe we should try to show him the difference,” Sam thought and Dean frowns. “I mean, we use examples. Stiles’ friends have hurt people. We know that. He obviously cares about them. There is no difference between them. Right?”    
“Depends. From what I know about some of his friends…” Dean still wasn’t putting it together fast enough. “Derek seems like a dick. I am sure he has fatally wounded some people because he had an attitude that day.”    
“What about Scott,” Sam says.    
“He probably has never laid a hand on anyone,” Dean laughed.

Stiles pulled his hood over his head as he walked through all of the people. No one seemed to pay him any attention as he rounded the corner. The rain slowed to a slight drizzle but the wind still sent chills down his spine. He had no idea where he was going. He passed multiple small restaurants and ended up at a little church. He hadn’t been to a church since his mom died. Maybe if he kept going, he wouldn’t have been taken by a demon. He stopped in front of a phone store. He was going to need a new one anyways. 

“Hi, can I get this phone?” Stiles placed a box on the counter. “Mine broke.”    
“Sure. That will be fifty pounds,” the man said. “Another ten for the minutes.”    
“Here you are,” Stiles gives him the money. “Thanks man.” He broke open the box and turned on the device. It wasn’t like his old phone. Definitely cheaper, but it would do. It was still a smartphone. He grabbed the SD card from his old phone before tossing it in a nearby trash can, not wanting to risk someone tracking him with it. “Hey, Dean, it’s Stiles. Can you guys come pick me up at the phone shop down the road?” He couldn’t see a street sign. “Let me look for a street sign.”    
“Just call a cab, man,” Dean sighed. “How far did you go?”    
“I don’t know,” he said. “Can we get food though? I am starving.”    
“Yeah just let us know when you get here,” Dean said. “I’m sure the cab driver will know where to go.” Stiles sighed and called a taxi. The driver fortunately knew that there was only one B&B in the area and brought him there. Squeezing three king sized men and two full sized teens was not easy work. Sam of course rode shotgun which made the other four shove into the back. 

Sam had them dropped off at a cafe. He gave the driver a tip before pushing the odd looking group into the cafe. To the outside world, they looked like an odd family. Stiles could possibly pull off being related to Cas. Jack could maybe be Sam or Dean’s kid. He had similar features to Sam, but Dean’s face. Jack bumped into Stiles sending him into the man in front of them. 

“Sorry.”    
“Yeah,” the man said and Stiles had the realization that he knew him. His mouth almost fell open, but he wouldn’t let the other see it. 

“No fucking way,” Stiles said. “Of course I would bump into you here.” The kid turned ready to tell him off but his mouth snapped closed when he saw Stiles. “Hey, old friend.”    
“You know him?” Dean asked, confused. “Do you know people everywhere?”    
“What are you doing here?” Jackson asked. “I came here to get away from you.”

“Funny,” Stiles laughs. “You think this is inconvenient for you.”    
“Should we leave?” Cas asked.

“Stiles?” Jack touched his shoulder.    
“Who are they?” Jackson eyed the other four. “Finally join a gay show?”    
“Listen here kid,” Dean stepped forwards but Stiles pushed him back. 

“You guys just write down your orders and I will grab them,” Stiles said. “Now.” They nod and Sam quickly writes everything down before handing it to Stiles. Sam pushed the group out of the cafe to the window. “Look, you can’t tell anyone I am here. Okay?”    
“Why?”    
“Because I said not to,” Stiles snapped. “People will get hurt if you do.” 

“Okay, Stilinksi, you are freaking me out,” Jackson said. “Be honest, did these people kidnap you?”    
“What? No!” Stiles rolled his eyes. “That would be better than the actual reason. Just don’t tell anyone. People are after me and I am here so nobody in Beacon Hills gets hurt.”    
“Makes sense, most people never like you,” Jackson said. “Who are the two trees, the trench coat, and weird kid?”    
“One, thanks,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I thought we left on good terms.”    
“When I left you hit me with your car,” Jackson scoffed. 

“Because you were trying to kill all of us,” Stiles argued. “Honestly, if I could hit anyone again… I would. It would probably be Deucalion. You don’t know him. Maybe Liam if he got too out of control. Definitely Kate.” 

“Stiles.” Jackson snapped.    
“Sorry. That is Sam and Dean Winchester. Hunters. The trench coat is Castiel, angel. Jack is a nephilim. Son of Lucifer. They are making sure I don’t end up dead,” Stiles explains quickly.

“Have you lost your mind? None of that made any sense,” Jackson snaps. 

“No,” Stiles sighed. “Believe me, I hear it too. But, it's true. They are though. I don’t know how to prove it, but... It doesn’t matter. Just do not tell anyone.” 

“You know what… I don’t care,” Jackson said. “I wouldn’t dare to talk about you anyways. But, if this bites me in the ass. I will permanently paralyze you.” 

“Thank you, Jax,” Stiles smiled knowing he hated the name. “I owe you. If you come to France, call me.”    
“I will not,” Jackson said, not complaining about the old nickname. He looked at Stiles again. He wasn’t the same kid who he left. He was more filled out. More musical and something in his face. He didn’t have the cocky smirk planted on his face. Now he just had a tired, stressed gaze. “Stiles, seriously, are you in real danger?”    
“Yes,” Stiles sighed. “I can explain it all later through a long text.”    
“Oh my god…” Jackson rubbed his temples. “I am coming with you. Derek would kill me if I didn’t and I owe Lydia.”    
“What? You don’t have to do that,” Stiles didn’t want anyone else getting hurt. If he could, he would go somewhere alone. “Seriously, stay here. Do whatever it is you do.”    
“Like, I said, I am coming,” Jackson said. “Now, are you going to pay for my drink or not Stilinski?” 

“Fine,” Stiles sighed, ordering his drinks. “Here.” He handed the money to the clerk. “Help me grab the drinks.” Jackson nods, grabbing his drink first. “Dean is gonna love another person.”    
“Which is one he?”    
“The shorter brother,” Stiles says. “He is a lot like Derek.”    
“Great,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “Another dick. Do you just surround yourself with asses?” He followed the kid out the door. 

“Okay…. Everyone, this is Jackson Whittemore. He was part of the pack before he came here,” Stiles explains. “Jackass, this is Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Jack. Hunters. Angel. Mini Lucifer but not evil.”    
“Why did you come here?” Jack asked.    
“My reason?” Jackson laughed looking at Stiles. “Should I say, Stiles?”    
“Kill me.”    
“Our good friend, Stiles,” Jackson smiled. “Hit me with a car.”    
“You were killing people! To death!” Stiles groaned. “You paralyzed me and Derek more than once. And, you were going to hurt Lydia.”    
“It's your fault that I was in that mess!”Jackson yelled and Stiles gripped his fists. 

“I am gonna kick your ass,” Stiles groaned. “Honestly, you are never going to find a wife if you keep being such a dick.” Jackson chuckled.    
“Calm down, kid,” Dean said. “I don’t think this kid is worth it.” Jackson rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Look, I am keeping you alive right now. I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut or I will let him have his way with you.”    
“Maybe we should take Stiles to the B&B. Or a nearby body of water,” Sam said. “I can’t tell which would be the safest.”    
“I’m fine,” Stiles mumbled. “Jackson just does this. He’s agonizing. He is also coming. Honestly, he might keep Isaac at bay when we meet them in France. I won’t be surprised if he wants to kill me too.” 

“What did you do to Isaac now?” Jackson asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Stiles sighed. “Can we go now? I need to get a shower. Also, damn assholes lost my pillow. So now I have nothing to take my frustration out on.”    
“God, you are going to be a nightmare,” Jackson crossed his arms. “We will find you a better pillow than the damn thing you had. It was time.”    
“You know about his pillow?” Sam asked, confused. They didn’t seem that close. They looked like they barely tolerated each other. “You don’t look close.”    
“I’ve known Stiles since elementary school,” Jackson quipped. “I know about his pillow. I know a lot of shit about him. Do you?”

“No one is going to replace my pillow,” Stiles bit. “I can’t wait to find out how you’ve been spending your time. Have you seen Isaac?”    
“No,” he said. “I didn’t know that he was in France until you told me. Now, I am not sure if you realized or not but we weren’t really friends.”    
“I can never tell,” Stiles shrugged. “You treat everyone the same. You also didn’t give him a lot of time to actually liven up with you. You see after you left, Isaac started wearing more scarves. He even became a bigger dick.”    
“What about Erica and Boyd? Did they come with him?” Jackson asked. “What happened with Derek?”    
“Derek lost his alpha status because he was trying to save his sister Cora,” Stiles bites his lip.    
“I thought his sister was cut in half by Peter?” Jackson gave him a look and Stiles gave him a look. “I heard about it from Derek.”    
“That was Laura,” Stiles corrected. “Cora was his younger sister who he thought died in the fire. Turns out she didn’t. Weird right?”    
“I don’t think anything is weird anymore,” Jackson said. 

“Well, he turned omega after he saved her life,” Stiles said. “As far as I know, he is still an omega and was in South America with Cora. Peter lives outside of Beacon HIlls because his daughter lives in town. Her name is Malia. She is a were-coyote and was trapped in coyote form for years. She turned when she was young and her family died. Her mother caused the accident, trying to kill Malia. Peter didn’t remember Malia until Lydia helped him, Talia stole his memory of her. To protect Malia.”    
“That sounds like a lot,” Jackson said. “Now, what about everyone else? Erica and Boyd? Did Allison go to France too?”    
“No. Allison passed recently and that is why Chris and Isaac left. I thought Lydia would have told you. Erica and Boyd passed a year ago.”    
“No one told me,” Jackson sighed. “Was it painful?” 

“I don’t know,” Stiles sighed. “I think it looked painful but I hope they didn’t feel it.”    
“That bad?” He asked and Stiles just nods. “Is that what is happening with you? Why you left too?” 

“Sort of,” Stiles shrugs. “It is really a long story. I don’t even know where to start. A lot happened after you left. A pack of all alphas came into town. That is how Erica and Boyd died. I was with Derek and Boyd.” He swallows. “It was awful. Honestly, I can’t sleep without seeing it all. I can’t close my eyes without hearing…”    
“You don’t have to talk about it,” Jackson said. “Anymore I mean.” The four watched the other two converse confused on how they went from arguing to talking like close friends. “I’m sorry that you all went through that.”    
“Yeah. It wasn’t your fault,” Stiles said and Jackson could smell anxiety on Stiles. “Anyways, do you have the money to get over to France?”    
“Of course I have the money,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “My place is up the road. I need to grab a few things.”    
“You guys can go back to the place if you want,” Stiles said. “I will help Stiles get his things in order.”    
“Are you sure?” Sam asked.    
“Yeah, Jackson won’t kill me,” Stiles jokes. “He might maim me but he won’t kill me.” Dean rose a brow. “I swear. Right Jax?”    
“No promises,” Jackson groaned and Stiles rolled his eyes. “You can all come if you want. Not that any of you have to. I can meet you at the airport in the morning.”    
“Why doesn’t Stiles just stay with you,” Dean looked at his watch. “Meet us at the airport in the morning. Six.”    
“Whatever,” Jackson sighed. “Do you have clothes?”    
“No. I had to leave all of my stuff in Kansas,” Stiles says. “I was going to wash my clothes at the Bed and Breakfast.” 

“You can borrow something of mine I guess. I’m sure there are clothes that people have left at my place that you can wear,” Jackson looked at the four other boys. 

“What makes you think that I am going to wear girl clothes?” Stiles asks.    
“They aren’t girl clothes,” Jackson rolled his eyes walking across the street. 

“Wait!” Stiles called, following him. He struggled to keep up with the taller kid. “Jackson!” At least he didn’t run out of breath anymore. “Are we gonna talk about that?”    
“No? Why would we? We aren’t that close,” Jackson said. “I am gay, thats all you need to know.” 

“Great! I mean me too,” Stiles laughed lightly. “I would have never thought you would be gay. You were definitely the ladies guy at Beacon Hills.” 

“Yeah,” Jackson took another turn. “Well, now I am a boy magnet. Or whatever sounds right. And, you know I have known that you were gay.”    
“Okay,” Stiles said. “I am Bi. But, I didn’t think that it was that noticeable.”    
“Please,” Jackson laughed. “I can smell your arousal from here. You are an open book when it comes to smells. It is a constant mix of arousal, anxiety, and some off brand cologne.”    
“Well,” Stiles mumbled. “Sorry that I have no control over the smells. I will try to cover them up better next time.”    
“You find a way and I will pay you to wear it,” Jackson said. “This is mine.” He let Stiles into the place. “Take your shoes off.”    
“Right,” Stiles slid his shoes off. “This is nice.”    
“I will grab an outfit for you,” Jackson kicked his own shoes off. “Make yourself at home. Living room only. Don’t move my stuff.” Stiles nods looking around the living room. There were no pictures hanging on the wall. It was lightly decorated, probably because Jackson didn’t spend much time at the place. A coat hanging on the coat rack caught his eye. It looked familiar. It definitely wasn’t Jacksons. It was beat up and not his size. “Here.” Jackson handed him clothes.    
“The jacket is familiar. Whose is it?” Stiles asks. 

“Not yours,” Jackson said. “So, it doesn’t matter. You need a shower, bathroom is down the hall on the right. Go.” Stiles did as told and showered quickly. When he came back the jacket was nowhere to be seen and Jackson was in his room. 

  
  



	7. Listen

Stiles woke up to Jackson throwing him off the couch. His first instinct was to grab the gun that he left under the pillow. He had a fitful night of sleep, unable to stay asleep for longer than a few hours. Jackson knocked the gun out of Stiles’ hands and pushed him against the ground. Which Stiles was trained to get out of now, which surprised Jackson. What surprised him more is that Stiles had flipped them and had Jackson on the floor pinned. Stiles now realized what had happened and loosened his grip. The look on Jackson’s face left a hint of a smile on his face though. He pushed himself off the floor and helped the other up.    
“When did you learn that?” Jackson wiped his clothes down.    
“Dean and Sam taught me. I practiced with some of the Brady pack wolves,” Stiles explained. “I thought it was time to learn how to protect myself. No more defenseless Stiles.”    
“Right,” Jackson nods. “Go get dressed we have to leave in ten minutes.” Stiles stretches some of the exhaustion from his limbs before getting dressed. He tried to fix his bed head but it still did what it wanted. He stopped playing with it and met Jackson at the door. “Do you have anything else under your sleeve that I should know about?” 

“Nothing that I can explain,” Stiles said. “Yet. Hopefully, Castiel has something though.”    
“The angel right?” Jackson asks.    
“Yeah the angel. I have to get my gun to Dean before we go into the airport,” Stiles said. “He has the case for it and the paperwork.”    
“Then let's go,” Jackson pushed him out the door. “Are we meeting Argent and Isaac at the airport or do I have time to prepare?” They climbed into the waiting taxi.    
“Prepare for what?”    
“Isaac is a lot to handle. He is so condescending,” Jackson was half joking. “I am Derek’s first.”    
“Jealous?” Stiles chuckled. “Well, he isn’t anymore. Also, if we are on good terms you will protect me from Isaac.” The air seemed to shift between them and Jackson knew that Stiles really believed that Isaac was going to try and kill him.    
“No,” Jackson shook his head. “I am sure you will be fine.” Stiles groaned, throwing his head back in his seat. Again, Jackson could smell the anxiety on the other boy. He wondered what happened between them. Had it been so bad that Stiles had to fear for his life? Did he hit Isaac with the stupid bat? That couldn’t have hurt Isaac. “What happened with you two?”    
“I..” Stiles shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Probably not ever.” That was not an answer that made Jackson comfortable. Stiles had always been a talker even when no one wanted him to. Jackson gave him a confused look and Stiles sighed again. “Look, it was just a really difficult time for us all. It was a good of him to get out of that damn town. You too, obviously. The town is poison.” Something lingered between them as Stiles’ heart skipped.    
“Stiles,” Jackson gave him a look. “Whatever you did… It can’t be that bad. I mean I was a six foot, people killing lizard.” He was trying his best to make himself be friendly. “It can’t be that bad and I won’t judge you.” Stiles was making his way for Dean as Jackson was pulling his bag out of the cab. 

Stiles stopped, suddenly, “Who are you? You aren’t Jackson.”    
“Don’t be a dick. I have changed, okay? I am more lenient now. Being controlled by a psychopath really changes you,” Jackson crossed his arms.    
“You’re telling me,” Stiles sighed. “I can’t talk about it. It hurts and I just get angry. Please, I will tell you while we are in France.” Jackson nods before following him inside the airport. Stiles had already passed his gun to Dean who was looking between the two of them. “You look like shit. Where is Cas?”    
“He is going to meet us in France,” Sam explained. “He thinks he found something. So, you don’t have to buy a ticket.” He handed both boys the papers. 

“Yeah, I am going to be upgraded,” Jackson said looking at the seat number. Stiles rolled his eyes with a low chuckle. “I don’t ride econ.”    
“Believe me, I know,” Stiles says. “You only ride first or not at all. Why didn’t we just take a train?”    
“Because we aren’t the polar express,” Dean said. “And the plane is faster.”    
“Are you afraid of trains too? They don’t actually have faces like Thomas,” Stiles jokes and Dean glared. “God, I am going to pay for that aren’t I?”    
“Oh yeah,” Dean said. “I am going to run you into the ground when we get there.” 

“You know what, go ahead,” Stiles shrugged. “Might as well put me out of my misery.” There was no change in his heart. Jackson was gonna have to talk to Isaac if he was going to find out what the hell happened to Stiles. 

The plane ride was short, which Stiles was grateful for. He wanted to be done with the traveling. Sam had given him his laptop but it didn’t keep his attention. He started looking over his bestiary and added notes to the work. Chris met them at the airport surprised to see that Jackson now joined them. He and Dean spoke quietly behind them about work while Stiles talked Sam and Jack’s ears off. Jackson had learned early how to tune everyone out with music. Sam was a little envious of the kid. The Argent place was huge. It was just like another bunker. Chris explained where everything was and made sure to tell Jackson to stay out of a few rooms. 

“Isaac is out, he’ll be back in an hour,” Chris explains looking at the group. “Stiles, I had a few books put in your room. I heard about your bestiary. I thought I could lend you ours. Also, a desk for your school work. I know you have that still.”    
“Home schooling now,” Stiles shrugged. “I can graduate faster that way.” 

“Go drop your stuff off and meet me in the training room,” Dean ordered. “You had too many days off now.” Stiles groaned but did what he was told. He could hear Jackson snicker as he rounded the corner. He threw his small bag on the bed. Chris had more than a few books on the desk. There were at least a dozen. At least he could keep himself busy in his room, to keep from running into Isaac more than needed. He changed from the clothes Jackson leant him to have more mobility. Dean was in the middle of the mat waiting for him. Jack, Sam, and Jackson on the side waiting to see Stiles get his ass beat. “You ran your mouth a lot when we left. You’ve kinda been a dick.”    
“Is it too late to say sorry?” Stiles asked. “I mean, I am.”    
“Not gonna work. You can play the pity card on Sam but not me. I told you that you would be put in your place,” Dean said. “So come on.” Stiles sighed and shook his arms out. He threw the first punch, which Dean ducked from before throwing Stiles on the ground. He smiled cockily. “Point me.”    
“Whatever,” Stiles grumbled as Dean held out a hand. “Thanks.” Stiles took his hand but pulled the older man to the ground. He easily twisted his arm behind him keeping him down. “Always be ready.”    
“Okay get off of me,” Dean said. “I’ll give you that.” Stiles stood up and allowed Dean to get to his own feet. “I was just going easy on you. We’ll see what you can really do when I am not.” He raised his hands. “Lets go, kid.” Stiles came at him with everything now. He threw a punch hitting Dean’s side then jumped away before he could retaliate. Jackson is surprised that Stiles could keep himself up this long. The morning was only a fraction of what he could actually do. Dean’s fist connected with Stiles’ face knocking him back. Jackson was prepared to have to drag him back to the room, but he got back up. His lip was bleeding and he rolled his neck. He gave Dean a smirk as he spit out some blood. He managed to knock Dean back a few steps and take out his feet. Stiles had his knife out and held to Dean’s throat. Dean easily got out pushing the kid away. Jackson could smell the sweat and blood from the two. Sam was waiting for someone to tap out soon and Jack just seemed surprised that Stiles was able to get Dean down. Jackson smelt Isaac before he came into the room. He paused looking at Jackson. He seemed almost frozen, but Jackson could see his breathing. They both flinched at the sound of someone hitting their head off the ground. Jackson saw Dean now taking Stiles down. Stiles let out a hiss as his own head hit the floor. Dean chuckled next to him.    
“Maybe they should take a break,” Sam said next to Jackson. He seemed to be talking more to himself but Jackson agreed. They were going to beat each other until one of them got knocked out. Isaac was next to Jackson watching, confused. 

“He is definitely not who we left,” Jackson said looking at the other wolf. “I don’t know what happened, but he isn’t giving up.”    
“That guy is going to kill him,” Isaac frowned. 

“From what I hear, that's what he wants,” Jackson shrugged. “I don’t think Dean will do it though. Not unless he has no choice.”    
“Why are they here?” Isaac asked flinching as Stiles kicked Dean back.    
“From what I know,” Jackson looked at the other guy now. “Someone is trying to kill Stiles so Chris let them come here. I don’t know who. But, Stiles left Beacon Hills for another reason. I think the same reason you did.”    
“Why do they want to kill him?”    
“Why not? I mean he runs his mouth. That's why Dean is kicking his ass,” Jackson shrugged. “Maybe they aren’t trying to kill him, but someone is at least after him. I have to talk to you.” Isaac gave him a confused look. “Not here.”    
“Follow me then,” Isaac said pointing his head. 

Stiles didn’t notice that they left. He didn’t have time to, Dean had him pushed against the wall with his own blade against his neck. “I showed you how to get out of this. Someones gonna kill you if they get you in this position.”    
“Luckily you aren’t,” Stiles said, pushing himself further into the wall. “If I ever get put into this position, I will let them kill me.” 

“Just get out of the damn hold,” Dean said and Stiles raised a brow. “I’m tired of your self pity. Shit happened. It wasn’t your fault. Get over it! It has happened to all of us.” He gestured to his brother and Jack. “Even your damn friend. Stop pitying yourself!” Stiles took in a deep breath. “Getting mad? Good! Maybe that will knock some sense into you! Shit happens and you can’t control everything! Stop trying to. We came out here to protect your damn ass and you aren’t going to fucking screw us over by gettig yourself killed. Now get out of the damn hold!” There was a burning in Stiles’ throat. 

“You don’t know what I did,” Stiles snapped, pushing away Dean's hand. “Everyone who dies with you comes back to life! I don’t have that! My friends are dead and it's my fault.” He gripped his fists. “They died because I was weak and stupid.” He pointed at Dean, who fell back. Sam shot to his feet trying to get Stiles’ attention and have him stop. Jackson heard Sam yelling at Stiles before he walked back. Isaac had explained everything that happened back at Beacon Hills and now Jackson understood what was happening. He ran into the room smelling the panic. Dean was struggling a few feet ahead of Stiles, though there was nothing holding him in place.    
“What is going on?” Jackson snapped. “How is Stiles doing this?”    
“He must’ve had magic in him when the nogitsune made him again,” Sam explained. “We just found out he had it. He doesn’t know how to control it.” 

“How do you get him to stop?” Jackson asked. 

“The last time he just passed out,” Sam said. “But, there’s no telling how long he can hold this.” Stiles was spewing panic so much it actually burned Jackson’s nose. 

“Stiles,” Jackson was calm. “You need to let Dean go. Look, I understand that you’re mad. I get it. I was mad too.” He took a step forward. “I kept my anger inside too until someone said something I didn’t like. But, I learned how to anchor it and control it. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. You know that. This is the same thing. It wasn’t your fault, Stiles.” He swallowed, harshly scared to get closer. “You told me that. The day I left, remember?” Dean finally slumped down with a ragged breath. “You were right, it wasn’t. I still blamed myself for months. I slept with every guy I met. Completely throwing my standards away. But, you always texted me. Even after I told you not to. So, I am gonna do that for you.” Stiles relaxed now but his eyes screamed mania. “I am a crappy pack mate, I know that. But, you didn’t give up. So it is my turn to return the favor. Now, don’t make me hit you with my car.” He took a final step towards Stiles. “We will figure this out.” He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the kid. “If anyone is going to get through this, it's you. You are the only person who I know who can figure this out.”    
“Why are you hugging me?” Stiles asked, unable to think of anything else to say. “We don’t do this.”    
“Thought it was something that you would do,” Jackson said letting him go. “I realized it was weird though.”    
“Very,” Stiles nods. “I should go.” He looked at Sam and Dean before jetting down the hall. He made a beeline to his room locking the door. As soon as he hit the pillow he passed out. Isaac heard the door slam from down the hall. He was arguing with Chris when it happened. He stepped out to see what happened but no one was there. The sound of Stiles’ erratic heart pounded in his ears. 

“Who is it?” Chris asked.    
“Stiles. I think he’s asleep now,” Isaac came back into the room. “Why did you invite them here?”    
“Because Stiles needs help,” Chris gave him a look that Isaac knew all too well. “We can’t blame him for anything that Void did. You know that.”    
“We also can’t trust that whatever he brought here won’t kill us too,” Isaac argued. “You know as well as I do that wherever he goes, trouble comes. What about Scott? Where is he?” 

“Stiles had them forget him,” Chris sighed. “Erased every trace. Everyone here is all he has now. I think you understand that more than anyone.” 

“What are you expecting me to do?” Isaac asked. 

“Well, I want you to be a friend to him,” Chris said. “But at least try not to kill him.” 

“No promises,” Isaac pushed off the wall and walked out of the room. Chris hasn’t seen Isaac that worked up in a while. Stiles' room was quiet other than the sound of his heartbeat. It wreaked of anxiety, pain, and panic. If he couldn’t hear the small beats of breath, Isaac might have thought Stiles was having a panic attack. Jackson was outside of the room listening. Isaac was confused, was there a relationship between them? The thought of that made Isaac sick. 

  
  



	8. Panic but not Disco

“Someone has to watch him,” Dean said. “Until Cas gets back, we have no idea what he is capable of. He can’t control himself when his emotions are rampaging. So, no one piss him off too much. We need someone to be with him all the time. You talked him down, Jackson. Maybe you should be around even if you aren’t with him.”    
“Stiles doesn’t need a babysitter,” Jackson scoffs. “If anything, he needs more books. He can probably figure out whatever this is by himself. He isn’t dangerous.”    
“We don’t know that,” Isaac said. “I have underestimated him before and almost ended up dead more than once. He is dangerous until he learns control.”    
“Dude, this is Stiles,” Jackson argued. “You and I both know that he wouldn’t hurt any of us without being provoked. Even then he wouldn’t hurt us badly. If he really had no full control, Dean would be dead. I felt that power, it's raw and strong. He obviously had some control because with that kind of strength isn’t gonna just restrain itself.”    
“Jackson has a point,” Sam nods. 

“The fact still stands that he doesn’t have complete control,” Isaac said. “I am not going to give him the benefit of doubt until he shows me. I don’t trust him.”    
“He knew you would say that,” Jackson crossed his arms as Isaac frowned. “He thinks you want to kill him actually. He’s scared, Isaac. Something you and I should know. This is just like when we were new wolves. He needs an anchor just like we did.”    
“Then you find out what his anchor is,” Isaac snapped. “If you know him so well.”    
“You are an even bigger ass then Derek,” Jackson snarled back. “But, I am not going to hang out with him because you dicks told me to. I suggest you come up with a system that he won’t be able to detect because he’s smarter than all of us.”    
“No one is saying he isn’t,” Chris reasoned. “And, I already have an idea.” He laid a paper down. “He has school work because he needs to graduate. He has two months before he can take the early graduation test. He already has the credits. So in the morning you all study because you all need to graduate. After lunch, he works with Dean and I. Then with you guys trying to find an anchor. Then he can work with Sam and I on his bestiary. A schedule is what he needs to get everything back on track. It will ground him for a bit too.”    
“I like that,” Sam nods looking over the schedule. “He promised his dad he would graduate. Even if dad can’t remember him right now. He still wants to keep that promise. I want to talk to him about his last conversation with Lydia and Scott though. Neither went well.” 

“I didn’t ask,” Jackson shrugged. “He said he didn’t want to talk about it.” 

“What happens if they remember him?” Isaac asked. “If any of them remember him?”    
“The spell will eventually wear off,” Sam explained. “To quicken it up, Stiles just has to walk into the town.”    
“So no one knows you all are here?” Isaac clarified. 

“No one at all,” Dean said. “Stiles was on the phone with Lydia when she forgot. It really messed him up.”    
“He didn’t tell me that either,” Jackson said.    
“Sounds like he isn’t telling you anything,” Isaac said. “Another reason not to trust him.”    
“Like I said, he’s scared. Just like you were when your dad would beat the crap out of you,” Jackson challenged. “Do you want to keep playing this game? Because I distinctly remember you taking advantage of Stiles a few times after he saved your ass. We both did and I don’t blame him for not telling us. At least I am making up for it.” 

“Well forgive me for having a hard time trusting the kid who once told me all the ways he would kill me and constantly said I was a waste,” Isaac rolled his eyes.   
“Well look at you! You never helped with plans,” Jackson laughed. “Sure you could execute a plan, but you weren’t helpful.”    
“Are we done here?” Isaac asked.    
“Please,” Dean groaned, holding his temples. “Please leave before I shoot one of you.”    
“Gladly,” Isaac left and Jackson followed. “Go tell your boyfriend to meet us in the yard.”    
“He’d be lucky to have me,” Jackson rolled his eyes but went to Stiles’ room. “Stiles? Are you awake?”    
The door opened, “Whats up?” He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was standing in several different directions. Pen ink stained his fingers.    
“Come out to the yard after you fix yourself,” Jackson said. “We are gonna work on finding an anchor for you. Then, I think Chris wanted to talk to you.” 

“About what?”    
“A schedule,” Jackson said. “Now come on.” Stiles grumbled something closing his door. “Hurry up asshat!”    
“Shut up,” Stiles called back, pulling on a new shirt and pants. “I don’t want to go out there.” 

“Too bad,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “You need to learn to control yourself, that might be hard because look at me. Yesterday was intense. You helped Scott right?” 

“Yeah. I also helped Liam,” Stiles shrugged. “And, Malia. Well, Malia more than Liam. He’s still working. Let me tell you, Scott is a dumbass. Liam has IED and it is terrifying.”    
“One, I have been saying that Scott is a dumbass for literal years. Two, I have no idea who Liam is. Three, I only asked about Scott,” Jackson shook his head. “The point is that you know how to do it and the importance of having one. So, we are gonna go outside where it’s comfortable and meditative. You are going to find something in your never ending brain to ground you. Got it?”    
“Sure,” Stiles nods. “The fact still stands that I don’t know what my power is. How am I supposed to control something that I don’t understand? I helped them because we knew what they would do. As far as I know, I can snap people’s necks if I think someone is in trouble.”    
“Stiles, we have to try,” Jackson said. “Now sit.” Stiles did as told. “Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Now, think of something that makes you happy.” Stiles thought of his dad and the pack before everything happened. “You’re probably thinking of something stupid like plaid and your jeep.”    
“Shut up,” Stiles growled. 

“Calm down, I was joking,” Jackson said. “Now that you have your happy thoughts. Repeat this mantra.” 

Stiles opened his eyes, “Alpha. Beta. Omega?”    
“No, that was stupid,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “I heard this from someone in London. What are three things that cannot be long hidden?”    
“I am going to stop you now,” Stiles held a hand up. “I taught this to Liam. Three things that cannot be long hidden; The sun. The moon. The truth.” He looked at Jackson. “Who did you hear that from?”    
“His name was Ethan,” Jackson said. “We went out for a little bit.” 

“No shit!” Stiles smiled. “Did Ethan ever talk about a brother? Aiden?” Jackson rose a brow. “He was part of the alpha pack that came to Beacon Hills… He dated Danny.”    
“You know that makes me sick,” Jackson shook his head. “Can we please get off the topic?”    
“Do you have any other mantras?” Stiles laughed. 

“Make up your own,” Jackson proposed. “Try names. Scott. Lydia. Noah.” Stiles nods. “Or food. Curly fries. Burgers. Shakes.”    
“Isn’t that a kids chant?” Stiles laughed. “I think it is. Like, a camp song? How do I know if it works though?”    
“I can make you mad if you want,” Jackson laughed. “It isn’t hard.”    
“No,” Stiles snapped. “I can’t risk it. I can’t believe I am in France and I am stuck in a bunker. Why are you being so nice, suddenly?”    
“I just know what you are going through,” Jackson mumbled. “It sucks when no one trusts you. I think that we could be friends. I am changed. We can be friends now, Stiles.”    
“I see that,” Stiles agreed. “And, I like the new you. You know, I think we could be good friends. I just don’t want you getting hurt. But, I think we can be friends.”    
“Stiles,” Jackson sat next to him. “Can I ask you something? Complete honesty.”    
“Okay.”    
“I know something has changed with you. Isaac explained to me what happened after I left but I don’t understand why you think everyone hates you? No one blames you for any of it. We know who you really are and that you only want the best for your friends and dad,” Jackson said. “And I can’t believe this is going to come from my mouth. This is the only time you are ever going to hear this, but the only reason we all ragged on you because you were the only one we trusted to not kill us. It wasn’t out of hate or anything. It was because you are the one who we could have fun with. We can’t have fun with Derek, he'd kill us. And Scott is too stupid to understand anything.”    
“I am confused,” Stiles said. “You called me names and harassed me because I was supposed to know that you liked me? That makes no sense.”    
“Well at first it was because it was easy,” Jackson shrugged. “So easy…”    
“I am not even gonna argue.”    
“Look, we know that you wouldn’t do any of that because you are a protector. You didn’t like any of us and we didn’t get along, but you protected us anyways.” Stiles nods. “You are a human and you threw yourself in front of two wolves when a people killing lizard was coming after you all. You are a good guy, Stiles. I know this means nothing, but you are.”    
“Okay, Jax,” Stiles sighed. “I get it and I am trying to understand it. That's why I left Beacon Hills. Mostly.”    
“Why else?”    
“Because I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt. I am dangerous. All of this started with me,” Stiles explained. “If I didn’t bring Scott out none of us would be here right now. We would all be alive.” 

“Why do you think that?” Jackson asked, turning to face him. “You don’t think there is any other way that all of this could have happened?”    
“It was a domino effect,” Stiles explains. “I brought Scott out into the woods and Peter bit him. That brought Derek into our lives. Derek and Scott killed Peter. Derek turned Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and you. Then everything else happened. Therefore, the domino effect.”    
“Right… But, what if Peter turned someone else? Then, Derek killed him and became alpha. Then, he turned us and Scott. The point is that it can still happen. You think that it was your fault, but it wasn’t. You are going through all of this alone right now, but not anymore.” 

“Those are what ifs. There are infinite what ifs,” Stiles said. “But, the fact still stands that I started this. I did this all.”    
“Okay,” Jackson nods. “I will say that maybe things started with you.” Stiles gives a quick nod. “But, that doesn’t mean that they couldn’t have started without you. Also, none of us would be alive now without you. Do you think Derek would have found out about Peter? Do you think that Lydia would have found out she was a banshee without you? None of us are as smart as you, well maybe Lydia. But she couldn’t do it alone. We cannot survive without you.”    
“I don’t see it that way. I see it as, eventually they would all figure it out. I am expendable,” Stiles said. “Any human can throw mountain ash. And, any idiot can go after a wolf with a bat.”    
“He’s right,” Isaac made Stiles jump. “Allison could’ve done it. Lydia. I don’t think there is any other idiot who would go after a giant wolf with a bat though.” Jackson glared. “What? I’m not gonna lie to him. Like you said he’s smart enough to figure that out.”    
“Isaac.” 

“Stiles,” Isaac rose a brow looking the kid over. “Hope I wasn’t interrupting a loving moment between the two of you. Not that I care anyways.”    
“You weren’t interrupting anything,” Jackson said. “I was going to teach Stiles to anchor his feelings. Can you help with that? I mean you were one of the strugglers.” Isaac glared. “What? How did Derek teach you?” 

“It just happened,” Isaac said. “He told me to control myself and I did.”    
“Is that why you almost pummeled Aiden and Ethan?” Stiles quipped quickly regretting it. 

“You threatened to shove mistletoe up their ass,” Isaac argued. “You threatened all of us actually.”    
“It was playful,” Stiles mumbled. 

“Sure. Is that why Aiden is gone now?” The scene flashed in his memory. Every kill running like a movie through his brain. The screams and pleading. The sound of blood hitting the floor. A blade being shoved through someone. The last breath of every single person with their horror struck faces. Panic making the air so thick that he couldn’t breathe it in. Lydia’s scream. Allison’s tears. Aiden’s words. 

“Stiles,” Jackson’s voice called him but it was too late. “Hey. Remember what we talked about.” Stiles was glowing, literally. His skin was glistened with a white radiating heat. “Stiles say their names. Scott. Lydia. Noah.”    
“I don’t think that is going to work,” Isaac sounded amused. “Lydia knows how to calm him down. She had to when he was possessed.”    
“Well what did she do?” Jackson asked. 

“I don’t know.”    
“Then why did you say anything?” Jackson snapped.    
“I don’t know.”    
“If those words come out of your mouth one more time, I am going to kill you,” Jackson snapped. “I swear to god, I will kill you. Now, say something helpful.”    
“I can’t exactly just come up with something that’s helpful on the spot,” Isaac argued. “If I could, I wouldn’t be here.” 

“Then shut up until you can!” Jackson barked. “Now, I need to get close to him. I need to get there, but he might not let me.”    
“What do you want me to do?” Isaac asked.    
“If he literally blows me away. I need you to try and grab him too,” Jackson commanded. “He is incredibly defensive. I learned that when I tried to wake him up and he had a knife to my throat in seconds.”    
“Is he going to kill me?” Isaac asked.    
“Would it be so bad?” Jackson quipped. “Just do what I say.” Isaac grumbled something but nodded. Jackson moved closer to Stiles putting a hand on his shoulder. It burned and his breathing slowed. It was like he was being suffocated. Isaac watched carefully. “Stiles.”    
“Should there be that smell? It smells like something is burning,” Isaac wondered. “It smells awful.”    
“That's him,” Jackson acknowledged. “He’s burning up. That's the glow.”    
“Should I get the hose?” Isaac asked. “It might cool him down, right?”    
“You know… That might work,” Jackson nods. “Go get the hose.”    
“Right,” Isaac ran to the side of the house. He grabbed the hose and ran it back to the two. Jackson was still positioned in front of Stiles. The smells were overwhelming. The anxiety from both guys was burning his nose. Pain was there too but Isaac couldn’t tell who it was coming from. “Do I just spray?”    
“Yeah just do it,” Jackson hissed. His hands were shaking from the pain. “Now!” Isaac did as told and the water sprang free soaking them. Stiles gasped from the cold water and the glow in his skin died. Isaac continued spraying the two of them. “Stiles, hey, are you okay?” He fell slightly against the wolf. “It’s okay, bud. It's okay. It’s over.” His skin was now back to his normal color but flushed from the cold water. Jackson pulled him into a tight hug, stabling him. He kept repeating that it was over. “Isaac stop.” 

“Right,” Isaac dropped the hose. “Is it over?”    
“Yeah,” Jackson sighed, still holding Stiles. “I’m sorry, Stiles.” The sourness in Isaac’s chest rose to his throat as he watched the two. “I’m so sorry that all of this happened to you. I am so, so sorry. I am going to make sure that you never have to go through that again. I am here for you now.” Stiles was shaking. “I am going to always be here for you, Stiles. I promise. Just like I said earlier.” 

“This is sweet, really,” Isaac clasped his hands. “But, are we going to talk about how Jackson’s hands had at least second degree burns on them from touching you? Or are we going to ignore that?”    
“Your hands?” Stiles took a step away looking at Jackson’s hands that were just red now. “It hurt?”    
“I have felt worse,” Jackson shrugged. “Are you alright? There’s no way that you could have been okay. I mean you should have burns all over you. Covering you. Your skin was glowing with the heat.” 

“I’m fine,” Stiles said. “I didn’t feel anything. Well, I felt something. I just felt warm. Like, hot. I felt panicked and hot. I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”    
“I know,” Jackson nods. “I felt it too, when I touched you.”    
“Again,” Isaac snapped. “Are we not going to talk about that? That isn’t normal. It isn’t something we know about! This isn’t something we can just throw under the rug.” 

“We can’t do anything about it until Cas comes,” Stiles sighed rubbing his face. “I can’t help myself until he gets here.”    
“Who the hell is Cas?” Isaac asked. “Is he a magic healer? Or a psychic? I really don’t understand why you aren’t trying to figure it out yourself.”    
“There’s nothing that I can do! Nothing to go off of,” Stiles retorts. “Don’t you think I would have started if I knew? You can’t exactly google unexpected magic powers and find something useful. I wasn’t bitten. I wasn’t born magical. I have always been human. Always.”    
“What about the nogitsune?”    
“What about it?” Stiles asked.    
“It could have left magic in you. There was no telling if we got rid of it completely,” Isaac made a gesture. “We just made the plan and it worked. His magic could still be in you. Which means you are still dangerous. There's a reason people are after you.”    
“That's why we needed Cas,” Stiles sighed. “Before this happened, he was going to look. Try to find anything left.” He took a breath. “I left Beacon Hills because I had this feeling. A feeling that something was going to happen again. That not all of Void was gone. I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt by me. I don’t feel the same, Isaac. Is that what you wanted to hear? I can’t sleep at night because every single kill keeps playing in my mind. Their screams. The pain. All of it plays constantly in my head. I can’t think about anything.” Isaac opened his mouth but it snapped shut again. “I can’t do anything.”    
“You don’t have to explain anything,” Jackson emphasized. “Okay, he doesn’t need to explain why you did or do anything.” He looks at Isaac. 

“No,” Stiles bit. “It is fine, if Isaac wants to know. He can know. I am not going to keep it from him, after all it was a part of his life.” Stiles took a breath. “I was a prisoner in my own head. A prisoner. My body was doing things on its own with something else’s consciousness. My body killed people and all I could do was watch. I watched my friends get hurt by my own hands. He gripped his hands around my mind and broke it. Not only did that happen, but I also watched Boyd die. I was tortured. I had to keep a paralyzed Derek afloat in an eight foot pool while a kid made a friend of ours try to kill us. Which, by the way, was because your brother!” Isaac stood quietly waiting for the other to stop. “You constantly make me look like the bad guy. I know that I am! Isaac, believe me. I know that I am. So, you don’t have to remind me! Okay? I am the bad guy.” 

“Are you finished? I mean I know you aren’t because all you do is talk. But, are you finished now?” Isaac was annoyed and Stiles nodded. “Good! I am barely holding on here, Stiles. You think I wanted all of this? God, before anything, I needed a friend. None of you wanted that until I became a wolf. Now, my friends are dead. My dad is dead. I don’t have an alpha. I have nothing now! At least you have a dad who stopped. I didn’t.”    
“Okay,” Stiles nods. “I am sorry your dad was awful. I am. I am sorry that no one helped you sooner. I am sorry that your friends are dead. But, can I ask you something? You said no one wanted to be friend until you were a wolf. But, none of you would even bat an eye at me if I didn’t literally push myself into your lives. If I didn’t push myself into Scott’s life. If I didn’t keep helping Scott, would you even know my name? Probably not. So you don’t get to pull that crap on me. Pull whatever other card you have for me but not that one. Also, my father doesn’t remember me at all. He doesn’t know I exist. So, please let me know if that makes you feel any better.”    
“I mean no,” Isaac shrugged. “I’m not sure. It shouldn’t… right?”    
“Cas is here,” Jack opened the door. “Dean says you should come right now.”    
“Fine,” Stiles sighed. “Whatever news he has can’t be worse than this.” Jack gave the three a look before disappearing behind the door again. Stiles followed him into the house to the office. Dean and Castiel were whispering to each other but stopped when Stiles came in. “What is going on?”    
“Well, I was going to ask you that,” Dean points at his clothes. “Are those burn marks? What happened out there?” 

“Nothing,” Stiles bit his lip. “It was contained.”    
“What was?”    
“I don’t know. I had a panic attack,” Stiles holds up his hands. “Turns out I can glow and burn people with my skin.”    
“What? You know what, I am not even going to ask,” Dean rubbed his forehead. “Cas has some news.”    
“Good or bad?”    
“Undisclosed,” Sam held a hand up. “But, you should sit. This could take a minute to explain.” Stiles sits across from Chris, he is now freaking out. “Okay, so first off we know that this has been long awaited. But, we needed to be sure. So, we had to contact a lot of people.”    
“Can we just get to it? What is going on with me?” Stiles questioned. 

“You’re a warlock of sorts,” Castiel said. “It seems that it happened after the nogitsune.” 

“It makes sense,” Stiles shrugged. “Warlocks are born of demon descent right? Well, technically I was reborn with his magic. But, what about the heavenly figure?”    
“Well, since you technically died,” Chris said. “You were an angel.”    
“Oh,” Stiles nods.    
“Do you have questions?” Dean asked.    
“No,” Stiles said. “It makes sense now. Where it all is coming from. But, why did that Vincent guy want me?”    
“Since you were made directly from a demon and an angel,” Dean looked at his brother for a moment. “You are more powerful than any other warlock or witch. Your magic is raw and all powerful. As of right now, you are the most powerful magic user alive. Maybe even as powerful as Jack.”    
“What?”    
“You are the only one of your kind. So, people want to get you before you get them,” Cas was grim. “As of right now, they don’t care if you are dead or alive. Which means, you need training. They won’t come close to you if you know how to use your powers.”    
“When do I start?” 

“Now. We have someone here for you,” Dean said. “This is Alena.”    


  
  



	9. Bound

Alena was tough on Stiles and he wanted to die after two weeks. After seven weeks, his brain felt like it was melting and his body was weak. Every move made him feel like his bones were breaking and his muscles were basically fighting with his body. Jackson used the free time to explore France with Isaac, but they soon got bored with eachother. So, Alena recruited them, per Chris’ request. She used them to help Stiles concentrate by inflicting some type of pain. Very Breaking Dawn part two style. Stiles made sure to tell them that too. Chris and Dean were working hard on something that the younger guys didn’t care about. 

“Alright Stiles,” Alena clasped her hands. “We are working on something a little different. I want you to deflect what I throw and throw something back.”    
“Throw something back? We barely went over that. You just said to conjure it in my mind then that's it,” Stiles frowned. “I can deflect. That's it.”    
“Dude,” Isaac groaned. “I am tired of being used as a test dummy. Just do what she says. It is painful. Now do what she says.” Stiles threw an obscene gesture that Jackson snickered at. “You want to go first today?”    
“No it's your turn,” Jackson sighed. “Now, Stiles, you can do this.” 

“Yeah, that doesn’t help,” Stiles mumbled. “How do I know how to conjure?”    
“The same way you conjure everything else. Magic is the state of mind. You think about what you want done then you push your energy into it,” Alena explained. “Now, def;ect and throw.” She whipped her hand at him. Easily he deflected the blow, though it pushed him back a little. He thought of the same thing she did and pushed his energy into his hands. He felt the tingle leave his palms. She deflected it but the blow vibrated through the training room. Jackson and Isaac were braced on the wall. “Throw it again.” He took a deep breath and did it again. This time not as hard, though. “Good. Again.” He did it again. “Keep the energy steady. One steady blow each time. You can’t waiver in power in front of the enemy.”    
“Well, you aren’t the enemy,” Stiles muttered, throwing another. “And, I am exhausted.” 

“Enemies will come whenever. They don’t care if you are tired or not. They just want you dead,” Alena snapped. “So keep the guard up and throw at the same time.” He did. “Good, keep it up.” She threw a harder blow. “Picture the wall.”    
“I am picturing the wall. It’s just crumbling under the pressure,” Stiles groaned. “This is a lot. It’s been almost eight weeks. I am still getting used to this.”    
“Easy weeks of training. You could be out there working this out on your own in bursts of power. Those bursts of power could kill someone. But, I am teaching you to control it,” Alena said. “Now, you need to listen to me.” 

“I am,” Stiles groaned. “I just need a little break.”    
“You are going to get a break, when you are done,” Alena said. “Now concentrate.” She threw another blow easily towards him. He deflected it and this time she threw one at the boys on the wall. Stiles had to think fast; his brain was aching. Time slowed to a complete stop. He could see the shimmer of the magic in the air, paused. 

“Well now what?” Stiles mumbled looking at the place letting out a whoosh of air. “Maybe I can send it back to her?” He concentrated hard changing the direction of the blow, with a sweep of his hand. He chuckled at Isaac and Jackson frozen in their place, bracing themselves. Their faces scrunched ready to be hurt. He waved a hand and in seconds Alena was being sent backwards. Jackson and Isaac gave each other looks of relief. “You should have seen your faces.”    
“How did you do that?” Jackson asked. “You were just over there.”    
“Time manipulation is tricky,” Alena brushed herself off and was rubbing her head. “How did you know you could do that?” 

“I did it once on accident back in Kansas,” Stiles explained. “So, I tried again a couple weeks ago in my room, when I accidentally knocked over my cup of coffee. Then, again when I had to study for a test. It's easier to study for a test when you aren’t on a time limit.”    
“Very good,” Alena smiled. “Only a few people in this realm can manipulate time. Other realms have a better advantage with it, but stopping time completely is unknown. Even I can’t do it. How long have you been able to stop it?” 

“So far?” Stiles thought for a moment. “Maybe an hour. How did you know that I stopped time?”    
“When it stops there is a shift,” She explains. “A little ripple in the environment. I come from the fae realm, so I felt it when it slowed. Then when it started again I felt the earth lurch forwards.”    
“Would anyone else feel it?” 

“Only if you direct it at them,” She said. “Even then, most will never think twice of it. It feels like a gust of wind. Only fae can feel the earth move, but still it is normal to feel the earth stop in their realm. I think we are done for the day. I have to tend to my head and this pencil in my shoulder.”    
“You fell into a pencil? Oh my god!” Stiles looked at her shoulder. “I am so sorry.”    
“This is nothing,” She ripped it out and dropped it. “The fae heal almost as fast as wolves. Not to mention that I have healing magic on my side. Watch.” Her hand hovered right above the wound and he watched it close. 

“Healing magic?”    
“Each is different. Depending on the wound, it will take more of your energy. You might even feel the pain in your own body. Sometimes it's excruciating.”    
“How do I learn that?” Stiles asked. 

“Books,” She gave him a look. “Healing magic is different for everyone. No one yields it the same, some can never use it. You have to have empathy even for small wounds like a paper cut. But, for deadly wounds you need to be good hearted. Only a few people in every realm can bring a person back from a deadly wound, but it always comes with a toll.”    
“What kind of toll?”    
“I haven’t had my own experience,” She shrugged. “But, I’ve heard that some get scars or marks. Some feel the air get sucked out of them like their own death. Some even meet death. Magic is tricky and it chooses what it wants.” She gives him a look. “Sometimes it even chooses to kill the user. Balance. Is key. So, no one uses the magic.”    
“Where can I find the books?” He asked. 

“I will have some in your room later,” She sighed. “Now why don’t you go get lunch.” 

Stiles followed the two wolves out of the training room to the kitchen. Stiles and Isaac still haven’t been able to hold a conversation without arguing. It was really getting on Jackson’s nerves too. He was tired of having to break the two up at least once a day. He was willing to try anything. Even the stupid get along shirt idea that Dean suggested. But, maybe locking them in a room together would be easier. He was ready for it too. Stiles could handle himself in that situation. Chris, however, shot the idea down much to Jackson’s dismay. He claimed that Isaac would probably kill Stiles or break a hole in the wall. Evidently neither was a plausible option. Alena suggested a few things, also tired of listening to the two of them argue. She even suggested binding them together. Jackson liked that idea and even Sam thought it could work. So, that is what they were going to do. Alena was working on a charm as they made their own food.    
“You know what's disgusting?” Stiles hummed.

“You naked?” 

“I’d like you to know that I have a very nice body,” Stiles scoffed. “Right Jackson?”    
“How would I know?” Jackson asked. “The last time I seen you in anything other then that stupid sweatshirt was London.”    
“You are supposed to just agree,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I was going to say snails. Why do people eat that?”    
“It's a delicacy,” Jackson said.    
“Stiles doesn’t have the class to understand that,” Isaac said. 

“And you do scarf boy?” Jackson held the bridge of his nose as the two started arguing again. “Hey Alena, what are you doing?” She was mumbling a chant as she held both of their wrists. “Alena?”    
“You guys are going to start getting along,” Alena snapped. “We are all being driven insane with your fighting. So, until then the two of you are bound together. You will not be able to go no more than three feet away from each other. If you do, the bond will zap you. The more you try to get away, the more it hurts.” Stiles was gaping at her. “Close your mouth before a bug flies in there. You can get dressed still and use the restroom. Though showering might be difficult. Your boys though. You’ve seen each other naked, I’m sure.”    
“No,” Stiles snapped. “We haven’t. I have only seen a few people naked and I know Isaac is not one of them.”    
“Who would let you see them naked?”    
“Lydia. Malia. Derek. Erica. Scott, but that was an accident. I’ve seen Peter naked,” Stiles shrugged. “I didn’t want to see that either though.”    
“You wanted to see Derek naked?” Jackson asked. 

“Who wouldn’t?” Stiles' eyes were slightly glazed. “Anyways, this isn’t the point. You need to let us go.”    
“No can do,” Dean made him jump. “This is your get along shirt. We have even added a second bed to your rooms. Didn’t know which room you would be staying in.”    
“This is imprisonment,” Stiles whined. 

“I can’t be bound to Stiles,” Isaac agreed though he was more anxious about being stuck in a room with the kid. If they couldn’t figure something out, Isaac’s claustrophobia would get the better of him. “What if something happens? If someone attacks us, I can’t fight back with him on my arm.”    
“It will be fine. Think of it like having someone to protect you,” Alena smiled. “Someone always has your back.”    
“He will let me die,” they both said. 

“Look, you are already speaking together,” Jackson snickers. “This is going to be so great.” Stiles let out a low growl that sent Jackson over the edge laughing. “Calm down, Stilinksi, you could be bound to someone far worse. All Isaac will talk about is scarves and no doubt something dirty about some girl he saw.”    
“You know what,” Stiles smiled. “I know you have your bets on this. So, whatever they are. I am betting that Isaac and I can do this longer. I will put money on it.”    
“How much? I have a hundred saying that you won’t last the week,” Dean rose a brow. “Jackson bet that you wouldn’t last the day.” 

“I bet that Isaac and I can last longer than a week and a half,” Stiles smiled. 

“Please,” Isaac chuckled. “I am going to win this bet. You are a pushover. I say a month.”    
“So you want to be bound to him for a month?” Alena asked. “Fine. Lets see. Have fun. I will see you all in a week.”    
“Where are you going?”    
“I have business,” she shrugged. “Hey, don’t have too much fun not killing each other.” She snapped her fingers and she was gone before Stiles could beg her to let them go. 

“I am going to kill you all,” Stiles sighed. “I will. It will be slow and painful.”    
“Oh don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Dean laughed. “I wanna win.”    
“This is degrading,” Stiles said. “Honestly, do you know how many other ways this could have been done? A lot. At least a hundred ways. But you chose this.”    
“Stiles,” Isaac sighed. “They left. Lets go.”    
“Where?”    
“My room,” Isaac said, walking already. A bolt went up both of their arms.    
“Jesus christ,” Stiles held his arm. 

“Well, if that's what it feels like. This won’t be a problem,” Isaac said. “I’ve been electrocuted.” 

“Dude,” Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know if this is a bright side scenario.”    
Isaac gave him a look before going to his room. Stiles followed now trying to stay as close as possible. “You really think we can last the month?”    
“No,” Isaac shrugged. “But, I liked seeing their faces drop. And, I think you can get us out of this. We make it seem like we made it and we both get money. If they all bet a hundred bucks. That's an easy two hundred for the both of us.”    
“You want to cheat?” Stiles asked. 

“Are you gonna tell?” He asked. 

“No, just didn’t think you had it in you. But, if I am going to figure this out we need the books from my room plus some.”    
“Good thing that can be arranged,” Isaac smiled. 

“What if I can’t?”    
“Then we stay like this until they give up,” Isaac sighed. “But, I think your magic is stronger than Alena’s.” 

  
  



	10. Dreams

“Anything?” Isaac was throwing something in the air while laying in bed. “It’s been a week.”    
“I have a lot to look over,” Stiles sighed. “It's hard. My brain is melting as we speak.”    
“Will Alena be able to tell that you’ve been tampering with it?” He asked, turning in the bed. 

“I’m not sure,” He sighed. “I have tried a lot of different things. Even while you were sleeping.”    
“Well I’ve gotta get a shower,” Isaac sat up. “Here is a towel to cover your head.”    
“Fine,” Stiles groaned, getting up and following him into the bathroom after passing Jackson. “Does Chris know about your scar there?”    
“No,” Isaac shrugged. “Does anyone know about your nightmares? You barely get three hours of sleep. Why?”    
“Why do I have the nightmares or why haven’t I told anyone?” Stiles threw the towel over his head. 

“Both.”    
“I don’t want anyone to worry about me. It makes me seem weak,” Stiles played with his hands. “The nightmares started to get worse after Void. Playing over and over. No matter how hard I try to save everyone, they always die.”    
“I had them too,” Isaac called from the shower. “For months.”    
“How did you get rid of them?”    
“I realized that there was nothing I could change about the past,” He sighed. “Everything happens and time can’t be changed.”    
“Right,” Stiles nodded a little. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Isaac’s voice was soft. “It was just easier to blame someone. I know it wasn’t you though.” Stiles let out a sigh. “Still a jackass though.”    
“Thanks. I thought we were getting somewhere,” Stiles groaned. “A genuine moment.”    
“We were, this is how I connect,” Isaac stuck his head under the water. “I really fucking wish we weren’t literally bound together.”    
“Am I that bad of company?” Stiles tried to make it sound light and jokeful. It did not come out that way. 

“Not all of the time,” Isaac thought. “I just don’t like that I have no personal space. What if I get..”    
“Hah,” Stiles almost choked. “At least I wouldn’t know. I mean I doubt you get anything from being with me for all hours of the day.”    
Isaac was quiet for a moment, “Yeah well, especially not smelling like Jackson all of the time.” Stiles swallowed and nodded though Isaac was not looking at him. “In all fairness, though. You aren’t the worst person to be bound to. Not awful to look at. Annoying, sure, but you’ve been quiet.” Stiles lets a low laugh out. “What about you? Am I so bad?”   
“No,” Stiles shrugged. “I’ve been stuck with worse people. Peter. Gerard. Early Derek. You know, the whole play bin. And, you are nicer than all of them.”    
“That isn’t the best analogy. I was hoping for someone not so psycho,” Isaac laughed. 

“Well, I wasn’t stuck with anyone else,” Stiles laughed. “Unless you count my dad.”    
“I know,” Isaac said. “I was joking. You should learn to take a joke. Teasing. I’m not holding a knife to your throat. I heard you did that with Jackson though. How was that?”    
“I was half asleep,” Stiles groaned. “I didn’t mean to.”    
“I would have loved to see that,” Isaac laughed. “Keep that towel on your head, I’m getting out.” 

“I am,” Stiles mumbled. Something tingled in his chest. He didn’t know what was happening but a strong metallic taste rose in his throat. Isaac noticed the shift in the room. The smell of confusion. 

“What?” Isaac asked. “Do you feel like you are going to have a panic attack?”    
“No,” Stiles mumbled. “Put clothes on fast. Something is wrong.”    
“What do you mean something is wrong? How do you know?” Isaac was trying to pull his pants on as fast as he could. “What is it?”    
“I just have this feeling,” Stiles explained. “It’s wrong. Something is going to happen.”    
“Stiles look at me,” Isaac snapped. “How bad is the threat? Is this like Lydia?” 

“No,” Stiles shook off the towel. “I don’t know. It just feels dark. It's getting closer. We have to call Dean.” Isaac nods, grabbing his phone while Stiles grabbed his own. Both trying to call Dean and Chris who were off working a case. Sam brought Jack with him back to Kansas looking for more on Stiles. Jackson. Stiles jumped up quickly running out. Isaac barely had time to register before the shock went up his arm. He followed Stiles out mumbling something that Stiles couldn’t understand. “Jackson!”    
“He’s in his room,” Isaac called turning him down the hall. “This way.” He opened Jackson’s door. The latter not looking happy about the two busting in. 

“What are you doing?” Jackson asked. “Knock?”   
Stiles knocked on the open door and Jackson gave him a look, “Something is happening and we need to go.”    
“What do you mean?” Jackson sighed. “Where do we have to go?” The feeling grew in his chest making him gag and his throat close. “Stiles?” He got up quickly. “What is it?”    
“Here.” Stiles choked out. A loud crash down the hall sent them all in alert. Jackson poked his head down the hall. Stiles took a deep breath getting rid of the taste.    
“Well, there is definitely someone here,” Jackson nods. “But, I can’t tell how many. Can you do anything that might get us out faster?”    
“Not that I know of!” Stiles groaned. “If I could, I would have done it already.”    
“Well how was I supposed to know that?” Jackson sighed. “What do we do? It sounds like there are definitely more of them, then us.”    
“We run,” Isaac looked at them. “They are right there.” He took off down the hall with Stiles following him now. Gunshots rang in the three’s ears, Jackson got ahead pushing the back door open. Stiles was doing his best to deflect the bullets, but still some hit the others. Stiles threw one single blow knocking the first row back into the others. He stopped facing them. “What are you doing? Let’s go.”    
“Give me a minute,” Stiles snapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. He pushed out an open hand out before closing it. The roof started to fall adding a barrier between them. Isaac grabbed his other hand pulling him out of the door before pushing it shut. He and Jackson grabbed a metal pipe from the side of the place and wrapped it around the door handle. “Isaac, you’re bleeding.”    
“I know,” Isaac nods, he was breathing heavily. “Shot. It hurts.”    
“Oh god,” Stiles rubbed his face frantically. “It’s happening again.”    
“Stiles,” Jackson snapped. “You need to help Isaac. We don’t have time for a freak out.”    
“He’s right,” Isaac gasped. “We can’t do it here though.”    
“Right,” Stiles nods. “Come on.”    
“Where?” Jackson asked, holding Isaac up. 

“One of their cars,” Stiles opened one of the doors. “Get in.”    
“There are no keys,” Jackson hissed. 

“Just get in,” Stiles snapped. “Now!” Jackson pushed Isaac in before getting in the back. Stiles wired the car started before throwing the car in reverse. “Jackson I need you to call Sam. Now.” He threw his phone at the kanima. “Isaac you keep your eyes open. I have to get us far enough away and we have to win this damned bet.”    
“Dude,” Isaac groaned. “I don’t give a damn about the bet anymore.”    
“Well, I want that money,” Stiles nods. “So keep your stupid eyes open.”    
“My eyes aren’t stupid,” Isaac mumbled.    
“Well they aren’t not,” Jackson said. “No one is answering.”    
“God damnit,” Stiles hit the wheel. “Okay. Just forget about that.” He took a turn stopping at a motel. “Okay. We go in and you use your charm, Jackson.”    
“Charm?” Isaac laughed.    
“Just go!” Stiles snapped. “I have to get rid of the car. Get Isaac in a cold shower.”    
“How are you going to get rid of an entire car?” Jackson asked, helping Isaac out.    
“Spontaneous combustion?” Stiles smiled. “I have always wanted to blow up a car.”    
“You are insane,” Isaac groaned.    
“You guys can’t be more than three feet from each other,” Jackson reminded him. Stiles swore. “Just do the whole time thing.”    
“Okay. Right. I can do that,” Stiles nods. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He watched everything slow again. Isaac wasn’t frozen like Jackson. “You aren’t?”    
“No,” Isaac shook his head. “This is weird. That bird is just there.”    
“Yeah,” Stiles puts the car into drive. “How do you feel?”    
“Like there are multiple bullets lodged into me,” Isaac explained. “Not to sound rude, but could you hurry?”    
“Right,” Stiles nods. “Let me pull them out.” He goes over to Isaac. “Remember when you sunk your claws into my arm that one time?” Isaac nods and Stiles dug his fingers into the bullet wound, ripping it out. Isaac fell to the ground. “This is just like that. Except this is how I felt it.” Isaac growled and his eyes flashed gold. “There is something poetic about this, I just can’t put my finger on how.”    
“Did you do this with Derek?” Isaac growled. “Because, now I am starting to see why he wanted to kill you.” 

“No,” Stiles shrugged. “You are getting this because if not, I might pass out. I need to keep talking. The feeling of your meat on my fingers. The blood. God that bullet has something hard on it.” He shuddered. “Okay. This part won’t hurt. Maybe me.”    
“Stiles,” Isaac shook his head. “I will heal. Alena said you could die from this.”    
“No,” Stiles shook his head. “I won’t. Like you said, I am more powerful than her. I can do this. I don’t care if I get a mark or feel it. These bullets could be laced. You could die and then what?” He held Isaac down as he let his hand hover above the first wound. His fingers glowed as Isaac’s wound began healing. He was right, Isaac didn’t feel it anymore. He went to the next one. A tear slid down Stiles’ face as he worked on each wound. His face paled and Isaac could see his hands start shaking. Stiles had no idea how Isaac even stood from the pain. He clenched his jaw to keep the sounds in. He got to the last one at Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac tried to stop him but Stiles held him down. By then Stiles was completely glowing, so much that when he opened his eyes they were a sharp metallic gold. Lighter than Isaac’s eyes.    
Dean and Chris watched as Isaac’s sleeping body began healing and Stiles’ began to glow. Jackson was asleep in his room. Alena had no idea who put them under the sleeping spell or why. She couldn’t find any trace of magic on them.    
“Whoever did this, they weren’t using magic,” She explained. “This could be an inhalant or something in the water. But, it isn’t magic.”    
“I thought potions were magic,” Dean said. 

“Sure, they are magical. But for a trace of magic to be found, it has to be produced on sight,” She explained. “They had this made.”    
“So what now?” Chris asked. 

“They have to break it from the inside. I might be able to get Jackson out, but it will be hard,” She sighed. “Most curses have an end task. If the boys have something that can be found out. Then, they can get out. It has to be unknown by the three of them though.”    
“Do they know?” Chris wondered. “Do they know that they are dreaming?”    
“No telling. I’m sure if not yet, then soon. Stiles is bright,” Alena sighed. “I am going to try something to get to Jackson. Call Castiel. He may be able to go in there.” 

  
  



	11. Dream

Isaac and Stiles didn’t talk about the healing. Jackson found it a little annoying, but didn’t say anything. They sat in the motel room, still trying to get a hold of their friends. No one would answer, which Stiles was starting to find unnerving. Jackson had to force the kid to shower and get the blood off of him. Stiles had felt everything in his body seem to shatter. The air was sucked from his lungs burning his throat. He had only recently stopped shaking. Isaac helped him into the room and sat him on the bed. Jackson followed, confused until Isaac explained what happened.    
“Stiles, this quietness is starting to freak me out,” Jackson sighed, turning the shower on. “Really, are you okay?” 

“I... “ Stiles opened his mouth but shut it again. He didn’t know. All of the pain was awful. He felt like all of his bones were broken. 

“How do you usually get him out of this?” Isaac asked and Jackson gave him a confused look. “What? I figured since the two of you were a thing that you knew how to pull him out of this kind of trance? How do you help him?”    
This caught Stiles’ attention, “What?”    
“Your boyfriend doesn’t know how to help you,” Isaac groaned. “You have to snap out of it.”    
“He is not my boyfriend,” they both say quickly. “Just friends.”    
“What?”    
“Friends,” Jackson gave him a look. “Seriously.”    
“Really?” Isaac was genuinely confused. “You two aren’t?”    
“No,” Jackson shook his head. “Why would you even think that?”    
“You are a lot closer than the last time I saw you,” Isaac explained. “You hug. You comfort him. You know boyfriend things.”    
“That's also a friend thing,” Jackson argued. 

“Well, now some things are starting to make sense,” Isaac nods and they give him a look. “Well, you weren’t mad when Alena bound us together. Us sleeping in the same room. Having to go into the bathroom together. Also, you sleep in another hall.”    
“I didn’t choose my room,” Jackson said. “But, Stiles isn’t my type. No offense.”    
“None taken,” Stiles mumbled. “Not mine either. Don’t you dare say that you are everyone’s type.”    
“Well I am,” Jackson shrugged. 

“This too! You are always doing that weird flirting thing,” Isaac waved a hand. 

“This is not flirting,” Stiles laughed a little. “I flirted with a lot of people. Jackson isn’t one of them. Derek, fine I will admit that. Hell, I will even admit to flirting with Dean. But, not Jackson.”    
“This makes you sound guilty.”    
“Okay… Maybe a little,” Stiles shrugged. “Not recently though.”    
“Who haven’t you flirted with?” Jackson asked. 

“Peter,” Stiles thought. “Jack. Sam. The wolf pack in Kansas. Chris. Castiel. Allison. Kira. Gerard. Kate. Cora. Jennifer. Braeden. Boyd. Parrish. Ethan. Aiden. Danny, wait no.”    
“Okay,” Isaac held his head. “We get it.”    
“I am no whore,” Stiles said. “At least not a stupid one.”    
“Wait,” Jackson smirked. “Did you sleep around? With who?”    
“I didn’t sleep around,” Stiles sighed. “I slept with Malia back in Beacon Hills. A lot. But, Void. He slept with someone. I don’t know who because I didn’t actually see them. But, yeah.”    
“Ew,” Isaac shook. “That doesn’t count though. It wasn’t you. So you only slept with Malia.”    
“Right,” Stiles nods.    
“You guys really did it a lot,” Isaac frowned. “Like a lot.” 

“How much is a lot?” Jackson asked. 

“You know like literal dogs,” Isaac gossiped. “It was gross. All the time. No matter the time.” 

“Damn,” Jackson whistled. “Didn’t know you had that stamina.”    
“Oh god,” Stiles groaned. “Can I shower?”    
“Sure buddy. Anything you want to do,” Jackson smiled. “You ask Isaac. You nympho.”    
“Please go,” Stiles growled. “I am going to kill you.” He pushed Jackson out of the bathroom. “Don’t say anything.”    
“I won’t,” Isaac held up his hands.    
“Thank you.”    
“So, how do you feel?” Isaac asked. “You cried and I saw the pain in you. You didn’t have to do that. I would have healed. You could have died.”    
“Would you? We don’t know that,” Stiles sighed. “Poisoned bullets don’t heal. And, I didn’t care if I died. At least someone else wouldn’t die because of me.” He peeled the blood soaked shirt off. “I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt anymore. I would do it again.”    
“You are very self sacrificing,” Isaac pointed out. 

“Thanks,” Stiles sighed, letting the water hit his chest. “I want to make sure everyone is okay. I need to make sure no one gets hurt because of me.” He scrubbed Isaac’s blood off of his body. 

“I get it,” Isaac nods. Stiles let out a hiss when shampoo got in his eyes. “Stiles, are you alright?”    
“Can you pass me a towel?” Stiles asked, poking his head out. He rubbed his eyes before wrapping the towel around his waist. “Does everything seem okay? Something feels off.”    
“What do you mean?”    
Stiles looked around the room, “It seems off. The mirror didn’t fog. Time didn’t change. What is happening?” He walked out into the room. “Jackson?”    
“He got out,” Castiel said, making both boys jump. “Sorry. I have been waiting for you to come out. You are trapped in a dream. But, everything that happens in here happens to you out there. You need to be careful. We are trying to get you out, but right now the only way is to break it from the inside.”    
“A curse?”    
“We could only get Jackson out,” Castiel explained. “I will check on you every day, but the only way to get out of here is if you break the curse from in the dream. Right now there is no magic trace.” 

“How do we do it?” Isaac asked. “What about eating? Drinking? Bathroom?”    
“The curse should keep you subsided. If you eat here, then you get the nutrients,” Castiel explained. “Okay, Dean is telling me to tell you to stay out of trouble. Jackson is gonna look over you guys. He said, Stiles, don’t get yourself killed or he will kill you.” 

“I love the confidence,” Stiles sighed. “Tell him he’s a dick. And, I will figure this out. Sorry, we will figure this out.”    
“So, not only can we not be more than three feet away from each other. But, we are also stuck in a dreamland?” Isaac groaned after Cas disappeared. “This is great.”    
“Oh god! What if I did this?” Stiles asked. “What if I did this because I was trying to break the bond?”    
“Didn’t Cas say there was no trace of magic?” Isaac pointed out. “It couldn’t have been you. We don’t know what it was, but your magic didn’t do this. We know that.”    
“Right. Okay,” Stiles nods. “How do we change the dream though?”    
“Do you think we can do that?” Isaac asked.    
“We change our own dreams regularly,” Stiles looked at his hands. “I tried a few times with Void. It worked a few times.”    
“Oh shit,” Isaac swore. “I forgot that you have been through this already.”    
“Yeah,” Stiles took a breath. “But, it can’t be that bad. At least we have each other right?” 

“Sure,” Isaac nods. “Are we going to have the dreams we usually have?”    
“I don’t know,” Stiles sighed. “I hope not.”    
“That bad?”    
“I usually kill someone,” Stiles sighed. “Lets go get food.”    
“Okay,” Isaac nods. “Should we go back to the house?”    
“We should at least drive by,” Stiles suggests. “How do we drive?”    
“Conjure a car,” Isaac shrugged. Stiles couldn’t tell if he was making a joke about magic or the dream. “Seriously, try it.” Stiles sighs, closing his eyes. He thought of his jeep, which he missed. “You conjured the jeep? Really?”    
“It’s a car isn't it?” Stiles shrugged. “Lets go.”    
“This is going to be a long… However long this takes,” Isaac sighed.    
“You can stay here and find out about the dream world on your own,” Stiles suggested. “Or better yet, conjure up a better friend.”    
“Why would I do that with you here? The most down to earth, asshole on the planet,” Isaac sighed. “Who even in his dream chooses a run down jeep.” Stiles glared and snapped his fingers. Isaac tried to speak but couldn’t now.    
“Now this will be easier,” Stiles smirked and Isaac glared. “Look, I don’t want to be rude. But if all you’re going to do is criticize me, this is how you’re going to stay.” Isaac rose a brow. “It’s annoying. Can you be nice?” He nods. “Good.” 

“If you do that again,” Isaac gave him a look. “I will kill you.” Stiles chuckled, climbing into the Jeep. God he missed this. “You really love this piece of crap don’t you?” 

“The Jeep is not a piece of junk,” Stiles scoffed. “It’s a piece of history. This Jeep got us through a lot. Got us out of a lot too. Without this baby, we wouldn’t be here. Or anywhere.” 

“Didn’t you crash it?” 

“Which time?” Isaac gives him another raised brow. “It’s still running!” 

“Barely,” Isaac chuckled. “Look, I’m not going to argue about this anymore. It’s annoying and honestly I don’t want you to do that thing with my mouth ever again. So, can we talk about how the hell we are going to get out of here?” 

“I was hoping you had ideas,” Stiles took a turn and Stiles looked at him, shocked. “I am joking. Calm down. Don’t worry your pretty head of little curls.” 

“You think my curls are pretty?” Isaac asked and Stiles wanted to shut him up again. 

“Is this place food?” Stiles asked. 

“I don’t know. Also, can’t we just manifest food?” Isaac asked. “I mean like the Jeep.” 

“Sure, but what if it messes something up?” Stiles asked. “I mean, we can have a whole mess on our hands. One thing we conjure equals one thing bad.” 

“Or what if it doesn’t?” Isaac quirked a brow. 

“Fine. We will get food this one time,” Stiles gave in. “Does that look familiar?” 

“What?” 

“That bike… It’s Scott’s,” Stiles frowned pushing the door open. The whole place was from Beacon Hills. Everyone. “Erica?” Stiles’ eyes landed on the blonde. She seemed surprised that he seen her. “Oh my god!” 

“Stiles? What happened?” She ran to him and Isaac wrapping her arms around the human. “Are you?” 

“Dead? I fucking hope not,” Isaac sighed. “Being stuck with him for all eternity…” 

“Seriously? Why do you do that? We go from having a good time to you being a dick in a snap of your stupid fingers,” Stiles rolled his eyes before looking over Erica. “How are you? Are you okay?” He ran his hands over her hair and checked for any wounds. 

“I’m okay,” she nods. “So if you aren’t dead, how are you here?” 

“Someone cursed us,” Stiles sighed. “We don’t know why though. Is anyone else here?” 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Come on.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a table with Boyd and a familiar looking woman. “Stiles, Isaac, this is Laura Hale.” 

“Derek’s sister?” 

“I am,” the woman smiled. “You’re the kid that got possessed? You helped my brother?” 

“I tried,” Stiles swallows. “He’s stubborn like your sister.” 

“My sister? She’s alive?” Laura’s eyes brighten. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “She’s alive and strong. God, she is so independent. She’s put Derek in his place a few times. She has the same angry look as Derek. She’s gorgeous.” Laura has soft features, something that Stiles had started to see in Derek lately. “They both are.” 

“Stiles keeps Derek in line,” Isaac looks at the Hale sister. “They fight like cats and dogs, but Derek wouldn’t be alive without Stiles’ help.” 

“And you are no wolf?” She examines him. “That’s ballsy. I like that. I heard you say, you weren’t dead. Everyone here is.” She looks at the two now. “You can stay with us. We’ve taken in Erica, Boyd, and a few other strays.” 

“No,” Stiles shook his head quickly. “We’ve got a place and we don’t want to intrude.” 

“Well, the offer stands. And if you need anything,” she slides out of her seat. She was gorgeous. Something that Stiles would expect because he did see half of her. But, still she was beautiful. “It takes a while for my brother to trust people, but if he trusts you then I do too.” 

“Thank you,” Isaac nods. 

“Sit and tell us about everything,” Erica insisted. “What happened?” 

“Stiles got possessed by a nogitsune then was reborn. Now he has magic and people are after him. That’s probably how we got here,” Isaac sat in front of Boyd. “He’s powerful. He’s been working with this Fae girl and she bound us together with magic because we fought too much. Oh and get this, Stiles and Jackson are like best friends now.” 

“No shit!” Boyd laughed. “How long?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Stiles laughed. “He’s a good guy, now.” 

“That is so weird,” Erica said. 

Stiles was looking at Boyd, remembering his death, “Boyd… Derek…” 

“I know,” Boyd nods. “I don’t blame him.” 

“I’m so sorry you guys,” Stiles bit his lip. “Really, I am.” 

“We know that too,” Erica’s voice was soft. “Batman can’t save everyone.” He gave her sad eyes which she returned. “You did good, Stiles.” 

“Not good enough.” 

“Who else is here?” Isaac asked. 

“Everyone who’s died in Beacon Hill,” Boyd explains. 

“Shit.” 

“It’s gonna be dark soon,” Erica points out. “We should meet here tomorrow. We can talk more?” 

“Yeah of course,” Stiles nods following her standing. “What happens after dark?” 

“The bad guys come out to play,” Boyd gave her a look. “Just be careful?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nods, bringing her into another hug. “You too.” He hugged Boyd awkwardly before watching them leave. “Supernatural death world?” 

“That’s what I was thinking,” Isaac nods. “Should we go?” 

“Probably,” Stiles agreed. “My house?” 

“Can we drive past my house?” Isaac asked, his voice shook. He wanted to see if his dad was there. 

“Yeah,” Stiles gave him a comforting hand. “If he’s there, I won’t let him hurt you.” Isaac’s eyes were dark but he gave Stiles a nod. Stiles started the car before throwing it into reverse. They got to Isaac’s road and he could see the panic in the wolves body. The graveyard came into sight and even Stiles was a little scared. The lights were on. Stiles stopped in front when they saw the figure in the window. “Shit.” 

“He’s here,” Isaac sucked in a breath. 

“What do you want to do?” Stiles asked. 

“I don’t know,” Isaac frowned. Stiles knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to walk in the house and beat the shit out of the bastard and lock him in a freezer. But, something told him Isaac might not like that. 

“Do you think death changed him at all?” 

“Probably not,” Isaac chuckled. “He’s always been a bastard.” Stiles didn’t have a minute to think before Isaac got out of the car. He was across the street before Stiles had his own door open. He ran up to Isaac feeling a dull ache in his arm already. Isaac banged on the door and the old swim coach opened. He had a raised brow on his face, unamused. 

“Isaac,” he said. No remorse in his voice or even question on how his younger son got there. 

“Dad.” 

“What do you think you are doing here?” Lahey asked. “I was about to leave.” 

“Just wanted to see if you were still a dick,” Isaac took a deep breath and his fists were tight. “Seems you are. Thought death might have gotten to you. Guess not.” 

“What did you say to me?” His nostrils flair like Isaac’s. He raised a hand pointing at his kid. “You don’t talk to me like that boy. I will show you respect. Get in the house.” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Stiles stood in front of the wolf. “I think you should probably go back inside before you do something that you might regret.” 

“Do you know who you’re talking to, kid?” 

“I do,” Stiles nods. “But I’ve never really had a good relationship with adults who don’t deserve it. Ask Agent McCall when he ends up here.” 

“Cocky,” he sneered. “Look, you have no business in this.” Isaac seemed distant. “I can talk to my son however I want.” 

“Sure,” Stiles nods again. “But, that doesn’t mean I’ll let you. I know what you’ve done.” 

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?” He asked. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged, looking back at Isaac. He was now frozen in his place. Stiles didn’t know if he was reliving something or angry. “Look, I think you’re an ass. Okay? Full offense to you as well. I don’t like you and I will make sure there’s a special place in hell for you.” 

“Get in the house, Isaac,” the man snapped again. “Now.” He went to grab Isaacs arm, who in return pulled back with a small sound in his throat. “Always a pussy. Might as well throw you in the freezer maybe that will teach you.” Stiles was boiling now. “Maybe I should teach your friend some manners too.” Stiles wasn’t expecting him to raise his hands, but Isaac grabbed his arm. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“You aren’t gonna hurt him,” Isaac swallowed. “You did everything you could to me in life. Hell, do whatever you want now. But, you aren’t gonna touch Stiles.” The man ripped his arm from Isaac’s grip before grabbing Isaac’s collar. “You think you phase me?” Isaac let out a pained laugh. 

“Worthless little shit. You’re lucky we’re dead because I would kill you right now.” Stiles pointed a finger at the old man now. “What are you gonna do, kid? Point me away?” 

Stiles laughed a little, “no. I’m gonna do worse then point you away.” He flicked his finger and the older man's arm fell to his side. “You see, sir, you hurt Isaac a lot. It took a lot for him to get where he is now. Your son’s willpower right now is impeccable, because if I was in his shoes. You’d be pinned on your wall with spoons. But I don’t think Isaac would like that much. So, I am gonna make sure you get your worth. I’ve read a lot in these past few days. I know that there's a middle life before heaven and hell. I also know, you can feel pain if I do this.” He curled in one of his fingers and the sickening sound of a finger breaking surrounded them. The man let out a scream. “Don’t worry, it will heal just like Isaac’s did. Slowly and painfully. And when you get to your special day. I hope you realize what you’ve done and the devil punished you more than the rest.” 

“Stiles,” Isaac put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.” 

“No it isn’t,” Stiles snapped and another finger broke. “He tortured you, Isaac. You are his son and he tortured you. He beat you and locked you in a freezer. You still can’t be shut in a room for more than an hour.” Another finger. “You might forgive him, but I don’t. He needs to understand what he did.” 

“I get it,” Isaac whispered. “I do, but this isn’t on you. Let’s go.” 

“Fine,” Stiles let his hand fall to his side. 

“Thank you,” Isaac swallowed and started leading Stiles away from the house. 

“Huh faggot too,” his dad spat and Stiles swung around punching the older man in the face. 

“Okay,” Isaac pulled Stiles back. “Let’s go back to your place, yeah?” Stiles nods shaking his hand. They pulled into his driveway and sat there for a minute. Stiles was going to apologize, he wanted to. “Stiles…” 

“I know,” Stiles sighed. “That was out of line and fucked up. I’m sorry, Isaac. I don’t know why I got so mad.” 

“It was pretty messed up,” Isaac nods. “But, it was badass. I can’t believe you punched him.” He laughed a little and Stiles gave him a look of disbelief. “What? It was! You didn’t flinch when he raised his hand at you either. When did you become so cool?” 

“I am not cool,” Stiles laughs. “But thanks. I am sorry though, I shouldn’t have broken his fingers.” 

“Eh,” Isaac shrugged. “Like you’re said, they’ll heal. Now let’s get food. I hope you know how to cook.” 

“I do… So do you,” Stiles frowned. “I know you do, because you made that amazing steak fajita casserole.” 

“Yeah, I can cook. But, I don’t do it often,” Isaac stressed. “My dad never seemed to like the food. Usually I was punished.” 

“Right… Okay, I will cook,” Stiles puts a hand on his shoulder. “Come on.” He tilt his head. “I wonder what Erica meant by the bad guys.” 

“Maybe all of the bad guys we killed,” Isaac suggested. “Maybe they can only come out at night. Like light and dark.” 

“That makes sense,” Stiles agreed. “What do you want? To eat I mean.” 

“Whatever.” 

“That doesn’t help,” Stiles chuckled. “What do you like?” 

“Stiles, I’m a wolf,” Isaac rolled his eyes. “I eat everything. I think I might’ve eaten a bird once when I was shifted.” 

“Right. What was that like?” Stiles asked, pushing his front door open. There was a clink in the kitchen causing them both to look confused. “Hello?” 

“Who’s there?” A woman called. 

“The owner of this house after my dad,” Stiles called back. “Who are you?” 

“The relative of the owner,” she peered around the corner. “Stiles?” 

“Aunt Myra?” Stiles frowned. “I didn’t know…” 

“That I died?” She finished and Stiles nodded. “Yeah, It wasn’t exactly children friendly. Your dad probably didn’t want you to know.” 

“How?” 

“Drugs,” she looked at Isaac. “Who is the wolf?” 

“What?” 

“I’m dead, not stupid,” she rose a brow. “I know a wolf when I see one. I’ve been surrounded by them my whole life.” 

“I see where you get your quick wit from,” Isaac mumbled. “I’m Isaac, a friend of Stiles’. We can stay somewhere else if you’d like.” 

“Nonsense,” she waved a hand. “As long as you don’t disturb me, you can stay. It is Stiles’ house after all. I’ve been keeping it clean. Everything is how you left it. I’ve made pizza.” 

“Has my mom been here?” Stiles asks after they’ve finished their first slice. 

“She was here for a while,” Myra nods. “She always talked about you.” 

“What happened?” Stiles frowned at his food. 

“She moved on to the better life,” Myra explained. “It was a little while ago. Time works differently here. Slower maybe? I’m not sure. But, it was after a rift. Something happened and things haven’t been the same. All of the killers are here now. They were in the shadow side, but now they roam everywhere at night.” 

“Maybe we can help,” Stiles looks at Isaac. “What was the rift like?” 

“It was like something was forced into the world,” she shrugged. “Then someone in your body showed up. They are terrorizing the town.” 

“Void,” Stiles sighed. “Maybe that’s why we are here! We need to help all of them.” Isaac nods. “And, then we can figure out everything else. In the morning we go to Deaton’s.” Stiles felt terrible now. A whole different realm was being terrorized because of his weakness. “Okay, I think it’s time to go to bed. We will see you in the morning.” 

“Alright.” Isaac followed Stiles up to his room. Stiles felt like he was going to have a panic attack, but didn’t want to show Isaac. But, of course, Isaac knew. “Stiles, we can do this. This time, he doesn’t have control over you. We can do this, then get the hell out of here.” 

“I hope so.” He sat on the bed. “Do you think Allison is here?” 

“I don’t know.” Isaac joined Stiles on the bed. “Maybe, I hope she’s not. I hope she’s moved on.” 

“Me too,” he agreed. “I can sleep on the floor if you’d like. You can have the bed.” 

“Are you sure? It’s your house,” Isaac frowned when Stiles nods. He was probably not going to sleep anyways. “Okay.” They fell asleep pretty fast. Isaac was listening to all of the sounds from outside. He listened to Stiles’ breathing slow down to a comfortable pace. 

Issac was woken up to a panting, whispering voice. He sat up looking around the room for a threat. It was Stiles, thrashing on the floor in his sleep. He was asking someone to stop and sweat was glazing his skin. Isaac slowly got off the bed and laid a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles was whimpering and shaking under him. He shook Stiles lightly trying to wake him up. “Stiles. It’s okay, just a dream,” Isaac whispered. “Stiles.” 

“Don’t touch them,” Stiles mumbled. “Please.” 

“Don’t touch who?” 

“Hurt me instead,” Stiles sighed. “Please take me. I will do anything.” A sob. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Stiles, bud, it’s just a dream,” Isaac whispered. “Wake up, Stiles. It’s okay, I’m here Stiles. It’s Isaac.” He was gentle with the human, slowly coaxing him from the fitful sleep. “I’m here.” 

“Don’t hurt Isaac.” Isaac felt bad now. He was always pushing around Stiles and being mean. But, the kid had dreams about someone not hurting him. “Please.” 

“Stiles,” Isaac cooed. “I’m right here.” He pulled Stiles closer and tried not to think about the freckles. Or the way he had a smile line. “Okay, Stiles? I got you, now.” He rubbed circles on his back, comforting the boy. His frown fell into a straight line. “It’s okay, Stiles, I have you.” If Isaac knew anything it was about nightmares and ptsd. He knew exactly what to do, because he wanted someone to do it for him. “Stiles?” 

Stiles blinked, “Isaac?” It barely came out because the lump in his throat. “S’okay.” 

“You don’t have to lie,” Isaac said. “I have them too.” He was still rubbing circles on Stiles’ back. “You don’t have to talk about them, but I’ll stay here as long as you can.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Why don’t you come sleep with me on the bed?” Isaac asks before he can stop himself. “It will be okay. Easier to keep closer than three feet.

“Sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Isaac whispered. “Come on.” He pulled the smaller boy up to the bed. “Here.” He offered the blanket to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Void always goes to hurt all of you guys and I can’t stop him,” Stiles sobs. “I watch you all die.” 

“We are okay,” Isaac whispered. “It’s okay.” He pulled the blanket over himself. “What else?” 

“He never lets me help,” he sighed. “I hear it every time. The sound of all of your breathing, stopping. Your pleads.” 

“I’m sorry for blaming you,” Isaac looked away. “You didn’t deserve that, I was a dick.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles closes his eyes. “You are.” 

“Well, I’m sorry,” Isaac repeats. “You didn’t need that.” 

“S’okay.” Stiles mumbled. “So tired.” 

“You can sleep,” Isaac said, softly. He pulled Stiles into his side. “Just sleep.” If Stiles we’re awake, he would be confused and blushing. But he didn’t care because he was so tired. 


	12. Work

Stiles had kept Isaac at Deaton’s all day looking for answers about the realm they were in. Isaac grew bored sitting on the table so he began looking through all of the herbs and what nots. Neither of them spoke about the night before. Really they didn’t know what to say.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Stiles mumbled, not looking up from his book. Isaac scoffed sifting through the drawer. Something had a flowery smell and he wanted to find it. “What are you doing?” 

“Something,” Isaac frowned. “Smells good. Like a flower.” 

“It’s probably this,” Stiles got up and grabbed a vial from the drawer. “It’s used for trapping supernatural creatures. It lures them in with the smell.” 

“Smell?” 

“Yes,” Stiles nods. “Then when you touch it. It burns.” He pulled the flower out of the vial and grabbed one of Isaac’s hands. He touched it to his finger and Isaac hissed bringing his hand back. “That’s why I said you were going to hurt yourself.” 

“Right,” Isaac sighs. “I’m bored.” 

“I know,” Stiles chuckled as he sat back on the floor with his legs crossed. “You could help me. It would probably go faster.” 

“I don’t understand any of that crap,” Isaac waves a hand. “Can’t we just bring the stuff back to your house?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “But, it’s easier to do it here because Deaton is stocked.” 

“But it’s boring here,” Isaac groaned. “He’s got no TV or things to mess with.” 

“I thought I was the one with ADHD,” Stiles chuckled but looked up at the wolf now. “Look, just sit right here.” He moves some books out of the way. “Look through these for anything that says anything about the veil of death. About light and dark. Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Isaac sighed, sitting down slowly. He flipped open a book and started skimming the pages as Stiles was scribbling something down in a notebook. They sat in silence for half an hour before Stiles jumped up. “What?” Isaac looked up from his place. 

“I know what caused the rift!” Stiles smiled. “Since Void was technically a demon and human because of my body. They didn’t know where to send him, because he had human flesh they sent him here. I was good, mostly. But obviously he was evil. So it caused the whole place to be messed up. That’s why the bad guys can come into the light side.” 

“How do we fix it?” Isaac asked. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles sighed, sitting down again. “I need to find a way to bring balance back.” 

“Couldn’t you exercise him? Like vanquish the demon?” Isaac asked. “Holy water and a priest?” 

“Isaac,” Stiles gave him a look of astonishment. “You are a freaking genius! But we don’t need a priest. We just need a demon killing blade.” 

“Where do we get one of those?” 

“Dean and Sam,” Stiles drawled. “Cas can communicate for us.” 

“How do we get him?” Isaac interjected. 

“He said that whatever happens to us in here happens to us out there,” Stiles thought aloud. “So, I just need to… Here!” Stiles jumped up again and grabbed a cautery tool from the counter. Isaac was confused. “Okay.” Stiles had to take a deep breath before switching the tool on. “I can do this, right?”

“Do what?” Isaac asked. 

“I need to use this tool to burn the message into my skin,” Stiles took a deep breath. “If I stop, you need to keep it going.” 

“I’m not burning a message into your arm! That’s insane,” Isaac hissed. “What is wrong with you?” 

“I can heal! This is the only way!” Stiles argued. 

“Do it to me!” 

“You heal too fast,” Stiles brought the tool down on his arm before Isaac could stop him. He hissed in pain and his whole body went rigid. “Fuck.” He got the ‘N’ down. He took a breath and tightened his grip on the cautery pen. Sweat formed on his face as he bit down on his lip. First ‘E’ is finished. He tasted blood in his mouth. Isaac could smell the burning flesh, it made him nauseous. He grabbed Stiles’ arm trying to take some of the pain. His veins turned black snaking up his arm and hiding behind the shirt. Stiles gave him a grateful sigh before finishing the last ‘E’. His hand was shaking as he started the next letter. Isaac was using both hands to help Stiles’ pain, but he knew it wasn’t helping much. Stiles would usually be passed out by now. The sight of blood and burnt flesh. The only reason he was getting through this was because he didn’t want Isaac to have to finish the job. First word was finished. “Are you okay?” 

“What? Am I okay?” Isaac let out a laugh. “You are the one branding yourself! Am I okay? Are you okay?” 

“Been better,” Stiles muttered. “Only three letters.” 

Isaac swallowed and nodded, “I can…” 

“No, I’ve got it,” Stiles had to convince himself. “Okay.” He stretched his fingers out and started again. This time he was quicker and pushed down harder. He bit his lip again causing more blood to leak into his mouth and down his throat. CAS. He dropped the pen and laid his head on the metal counter. His breathing was ragged as tears started falling down his face. Isaac grabbed him a chair ushering him to sit. “I’m fine.” 

“No you aren’t,” Isaac rolled his eyes. “Here.” He put a cool rag on Stiles’ face. “It will help with the fever feeling.” Stiles thanked him and put it on his forehead. “That was pretty stupid. I’m sure there was another way.” 

“Fastest,” Stiles pulled the rag off and placed it on his arm. “Now I can talk about the time I branded myself.” 

“Why? That is stupid,” Isaac shook his head. “How long do you think it will take?” 

“Well, Jackson is supposed to be watching us,” Stiles shrugged. “So, hopefully not long.” 

“Right,” Isaac sat next to him on the table. “Are you alright?” 

“Oh just peachy,” Stiles smiled with his eyes closed. “You’re very protective today.” 

Isaac gaped for a moment, “I just want out of here. Can’t do that if you’re dead or out of mind.” 

“Right,” Stiles chuckled. “You know I won’t tell anyone if you’re nice.” 

It was Isaac’s turn to laugh now, “oh they wouldn’t believe you anyways.” 

“Isaac,” Stiles opened his eyes. “Why do you do that?” Isaac quirked a brow. “You will be kind for a moment then you turn to sarcasm and jabs.” 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but this is how I show kindness.” 

“I admit that I am grateful you aren’t killing me,” Stiles confesses. “But, I’d prefer if you didn’t insult me every other sentence. I do that enough.” 

“Stiles,” Isaac drawled. “It’s hard for me to get close to people. Okay? I don’t let people get close. So, be grateful that I am even like this with you.”

“Isaac,” Stiles moved closer. “I understand what your dad did to you was bad. I do.” Isaac scoffs again. “My dad was drunk a lot when I was younger. After my mom passed. He would berate me every time he talked to me. He blamed me for my mother passing. Beat me when I did the smallest thing wrong, like get a crayola marker on the table. So, I do know. I’m sorry that my dad stopped and yours didn’t. I wish I could change the timeline for you, but I can’t. I’m not Barry Allen.” 

“The flash?” 

“Yes the flash,” Stiles sighed. “That wasn’t the point though.” 

“I know what the point was,” Isaac rolled his eyes. “I knew about your dad. Found out at Lydia’s party. But, it’s not the same. Not saying that it isn’t traumatic, but it isn’t the same. My dad didn’t like anyone. I didn’t have friends because he would beat me and call them names. It’s different.” 

Stiles sat forwards, “Hey, he’s not gonna do that anymore. You didn’t deserve that and if I knew you before. I would be your friend.” He swallowed and remembered his lip was bleeding. “I will be your friend now, if you’d like.” 

Isaac smiles and shakes his head, “we aren’t friends?” 

“Well, I wasn’t sure,” Stiles stammered. 

“Calm down,” Isaac pushes him back into the chair. “You need to stay there. Let me get you a new rag.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles peeled the rag off letting a whistle escape his lips. “God they need to hurry up. I am not doing this again.” 

“Here,” Isaac was pale. “That looks… sick.” 

“Maybe I should heal it a little?” Stiles frowned. “Maybe they can’t read it with it being so gnarled.” 

“Maybe.” Stiles held his hand over the wound copying what he did with Isaac the day prior. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Isaac watched fascinated but the way his skin closed leaving a light red mark. Hopefully Cas would come soon. Stiles still felt the burning in his arm, but it wasn’t as bad. He tasted the magic for the first time in a while. Metallic and tangy. 

“Okay,” Stiles stretches his hands. “We wait now. Wanna get food?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Isaac groaned. “Let’s go!” He pulled Stiles out of the clinic to the Jeep. “I needed to get out of there anyway because the smell was making me sick.” 

“Wasn’t great for me either,” Stiles replies sarcastically. “Allison. We need to go there.” 

“Can’t we do that after we eat?” Isaac whined. He didn’t want to know if his ex girlfriend was there or not. He couldn’t know. Either would be too hard on him. If she moved on, he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye. If she was then he would feel awful for her staying. 

“No,” Stiles shook his head, starting the Jeep. “I need to know. Just, if she is here. I need to apologize.” He drove through the trees to the complex houses. “I just need to tell her how sorry I am.” 

Isaac watched Stiles’ jaw clenched slightly and he was tense, “okay, we can go.” Stiles gave him an apologetic smile before turning towards the house. He stopped. “Are we going to do what we did yesterday?” 

“No,” Stiles shook his head quickly. “It’s not the same. She is our friend.” 

“Right.” 

“You can stay in the car,” Stiles was watching the house for any movement. 

“And miss Mrs Argent? She’ll tear you to shreds before anything,” Isaac tried to joke. “I mean, I’ll be fine with her. It’s been a while.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“You keep asking me that,” Isaac answered. “What about you? You are shoving yourself into helping everyone here. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’m doing what I do best,” Stiles smiled. “Meddling.” 

“Alright, well, I guess let’s go,” Isaac looks at the house. “Ready?” He pushed the door open and started up the sidewalk. The door opened before they could knock. 

“Stiles? Isaac?” Allison frowned, examining them. “What? What happened?” She pulled them into a hug. “Is this really you?” 

“Could be asking you the same question,” Isaac gave his signature puppy smile. 

“Oh my Isaac,” she had tears in her eyes. “What happened? Come in.” 

“We aren’t dead,” Isaac assures her. “Just visiting.” Stiles was quiet. Isaac wasn’t even sure if the boy was breathing. “Right Stiles?” He put a hand on his shoulder. 

“What? Erm… Yeah,” Stiles blinked. “Hey, Allison.” 

“I’ve been waiting for someone else I know to come here,” she sounded relieved. “How are you here if you aren’t dead?” Stiles looked around the neighborhood. “Oh right, come in.” She moved letting them in. “Come sit.” 

“How are you?” Stiles asked, sitting closest to the door. He played nervously with his fingers. 

“I’m okay,” she said. “It’s been a little lonely, but I’ve made friends.” 

“Your mom?” Isaac asked. 

“Not here,” she shrugged. “Must’ve passed on. Or lives in the shadow side. I’ve been trying to keep them all at bay.” 

“How bad is it?” Isaac asked. 

“Well, since we are already dead. If we die here, we are gone forever,” she explains. “So, I’ve been doing my best to keep everyone alive. Void is really tearing the town up though.” Stiles was playing with his arm subconsciously and didn’t mean to gasp or choke, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Stiles?” Isaac moved closer to the other boy. “Are you okay?” He examined the kid looking for anything that might cause physical pain. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Stiles nods. “My arm just hurts.” Isaac frowned not really believing him. 

Allison watched the exchange, “so what brought you here?” 

“We’re gonna help put the shadow people back on the shadow side,” Isaac was still watching Stiles. “Stiles is at least.” 

“How?” 

“We are going to kill Void,” Isaac said. 

“Is that possible?” Allison asked. “I mean, he’s eternal.” 

“I can do it,” Stiles mumbled tracing the scar. “I have to do it.” 

“Can I help?” 

“Do you have any books on killing demons?” Stiles asked, hopeful. “Or demons at all?” 

“Actually, follow me,” She smiled. “I have some books, but I can’t make anything out of them.” She pulled three from her shelves. “They are in a different language.” 

“Allison,” Stiles sighed in relief. “This is the best gift you’ve ever given.” He skimmed the books. “I wonder if I can make my own closed captions…” 

“Or change the print all together,” Issac suggests. 

“Even better,” Stiles nods. “Do you think I need a spell for that?” 

“Shit,” Isaac swore. “Do you have a spellbook? Or does Deaton?” 

“Spell?” 

“Stiles is a very powerful warlock,” Isaac was looking over Stiles’ shoulder. “Happened after he was reborn from Void’s magic.” 

“Right…” 

“Okay,” Stiles mumbled. “Alena said that most magic was pretty straightforward. Everyone’s magic is different, right?” 

“That’s what she said,” Isaac concurred. “Does that mean all spells are different?” 

“It could,” Stiles nods. “I’ve been able to do everything so far by just muttering a few things in my head. So I mean what if I try?” 

“What if you mess up?” 

“I don’t know what would happen,” Stiles frowned. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Allison asked. 

“Get me candles,” Stiles said. “Isaac, I would ask you to, but you know.” Allison grabbed all of the candles in her house bringing them back. “Okay. Now, I need you both to grab a marker. We need to make this circle.” He drew a circle on a piece of paper. “Ready?” They nod following his instructions moving the area rug out of the way. “Stay outside of the circle. Both of you.” They nod as he sits in the middle of the circle. He closed his eyes and started concentrating. Mumbling a few things here and there. 

“Is there something going on between the two of you?” Allison whispered to Isaac. 

“What? No,” Isaac scoffed. “Why would there be?” 

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “It’s just you guys work and you both keep making sure the other is okay. It’s not like I’m gonna be mad.” 

“Okay,” Isaac held a hand up. “There is nothing going on here. He and I are literally bound together by magic from his mentor. And, he’s kinda the only way I have out of here.” 

“Right,” she nods. “I’m just saying, you two would be a good couple.” He gave her a confused look. “I can see you care about him, it’s obvious. He cares about you. I think you both are just too afraid to admit it.” 

“He doesn’t… It’s platonic,” Isaac was at a loss for words and she laughed. “Whatever. Don’t say anything to him.” 

“I won’t,” she promised. “So, what is he doing?” 

“The circle helps build his magic and concentrate it,” Isaac points. “The candles help make sure his power stays steady, kinda like when you measure electricity with those machines.” 

“What happens if one of us walks in the circle?” 

“Usually, it just breaks the concentration,” Isaac shrugged. “But, Alena said that if he is doing strong magic it could use our energy.” 

“That’s creepy,” she frowned. “So, what’s it like being bound to him? Is he still eccentric?” 

Isaac bit his lip, “it hasn’t been bad. We argue, yeah. But he’s not as spastic. He doesn’t really have the same light as he used to. Not since…” 

“Me?” She finishes and he nods. “Is he okay? He doesn’t look well.” 

“I don’t know,” Isaac admits. “He doesn’t sleep well. He has nightmares still, mostly about us dying. Usually, after his second nightmare he doesn’t even try to sleep again. He has become very self sacrificing. It’s kinda scary. I’m pretty sure if the option ever came, he would have himself killed. Even if the other option was just one of us getting hurt.” 

“Oh, Stiles,” she sounded sad. 

“He blames himself,” Isaac added. “For all of it. For Erica and Boyd. For you. Aiden. Even Scott being turned. He blames himself.” 

“It wasn’t him though,” she looked at the smaller boy. “Doesn’t he know that?”

“He says, he was too weak to fight off Void,” Isaac sighed. “That’s why he won’t really talk to you.” 

“I have to tell him,” Allison took a step forward, but Isaac pulled her back. “I have to.” 

“Don’t break his concentration,” Isaac shook his head. “Wait for him to be finished.” 

“How long will that take?” 

“No telling. I think it depends on how complex the task is,” Isaac sighed. “Also, I think he might be able to call on some elder magic people who can take him through what he has to do. He’s the most powerful warlock to live in centuries. They all want to help him.” 

“Is he in danger?” 

“Yeah. Probably will be for a while,” Isaac leaned against the wall. “At least until he can show that he can use his magic efficiently.” 

“Maybe that’s why you’re here.” 

“Could be.” 

“Is he glowing?” 

“Yeah. He does that sometimes,” Isaac nods. “It’s fine.” The flames rose around him. “That’s okay too. If they get bigger than five inches, I’ll step in.” He watched Stiles carefully, waiting for the moment he might have to step in. Stiles literally lit up the entire room. The light even showed through his clothes this time. Stiles was mumbling things to himself so quietly Isaac’s ears couldn’t even pick it up. The candle light stayed steady, which kept Isaac in his place. Allison brought him food and placed a plate on the desk for Stiles. 

After an hour Stiles let a small gasp before he fell into the circle and the candles died. Isaac has to hold Allison back again as Stiles gasps for air. He opened his eyes to show the golden color. This time they stayed like that for five minutes as Stiles pushed out of the circle to explain what they needed to do. More like what he needed them to do while he read the books. 

“Are you okay?” Allison examined the warlock. “Your eyes.” 

“What?” He touches his face. He’d never seen his eyes change color before, Isaac might’ve forgotten to tell him. “What’s wrong with them?” 

“They’re glowing gold,” she laughed a little. “You didn’t know?” 

“No.” 

“I might’ve forgotten to tell you about that,” Isaac muttered. “It’s happened twice.” 

“My eyes glow? Gold? Like wolves?” Stiles clarified. 

“Not like a wolf’s,” Allison shook her head. “It’s lighter.” She thought for a moment. “Like an owl.” 

“Cooler?” Stiles asked and she nods. “Awesome.” He smiled a little. “Okay, so the only way I can read the books is to stay in that circle. So, when I find stuff, I need you guys to write it down.” He looked at Isaac. “And find out where to get the item.” He looked at Allison now. “Since Isaac can’t leave my side due to a bonding spell, I need him to write the stuff down.” 

“That’s fine,” Allison nods. “I’m at your disposal. Anything you need. I’m just glad I can see you, as yourself again.” Isaac gave her a knowing look. “And, Stiles, thanks for still being you. I’ve missed you.” She hugged him tightly, which startled him at first. “Are those muscles?” 

Stiles laughed awkwardly, “I’ve been training with hunters.” 

“God, you’ve changed so much,” she sighed. “Okay, I’ve got food for you here.” She hands him the plate. “Anything else you need, ask. Now, go get to work.” He took the plate and went back to the circle. He started going through the book. All of the monsters listed alphabetically. 

“Okay, Isaac right down everything I say,” Stiles says after he got to the page. “To keep a demon in place, you need salt; iron; holy water; holy fire; devils trap: which is this.” He shows Isaac the drawing, which he tried to copy the best of his ability. “To kill the demon we can use an angel blade; death's scythe; a special demon killing blade made by Kurds; or the famous colt revolver with an original bullet. But there is nothing telling us where we can get that. Or if it still exists. It also says that the demon blade doesn’t work on all demons. The higher up ones to be more exact. Like the knights of hell. Is Void a knight of hell?” Isaac shrugged. “Okay, the angel blade will work though. If we can’t find this magic demon killing blade. I don’t think we are getting death's scythe.” 

“There’s no spell?” Allison asked. 

“Not for Void,” Stiles explained. “He’s too powerful.” 

“How do we lure him though?” Isaac asked. 

“We play Scooby Doo,” Stiles smiled. “And we have two friends here who would love to help.” Allison frowned. “I call Fred.” 

“Please,” Isaac laughed. “You are always getting caught by the bad guys. You are obviously Daphne.” Stiles scoffed. “I’m telling the truth.” 

“Well, without me you’d never find out anything,” Stiles argued. “So maybe I’m Velma.” 

“I can go with that,” Isaac shrugged. “Not Fred though.” 

“Do we have to be anyone?” Allison asked. 

“Well there’s no fun if we don’t call who we want to be,” Stiles frowned. “Whatever, we will go to the Hale house and get Erica and Boyd. See if Laura can help find a lot of salt and iron. I am going to try and summon the blade.” 

“You can summon?” Allison asked. 

“Well, this is technically a dream world for us,” Stiles explained. “So, I can summon a lot of stuff.” 

“What about Cas?” Isaac asked. 

“Maybe they didn’t get the message?” Stiles shrugged. “We don’t know how it works.” He closed his eyes and tried to picture the blade. Which was difficult since he’s never seen it. He thought about everything with the demon. Hunting demons. Killing demons. Anything that might bring the blade to him. Instead of the blade he somehow summoned Baby. “Baby?” 

“What did you call me?” Isaac stopped quickly. 

“Not you,” Stiles shook his head going outside. “The car. It’s Dean’s car.” 

“You’re telling me, we could have been driving around in this? Instead of your Jeep?” Isaac’s eyes were wide. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles gave him a look. “Sorry.” 

“Who’s Dean?” Allison asked, looking at the car. “Dean Winchester?” 

“I forgot you knew him,” Stiles nods. “He’s been the one training me.” 

“He’s hot right?” Allison smiles.

“Oh yeah. God when he took me down our first training day,” Stiles shook his head. “Those boys have some damn good genes.” Allison agreed. 

“Can we not talk about this?” Isaac rolled his eyes. “Why did you conjure the car?” 

“Well, I was thinking of hunters. Maybe a translation error?” Stiles shrugged. “Open the trunk though.” Isaac did as told. “I think this is why.” Stiles pulled the small silver blade. It was cool in his fingers as he spun the thing around. 

“Stiles,” Cas made the three jump. “How did you get the car? Where are we? Who are you?” 

“Cas! It’s about time,” Stiles sighed in relief. “I figured out why we are here. This isn’t a dream. Well it is for Isaac and I. But, this is like the veil of life and death for Beacon Hills. The Nemeton keeps them here until they choose to pass. But, when I died and was remade Void still had my human body. My body was good and he was a demon. That caused a rift in the balance. So, we have to fix it. So, I tried to summon a demon killing blade. Then, the car came.” Castiel looked confused. “And this is Allison. Chris’ daughter. She’s helping us.” 

“That isn’t the demon killing blade,” Castiel said. “The blade disappeared. You’ll need this.” He pulled a long, slim silver blade from his coat. “Angel blade. It kills all demons.” 

“This is not what I was expecting,” Stiles muttered, taking the blade. “Any other advice?” 

“This is more Dean and Sam’s expertise. I can just use my hand,” Castiel sighed. “But, I know you’re gonna need a strong trap to someone like the Nogistune. I suggest somewhere with a good structure made of iron.” 

“Aren’t buildings all made of iron?” Isaac asked. 

“Steel,” Stiles corrected. “Older buildings though, ones made around the industrial revolution. Those were made with iron because it was cheap.” 

“So why don’t we use the old commerce building?” Allison suggested. “We had that history project.” 

“Allison! I could kiss you,” Stiles was ecstatic. “I won’t because, you know. But, you get it.” 

“That would be weird,” she agreed. 

“Use holy water to trap the circle,” Castiel said. “Holy fire keeps them well too.” Stiles nods. “Salt probably won’t work well, but it’s a start.” 

“Thanks Cas,” Stiles nods. “Tell Dean I’m driving baby. Tell him that I am playing my own music too.” 

“He’s not happy,” Castiel said. 

“I know,” Stiles smiled. “Okay, we got work to do. Cas, tell them to be prepared. We get out tomorrow.” 

“Be careful.” He disappeared. 

“You know? I’m gonna miss you guys,” Allison sighed. “Everyone is moving on.” 

“Allison,” Isaac gave her a sad smile. “We miss you every day.” 

“Don’t say goodbye yet,” Stiles snapped. “Get in the car. I’m driving, Dean would kill me if I let either of you.” 

“Would he though?” Isaac asked. 

“Yes. He likes me more,” Stiles argued. “Just get in the car. We have to get Erica and Boyd and get the plan in motion.” 

“Don’t make a joke,” Allison groaned. 

“Let’s go Gang, we’ve got a mystery to solve,” Stiles smiled. They both groan now getting in the car. “Can’t I have a little fun?” 


	13. Bound, Unbound, and Bound Again

“You are so Shaggy and Scooby!” Erica argued. “Especially since the two of you can’t go more than three feet from each other! Seriously, you guys have to see it.” 

“I’m not getting into this,” Allison held her hands up. “Not again.” 

“Again? You didn’t even say anything about it when I wanted to be Fred!” Stiles whined. “I am not a coward! Neither is Isaac.” 

“Hey! They play good bait,” Erica said. “Which is what you are doing, I hope. If we die it’s bye bye forever.” 

“I am,” Stiles pulled his flannel off. “I’m sure he wants a few words in with me anyways.” 

“What?” Isaac spun. “You want us to be the bait?” 

“Actually,” Stiles grabbed Isaac’s wrist and there was a burning feeling for a second then it was gone. “You are gonna stay here with them. I’m just going.” 

“Stiles,” Isaac shook his head looking at the red band on his wrist. 

“Don’t argue,” Stiles held a hand up. “I’m going. Okay, Boyd, you are in charge of getting the salt line finished in the doorway. Erica you are an artist. Draw the devils trap on the ceiling and the floor. Allison, you have the holy water. Isaac, you have the blade.” 

“I think someone should go with you,” Allison spoke up. “You shouldn’t go alone. Let me.” 

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “He can hurt all of you.” 

“He can hurt you too.” 

“Not if he wants his power back,” Stiles swallows. “If he kills me, he loses the power forever and can never get out.” 

“Well, how are you going to get the sides to close?” Boyd asked. “If you are bait. We are all here. Who is going to close the shadows off?” 

“As soon as we get Void trapped,” Stiles started. “I have the spell to close the other side. Now, go do your jobs.” Isaac went to argue again, but Stiles held up a hand to silence him. The others took this as no more talking and started doing what they were told. Stiles helped add salt to the windows and any other exits. He made sure Allison also had a handful of mountain ash as well. Isaac sulked in the corner while they worked, but it didn’t phase Stiles. This was his job, Isaac wasn’t going to be hurt anymore. No one else was. 

He walked out of the building while no one was looking, making sure to give Isaac his speech back. He stood in front of the closed Beacon Memorial, where Void no doubt would be there with his victims and friends. He closed his eyes for a moment getting ready. 

“Hey Void! I’ve heard that you’ve been looking for me,” Stiles screamed at the door. “Well, I’m here now. Why don’t we settle things?” 

“Stiles,” Void sneered. “I’d say it’s been a long time, but I see you every dreadful day. Come to give me back my power?” 

“No,” Stiles shrugged. “Just to talk. You see, I didn’t really like when you took over my body.” 

“Well, I enjoyed it,” he mimicked Stiles’ shrug. “So what did you come to see me for? In the den of the shadow people? Come to die again? What would this be, the fourth time?” 

“I haven’t really been keeping count,” Stiles chuckled. “Been busy cleaning up your mess.” 

“How?” 

“You know, cover stories. Unidentifiable bodies. Unclaimed bodies. One of them was you,” Stiles explained. “Not that it mattered. You got cremated and dumped into a vault.” 

“Well,” he shrugged. “Now that you’re here, which I’ve been waiting for, did you ever feel my power inside you?” 

“Sure.” 

“How’d it make you feel?” He smiled. 

“Doesn’t matter now,” Stiles shrugged. 

“The games no fun if you don’t play, Stiles,” Void tsked. “You know the rules.” 

“I do,” Stiles agreed. “But, I also know you like the chase. I don’t want to talk about it here. This place has already freaked me out.” 

“Fine,” Void waved an arm. “A place in mind then?” 

“Town? Does anyone come near you anyways? I would feather away from people,” Stiles said. “I hate them.” 

“Ah, I knew I liked you for a reason,” Void smiled. “I think I’ve got a place. Did you drive?” 

“Of course. I don’t walk anywhere? Did you learn anything about me?” Stiles scoffed. “I stole this car from a hunter before I died. She’s pretty nice.” 

“Ooh, you stole something? Tell me more.” 

“I’ve done a lot since you left me to myself,” Stiles shrugged. “It got boring after. So, I left for Kansas. Everything goes on there. I figured I could get away with the most. And, I did. I got away with a lot until the Winchesters found me. I stole their car and got out of there. That’s how I got here. They used an angel blade on me.” 

“Tell me,” Void turned to him. “What did it feel like? After I left. My power, how did it feel?” 

“It felt… amazing,” Stiles was truthful. “God, it felt so good. I wasn’t weak anymore. People bowed down to me. They were scared of me.” 

“Yeah.” 

“It was just like when we were one body,” Stiles bit his lip. “It was amazing and I wish it never ended. I want more.” He knew this was what Void wanted to hear. “Do you feel it too? The power between us? The chaos we can create?” 

“I do,” Void nods. “But, I think we could do more if we were in one body again.” 

Stiles looks at him with a devilish smirk, “I was thinking the same thing.” 

“Perfect,” Void clapped. 

“We will have everything,” Stiles pulled off the road. “You know, it’s weird. I thought you’d look like me still. But, you don’t. You look like you have the outline of me, but different features. Better features.” 

“That comes with the magic,” void explained. “We can look like anyone we want. I just need you too.” 

“Let’s find somewhere we can do this alone then,” Stiles said. “Do it now and get it over with?” 

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Void said. “Where are we?” 

“This is Eichen House,” Stiles said. “Power radiates from here and it’s the best place we can do this.” 

“Ah… I remember now,” Void nods getting out of the car. “Where?” 

“Just follow me,” Stiles slammed the door shut. He brought Void through the main doors, passing a few patients. He led Void to the stairs that brought them to the basement. “Do you have any idea what goes on here?” Void said nothing. “They use the basement to do experiments on supernatural creatures, locking them in these cells. They will do as much as drilling into their brains.” Stiles held a hand to his third eye. “Most die here.” 

“I feel the pain,” Void rose a brow. “Do you feel the vibrations of the electricity?” 

“No. I’m not a fox anymore,” Stiles mumbled. “I’m something else.” 

“Correction, you were. Now, we will be fox and warlock,” Void smiles. “We can get out of this realm and take over the living one.” 

“Why stop there?” Stiles slid a door open. “We can take over all of them. Then get rid of all of the angels then Lucifer.” 

“Planning so far ahead are you?” 

“Why not?” 

“Did you bring us a gift?” Void asked, sensing a wolf. “I feel someone not too far away.” 

Stiles frowned, “I didn’t bring anyone. Why would I?” 

“Right. Then who do I smell? A boy?” Void stopped. “Feels like a friend of yours.” 

“Probably somebody I killed,” Stiles followed his gaze. “Hiding?”

“I’ll bring them out,” Void offered. 

“No, let me,” Stiles took in a deep breath. “Just so I can show you, that I’m completely in.” The other waves a hand for him to continue. Stiles held a hand up opening all of the doors in the hallway. Each of them screeching as the friction of metal on metal. The lights flicker and show Isaac at the end of the hall. 

“Friend or lover?” Void seemed amused. 

“Does it matter?” Stiles asked. 

“Sure,” Void said. “Friends die. Lovers can be used. So which is he? I feel something between the two of you.” 

“Lover,” Isaac called. “I helped him kill a lot of people. I’m sure you sense that by now though.” 

“I sense something,” Void shrugged. “What's your name, wolf?” 

“Isaac.” 

“Biblical. Would be very ironic,” Void thought our loud. “Tell me Stiles. Is he being truthful? Or is he trying to save himself?” 

“I wouldn’t call us lovers,” Stiles raised a brow. “Casual, maybe. We spent some time in France together after Kansas.” 

“Well, to kill or not to kill? The age old question,” Void clapped. “Is he useful?” 

“Depends on the task,” Stiles looked away from the wolf. “Great to look at, sure. Easy on the ears when he speaks. But, he doesn’t follow instructions very well.” 

“Strong?”

“Strong minded and hard headed. I’m sure you can look at him and see if he’s strong in other ways,” Stiles gestured. “I mean, his arms show through the shirt.” 

“Maybe we should have him be the persuader,” the other shook his head. “Tell me, Isaac, what brought you here?” 

“Stiles.” 

“How did you know he was here?” 

“Smell.” 

“Why would you follow him into a place like this?” 

“Obsession,” Isaac didn’t miss a beat. “I’d do anything for him.” 

“Hmm,” Void examined him. “Stiles, seems you have a fan. Tell me, is he that good?” 

“In bed?” 

“What else?” 

“He’s better than good,” Isaac insisted. “Godlike.” 

“Did you put him under a love spell?” Void asks. 

“Yes, I got bored and wanted someone to take my frustrations out on,” Stiles lied. “He’s been following me around since. Didn’t think it would last after death.” 

“I think he’d be a great pet,” Void concluded. “Wouldn’t you?” 

“I’m whatever you want me to be, Stiles,” Isaac said. 

“Hmm. Seems even the spell works only on your body,” Void continued. “I knew you were strong. At least after the merge, he wouldn’t know which is which.” 

“If the spell wasn’t intact, he wouldn’t know anyways,” Stiles chuckled and Isaac gave a little brow quirk when Void wasn’t paying attention. “Can we move now? This is boring.” 

“Of course. Lead the way,” Void made an ushering gesture. “Seems Like Isaac’s spell is wavering that he can stand to be this close without touching you though. You should fix it before we go any further. Magic down there works differently.” 

“Right,” Stiles sighed. “Isaac, come here.” Stiles curled his finger in, pulling Isaac closer. He let his fingers glow gold for a moment dancing around Isaac’s eyes. He blew on them lightly so the sparks would soak into Isaac’s skin. He closed his eyes mimicking a spell in his mind that he read in one of the books at Deaton’s. 

“I’d suggest you hurry,” Void rolled his eyes. 

“It’s finished,” Stiles opened his eyes and they were the same cat like gold. “Let’s go. I don’t want this to last longer than it needs to.” 

“Agreed.” 

“Isaac,” Stiles held a hand up. “Keep quiet.” Isaac nods, grabbing Stiles’ hand. He felt the wave go over him when Stiles opened his eyes. He couldn’t help his body’s reaction to Stiles’ every movement. Like a dog. Stiles led them down to the basement. Isaac stayed close to Stiles, he even let out a whine when Stiles dropped his hand. “You know, I’ve been practicing a lot. You should let me do the honors of doing the spell. Since, it will be the last thing I can subconsciously do myself.” 

“Fine.” Void waved his hand lazily. Stiles drew a small circle on the floor. Stiles stood in the circle and motioned for Void to join. 

“Isaac light the candles,” Stiles ordered before he started reciting a bonding spell. Void barely paying attention let Stiles grab his wrist. Warmth wrapped around both of their arms before adding a line between them. 

“This isn’t the right spell,” Void growled. 

“I know,” Stiles smirked. “This gives me power over you. So, you can’t leave my side.” He grabbed Void’s arm again. “This makes sure you can’t use your magic against me.” 

“What are you doing? You think this is a game you can win?” Void laughed. “I’m stronger than you.” 

“Not anymore,” Stiles’ smile grew wider as he touched Void’s forehead causing the other to fall to the floor. Stiles let out a breath before stumbling himself, which Isaac was close enough to catch him. “Thanks, Isaac.” He used the wolf to steady himself and touched Isaac’s forehead again taking the spell. “I’m sorry about the spell.” 

“What did you do?” Isaac frowned down at Void. “You didn’t say anything about this part of the plan.” 

“Well, I also didn’t tell you to follow me,” Stiles shook his head. “He would’ve killed you.” 

“Well he didn’t,” Isaac shrugged. “What now?” 

“We get him to the building,” Stiles sighed. “Grab him.” 

“Why me?” 

“Because, I still don’t have superhuman strength,” Stiles gestured to himself. “And, you can carry him for miles before falling over in exhaustion.” 

“Whatever,” Isaac sighed. “Just so we are clear though, I want to know before you do a spell like that to me again.” 

“Fine, I will run it past you next time,” Stiles sighed. “I should’ve left it on you until we got out of here.” Isaac growled. “Joking. I swear I am joking.” He held his hands up. 

“If you would’ve asked,” Isaac lifted the other off the floor. “I would’ve done it without the spell.” He started towards the emergency exit. “All of it.” Stiles was confused and at a loss of words. Again. “Close your mouth, Stiles. It’s gonna catch one of these flies.” 

“We will talk about that later,” Stiles called after Isaac. “You can’t just say shit like that without explanation.” 

“Can’t I? Isn’t that the first amendment?” Isaac asked and Stiles could hear the amusement. “What else do you have planned?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Stiles chuckled as Isaac threw Void in the backseat of the impala. 

“I mean, yes,” Isaac climbed next to Stiles. “Because, you could’ve died too.” 

“I’m not dying until I fix everything,” Stiles said. “So, you don’t have to worry about that.” 

“I think I will because that could literally mean anything,” Isaac argued. “You’re like a child running with scissors.” 

“I’d like you to call it being noble,” Stiles quipped. 

“I’d call it stupidity,” Isaac rolled his eyes. “You can’t fix everything, Stiles. That’s kinda why they call it life. It’s unpredictable and you can’t change what’s already done.” 

“Well, I can change someone’s life,” Stiles said. “And I am going to, because this person deserves it more than me.” 

“What are you going to do?” Isaac groaned. 

“I’m going to bring Allison back to life,” Stiles confesses. “And, you can’t change my mind. So, either agree to help or stay out of it.” 

“Is this gonna kill you?” Isaac’s voice was quiet. 

“Maybe.” They didn’t say anything for the remainder of the ride to the old building. Isaac has to drag Void to the old conference room where Allison and the others were. “Okay, salt the doorway. Someone get some iron. Isaac get the blade ready and don’t give me that look. Now, I have to work on getting this bond off of us.” 

“What happened between you two?” Erica questioned, watching Stiles walk to the other version of himself. “Get into a fight?” 

“A lovers quarrel,” Allison jokes. 

“He’s going to do something stupid,” Isaac sighed. “And, it’s going to get him killed and there’s nothing I can do because he thinks it’s noble or something.” 

“What’s he gonna do?” Boyd asked. 

“Okay,” Stiles interrupted. “I’m going to wake him up.” 

“Why don’t you just kill him now?” Erica asks. 

“Because,” Stiles sighed. “I’m gonna make him feel the pain.” 

“I’m not opposed,” Allison mumbled. 

“See, Allison gets it,” Stiles laughed. “That’s why she has the holy water.” 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Isaac grumbled, pulling the blade from his hiding spot. Stiles gave him a sad look but pushed it away as Allison joined him at the edge of the circle. Stiles pushed his fingers against Voids forehead. 

“Well,” Void groaned. “What do we have here?” 

“Payback,” Allison crosses her arms. 

“Payback?” Void laughs. “How?” 

“Do it, Allison,” Stiles sighed, watching Allison take the jug of water and splash some towards the demon. “It’s just a little price, for the hell you’ve put all of us through. Killing Allison.” Void hissed as his skin bubbled from the holy water. 

“You can do this,” Void laughed. “But, I can always come back.” 

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “Because this time, I’ve got a little friend that will get rid of you permanently. Right after I do this.” Stiles stepped into the circle and soaked two of his fingers into the holy water. He traced a mark onto Void’s forehead. “You aren’t going to leave hell. Ever.” The skin bubbles under Stiles’ fingers and melts off. “Okay pour the rest of the holy water.” Allison does just that. “Okay, Isaac give me the angel blade.” This grabbed Void’s attention. “That’s right, Void. You fucked up a lot of lives with this pack. Now, you aren’t gonna do it again.” Stiles had the same face that Void used only so long ago. Isaac handed the blade to Stiles and took a step back. 

“You think you’re the good guy?” Void laughed. “You are just as bad as me, Stiles. Did you forget that I am you? I know exactly what goes on inside your head. I know everything you’ve done. Everything.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “But, I’m paying for my sins. Now you are. I’m making amends and becoming better with each step. You are being burned. This is the end, Void.” 

“Really? Stiles, all of your burnt bridges are being rebuilt? Sure you can say that with your dead friends. They can’t say whether they actually forgive you or not. But, your alive friends. What about them? Will they forgive you for running off? Taking their memories?” 

“They will after I’m finished,” Stiles shrugged, playing with the blade. “You know this is gonna be the easiest kill.” 

“Will it? Easy to kill yourself,” Void asked. “More messed up than I thought. Wasn’t just me that did that though, was it? The constant bashes from your friends. Getting shoved around. Nobody pays any attention to you, because everybody wants to be friends with the captain of the lacrosse team. Not his dorky best friend. Nobody wants the spastic kid who constantly runs into trouble, and causes it. Maybe that’s why nobody noticed you changing when I was there. Why they even liked you better.” Stiles clenched his jaw. “Why the only time you could get a girlfriend was with me running you.” 

“Stiles, just do it,” Erica said. “Don’t listen to anymore of his crap.” 

“I will,” Stiles gripped. “You aren’t getting to me. You know why? Because, I know all of those things. But I don’t care anymore.” Stiles ran the blade down Void’s arm. A line of light came out of his arm. “You taught me that.” His eyes were crazy. “I’ve actually learned a lot from you. Like how to never sleep. Certain sounds now throw me into panic attacks. But, also, I know that if I hit right in this little place here.” Stiles pointed the blade at his torso. “I can push right through to your heart. Instant kill. Let me tell you, I can’t wait to watch the light leave your eyes. I can’t even close my eyes anymore. Fitting to watch your eyes burn out of your head.” He pushed the blade and the light burned through his eyes and chest. Stiles ripped the blade out just as quick and Void’s body collapsed to the floor. Stiles took a step back surprised that he actually did it. “I did it!” 

“Yeah,” Erica nods. “He’s finally gone!” 

“Good jun, Stiles,” Boyd gives the boy a shoulder pat. 

“Stiles,” Allison smiles at him. “What now?” 

“I recreate the barrier,” Stiles explains. “And then I get you guys to come back to life.” 

“Stiles,” Allison shook her head. “That’s too much, we’ve already made our peace with all of this.” 

“Yeah, we are helping the young wolves who come in,” Erica nods. “We help Laura. Besides, what’s the cost?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Stiles sighed. “Allison, your dad needs you. Lydia and Scott need you. Isaac needs you out there. You didn’t deserve this.” 

“Stiles,” Allison looks at Isaac then back at Stiles. “They will be fine. They need you.” 

“Too late,” Stiles said, grabbing her arms. He quickly recited the spell. “Life and death comes at a time. This girl is stuck in the middle. She didn’t deserve the life it gave her, another chance is what she deserves. Give the girl what she deserves.” None of it rhymed. At all. But, evidently the rhyme didn’t really matter in a spell. His body was blinding to them all and Allison started to glow with him. Then she was gone. A second had passed and Isaac was gone too. “Erica; Boyd.” 

“No, Stiles,” Erica shook her head. “Just close the barrier. We are fine. Okay? We are. We love it here. And, it’s where we belong. Just, make sure that Derek doesn’t do anything stupid. He’s got enough on his plate.” 

“Close the barrier,” Boyd nods. “We will be okay.” 

“No,” Stiles sighed. “You guys deserve a second chance at life. To be happy and alive.” 

“We are happy,” Erica smiled, bringing him into a hug. “We love you, Stiles. Now, close the barrier and don’t be a dumbass.” Stiles sighed, shaking his head. “Just do it. There’s not enough time.” Stiles closes his eyes one last time and the light shoots out. Pushing the shadows to the barriers. 

“Stiles?” Dean shook the kids body. “Stiles? What is going on?” Isaac shot up gasping for air. “What is going on?” 

“Allison,” Isaac coughed. “Where is she?” 

“What are you talking about?” Jackson asked. 

“Stiles brought her back,” Isaac explained. “He brought her back before he was going to close the barrier.” 

“He did what?” Jackson was freaking out. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that he is going to die,” Alena said. “Necromancy isn’t safe and it is strong. He’s sacrificed himself for the girl. I’m sure he knew that already.” 

“He did,” Isaac nods. 

“Guys! There’s a girl in the living room,” Jack called. “Hello?” 

“Someone needs to get Chris,” Issac said. “Go tell him that Allison is back. Tell him that Stiles did it.” 

“What are you doing?” Jackson asked. 

“I’m going to stay with him until…” 

“Isaac,” Dean sighed. “It could be a while, if it happens. Maybe you should eat and shower.” 

Isaac shook his head, “I’m staying here.” Sam pulled Dean out of the room, giving a knowing look to the kid. Jackson stayed for a few hours. Just watching them both. He had just gotten a friend who didn’t see him as a dick anymore. Now, he had to be a hero and get himself killed. Chris had not been able to say anything but he cried. He hugged his daughter tight and wouldn’t let her go. Dean and Sam knee the feeling all too well. For both parties. Jackson brought Isaac food and water. Stiles had no movement, but they could hear the extremely faint sound of the others' heartbeat. 


	14. Afterlife

Stiles knew that he could die. He just didn’t think that he would. He also didn’t think he was going to feel it, but he did. He left the death realm and found all black. He could feel his body and himself breathing. He could feel if someone would touch him. But, he couldn’t open his eyes or move. It was like being comatose. He listens to the surrounding sounds, no one spoke much while they were in the room. Only a few questions asking how he was doing. He felt a constant weight and warmth next to him. Someone would check his pulse every so minutes or hours. He couldn’t tell. How long was he like this? How long would he be like this? The only thing keeping him from going incredibly crazy was that he could still dream. But, even those were bleak. He’s woken up by a tightness in his chest and it burned like hell. He wished he could grab his chest; claw at it. But he couldn’t move. He wanted to scream out. He realized that this was it. He couldn’t breathe anymore. His body was now failing him. He didn’t care though. Allison deserved a second chance. She deserved to be alive. 

Isaac was also woken up. Stiles was choking or gasping? He couldn’t tell. His body seized as he tried to breath, but Isaac could see the color of his skin turning already. He called for help, but even they couldn’t do anything. No one could help Stiles now. They had to watch as he took those final breaths. Allison felt sick when she walked into the room and even remembered her own death. What she wanted so she sat with them. She held Stiles close to her and pet his hair. She whispered in his ears that it would be okay. Jackson didn’t stay in the room though. He was mad. Mad at Stiles for doing something so stupid that he would die. Mad at Isaac for letting him do it. He was mad at everyone and everything so he went to his room. The door slammed making the shelves on the wall shake and things fell. The older men, they didn’t know what to do. They knew that Stiles was willing to do anything for his friends and family. They knew that he would do whatever he could to help them and make sure they were happy. They didn’t want to disturb the kids and their little time left with Stiles. Their friend. Chris thought of the kids back in Beacon Hills who won’t get to say their goodbyes. They wouldn’t know until someone told them and the spell wore off. He wondered if it started to yet. 

Lydia felt his death across the world. She woke up in a sweat and the memories of the boy came flooding back. Then she felt the shift and she knew that it was his last breath. She screamed in pain and was sure that all of California heard it. What hurt worse was that she was the only one who would remember it. The only one who knew who Stiles was to all of them. 

When Stiles’ body finally stopped thrashing, Allison let a few broken tears fall as she continued to let his hair. Isaac stayed silent watching the wall, but tears streamed down his face. Dean had put down three beers and was grabbing his fourth. Sam joined him with Castiel, the latter not drinking. Jack was confused with it all, in his mind this was heroic and how Stiles wanted to go. Why was everyone so mad? Why was he mad too? 

Stiles fell into the floor in confusion. This wasn’t the realm of death. It was warmer here and there were more colors. People he didn’t recognize passed by without giving him a second look. Women who were dressed in ancient clothes gave him looks of sorrow as they passed, but stayed quiet. Where was he? He stumbled to his feet trying to find anything familiar. 

“Sir, are you Stilinksi?” A teenage girl asks. 

“I am?” He frowns. 

“Follow me, the ancestors want to see you,” she smiles warmly and begins walking. Stiles followed looking around one last time. “You’ve been quite the talk of all the realms. Everyone has been waiting to meet the boy who runs with wolves and lives to tell his tale of the Nogistune.” 

“Well, I’m not that great,” Stiles shrugged. 

“On the contrary,” she looks over her shoulder. “You are the first of your kind in hundreds of years. You are noble and kind. I see in your eyes that you never wanted any of this.” 

“I didn’t,” he sighed. “But I am not noble. I’m pretty selfish really.” 

“Everyone has selfish tendencies,” she agreed. “But, not everyone will give their life in hopes that their friends will get a second chance. Not everyone puts their own life on the line for others.” 

“Well it was the right thing to do,” he shrugged. 

“Still, not everyone would do it. Not everyone would help fix a different realm of people who he didn’t know. Most of them who hurt him at some point,” she gives him a knowing look. “The ancestors will look at this for your trial.” 

“Trial?” Stiles stops. “I’m on trial?” 

“Every witch or warlock goes on trial after they pass,” she explains. “It helps determine who moves on and who have been deemed unmovable, so to speak. If sins outweigh the good deeds, they will be sent to hell. And the opposite for heaven. The unmovable stay until their deeds become unbalanced.” 

“So everyone here? They are unmovable?” Stiles clarified. 

“That or awaiting their trial,” she explains. “Your trial has taken up the spots of today’s. You are a celebrity here.” 

“I don’t want anyone to have to stay here for longer than needed,” he frowns. 

“The ancestors insisted because of the circumstances,” she began up the steps of an old courthouse. ‘Original’, Stiles thought to himself. “Wait out here until you are sent for.” He nods waiting outside a room. He paced. What if the deaths of everyone would change the outcome? Would he go to hell? What if he gets stuck here? 

The doors open, which he takes as a signal to enter. He walks into a room full of people. Gasps across the room and whispers surround him. He feels strangely self conscious. He steps up to a podium and someone announces the ancestors. “Alatar Richards…. Georgia Hanson… Ophelia Francis…. Gretchen Deeds… And Sir Eliphas.” Stiles noticed the teenage girl first, third in line. 

“State your name,” Alatar speaks, he had a thick accent that Stiles put his finger on. 

“Right, I am Stiles Stilinski,” he states to the group. 

“Full name.” 

“Sorry, Mieczysław Stilinski,” Stiles swallows. “Stiles is just a nickname.” 

“Mr Stilinski is on trial for the necromancy that he had crafted,” Ophelia states. “Multiple counts of murder that by his hand. Lack of control of magic leading to injury of others. And lastly, for releasing a demon.” Stiles' heart was in his stomach, if he still had one. 

“What a list,” Georgia hums and the rest agree. “Is there any evidence?” 

“We have all counts here,” Elaphas passes papers down the line. 

“How do you plea today?” Gretchen asks. 

“Do I get a chance to have a lawyer here?” Stiles asks. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been taught the ways of the witches and warlocks. I’ve only just found out about my magic a few months ago. I’m sure that is in the documents. And, the multiple counts of murder wasn’t me. A demon fox, the Nogistune, he possessed me. The Nemeton released him.” 

“So it says here,” Georgia sounds bored. 

“I am however willing to take responsibility for all of my actions,” Stiles squares his shoulders. “So, I will plead guilty.” The room gasps again. 

“So willing,” Gretchen raises a brow. “Haven’t had someone so willing to plea against themselves here, for many years.” 

“It says here that you have died once before?” Elaphas asks and Stiles nods. “What happened then? Do you remember?” 

“No, sir,” Stiles shakes his head. “I mean, ancestor?” 

“You can address us with our prefix and first names,” Ophelia waves a hand. “Can you tell us about the situation of your necromancy use?” 

“Yes, Miss Ophelia, I was put in the death realm by somebody,” Stiles explains. “I’m not sure whom. But, I was placed there with my friend Isaac. We were greeted by friends and some bad guys. Well, Allison, a girl who was my friend was there. That’s who I brought back.” 

“Selfish use…” 

“Not exactly,” Stiles shook his head. “The Nogistune killed her and he was using my body. It was my fault and I wanted to give her a second chance. She didn’t deserve the ending she got and it was my fault. So I wanted to give that chance to her.” 

“Heroic,” Gretchen mumbled, but she sounded amused. 

“So, after I sent Void back to hell, I brought her back and closed the shadow side off so the others would be okay,” Stiles finished. 

“Right. How many people have been hurt by you? Can you count?” Alatar asks. 

“Not on two hands, Sir,” Stiles deflated. 

“You’ve contacted the elders?” Georgia asks. 

“A few times.” 

“Who taught you this?”

“Alena of the Fae,” Stiles frowned. “I don’t remember her last name, I don’t think she ever gave it to me.” 

“Do you use your hands or magical relics to cast your magic?” Elaphas asks. 

“Hands, but I’ve been using my mind mostly,” Stiles states and whispers pick up again. “I’m sorry is that not normal?” 

“Only to our elders,” Ophelia explains. “Stiles, can you tell me some of the situations that you’ve had to use your powers to help people?” Stiles begins to list the ways he’s used his magic to help others. Starting with everything in the realm. “Has anyone ever been hurt by your magic?” 

“Yes,” Stiles admits. “But, only one person was intentional.” 

“Right, that’s Mr Lahey?” Alatar reads. “Father of werewolf, Isaac Lahey?” 

“Yes sir,” Stiles nods. “It was a crime of passion. I let my emotions and love for my friend blind me.” 

“What was Sr. Lahey like?” Ophelia asks. 

“Awful,” Stiles shrugs. “He has abused Isaac and his brother Camden for as long as they both could remember. He coached the swim team and let a child drown, then let his son threaten the kid.” 

“Vigilant,” Gretchen says. 

“I think we’ve heard enough,” Georgia holds a hand up. “Let us converse the verdict. Meet us back in one hour.” 

“Where do I go?” Stiles asks. 

“Come with me,” a boy says. He’s young probably around thirteen. “I can keep you company.” 

“Okay,” Stiles looks around for a parent. “I’m Stiles, what’s your name?” 

“George,” He smiles. “I’ve heard a lot about you! You are becoming a legend here. A superhero!” 

“Really? I didn’t know I was a superhero,” Stiles chuckled. “I don’t think of myself that way.” 

“Do any superhero’s? Real hero’s at least?” The boy looks up at Stiles. 

“I think you’re right,” Stiles nods. “Who’s your favorite hero?” 

“Well, some of the people who have come and gone have told me all about the superhero’s,” George explains. “Lately, I’ve been pulled by Iron Man. But, I do like the one, Black Panther? He’s been talked about by recent kids. I heard that he’s really turned the superhero universe in a different direction. Do you like the Black Panther?” 

“I do,” Stiles nods. “He is very cool. I think my favorite is Batman. In the DC Universe that is. In Marvel, I would have to agree with you. Both Iron Man and Black Panther are great. I also like Spider-Man.” 

“This place is pretty isn’t?” George had big eyes. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “How long have you been here?” 

“I stay with my sister and brother,” he explains. “My sister is on the council. They are discussing your case right now.” 

“Do they do this often?” 

“No,” the boy shook his head. “They usually like to get through them quickly, but your case is unusual. My sister says you are the first in many years. Is that true?” 

“That’s what I’ve heard too,” Stiles shrugs. “Is it bad that they are taking this long?” 

“It’s only happened when the person passes on to the badlands,” George shrugs. “I’ve never had them take more than twenty minutes.” 

“Great…” Stiles shoves his hands in face. “George?” 

“Yes?” 

“How long have you been here?” Stiles asks. “You and your siblings.” 

“My sister, Georgia, she came her last. She’s the oldest of my brother and I. My brother; Gayle, he and I passed on October the 27th of 1639. My sister passed in 1647. What year is now?” 

“It’s 2015,” Stiles looked away for a moment. “How’s you pass?” 

“My brother and I got stuck in a fire,” George sighs. “We were at work and the building suddenly went up in flames. We tried to get out, but there was no way. All of the doors were stuck…” 

“Hey,” Stiles pulled the child out of his story. “You wanna know something cool?” The kid nods. “I have original copies of a few comics from Marvel. I think you’d like them a lot.” 

“Really? What are they like? I’ve never seen a comic, only been taught about them,” George sighed. 

“Right. Well, you know how there books?” Stiles ask and George nods. “Well, they are like that. But they have pictures and a whole bunch of colors. They are this big.” He holds up his hands. “And they have all of the superhero’s stories.” 

“Woah…” 

“Right. I also have collectible action figures. Which are these small figurines that are made to look like the superheros,” Stiles explains. “They are pretty cool too.” 

“That’s so cool,” George beams. 

“Mr Stilinksi,” someone called. “It is time.” 

“Are you coming with me?” Stiles asks the kid. 

“Sadly, my sister says that the second half is t for kids,” George sighs. “She never lets me go to the second half of the trials.” 

“Okay, buddy, you should listen to your sister,” Stiles laughs. “Don’t get into any trouble.” He nods as Stiles leaves him on the steps. He walks into the court room and the hushed whispers surround him again. “You’ll be fine, Stiles.” 

“Mr Stilinksi,” Georgia stands. “We’ve come to a conclusion with your case. After a lot of debating and looking over your case, we have a verdict.” 

“Your case has been nothing close to usual,” Ophelia states. “Very strange and out of circumstance. Please realize that this is the first of its kind.” 

“I understand,” Stiles nods. “I am ready to take whatever punishment deemed necessary if so.” 

“Before we give your sentence,” Gretchen held up a hand. “You must show us the potential of your magic. Please step to the table, we’ve placed so. Hold your hands on the ball.” Stiles walked to the table then did as told. The ball lit a bright gold misty color. It started with a smaller ball in the middle and it grew to the size of the glass ball. A gasp filled the room. “More power then expected. Very unusual. You are more than what meets the eye.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled. “You aren’t too bad yourself.” 

“Enough,” Alatar rolled his eyes. “Give his sentence and let’s get this over with.” 

“Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski,” Georgia states. “Protector of many. After a unanimous decision made by the council, we’ve declared you… Not guilty of your crimes and we declare that your actions have been over looked by many. Your journey isn’t finished yet,protector. We grant you, your own second chance, Protector.” 

“Your story continues,” Elaphas nods. “You must protect the people. Don’t change your ways, Stiles. You are good hearted spread goodness in your life.” 

“Live long,” Ophelia smiles. 

“Tell your love that you love him,” Gretchen says. “Mates are hard to come by. Especially in different types of beings. Don’t hide your true self from anyone.” 

“And, do not lose that light anymore than you have,” Georgia concluded. “You are a bright soul, you’ve just had a few scrapes. Your light will be replenished.” 


	15. Oh My God I’m Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Jackson and Isaac friendship moment. And some Stallison as they bond over shared trauma.

Isaac and Jackson had to be escorted out of the room by Chris. Allison couldn’t bring herself to leave the boy yet though. She cried as his head still laid in her lap and his hair between her fingers. She continued her mantra telling him he would be okay. None of them understood the body’s process but his lips were starting to turn blue when he was choking. His entire body had paled even more as time grew. The air in the room grew thick as the remnants of whatever he had left his body.   
Isaac has locked himself in his room. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone else in the house. All that played in his mind were the memories that he had with Stiles and only a third of them were actually good ones. Most of his memories with the kid were of one of them insulting the other. But, the one memory he had most embedded in his brain was the last time he saw Stiles. The day after Allison’s funeral after they got rid of the Nogistune. Stiles had only been at the funeral for a few moments, he stayed quiet the entire time. He was there for Scott, that was obvious. Isaac didn’t know if the alpha made Stiles go or not. He made eye contact with Stiles for seconds. Isaac was blinded by his own grief to see Stiles’. To see that the boy was still dying and needed someone to pull him out of the grave. Moments later, he left without even an utterance of goodbye. He left a small boxed package for Chris that Isaac didn’t know about to this day. In fact the only reason he even knew that it was from Stiles to begin with was because the pungent smell. Isaac never cared to ask how Stiles was. Never bothered to look in with Derek or Scott to see how the human was coping with the aftermath of possession. He was just disgusted with himself now; for not letting Stiles know that it was okay. He was always beating on the kid, even when Stiles told him that it was okay to be nice. Stiles told him that they could be friends and Isaac still was a dick. It took him three days to say something inoffensive to Stiles when they were bonded and another day to be able to have the conversation. Even with Stiles working harder than ever to get them apart. And of course it was because of Isaac's walls he had built so he wouldn’t get hurt. The walls he built before he was a wolf and even more that he built after. Isaac was scared to let the kid in and even after he let in the McCalls. Isaac spent days with Stiles before all of this. Purposely beating him at lacrosse. Pushing him around in the halls of Beacon Hills. Letting the human protect him from a lizard man. He was jealous of Stiles’ ability to throw himself in front of everyone and not look completely terrified. Always self sacrificial, Isaac realized. Isaac threw one of the books that was left in his room. It sent a small crack moving up the wall and the book crumbled to the floor. Something inside Isaac seemed to shift. He couldn’t contain his anger anymore and his wolf even seemed to peek out. Ready to pounce at the next person. He growled out a sob and his claw poked through.   
Jackson was beating himself up on the other side of the hall. He wasn’t a very nice person, to anyone. Most of all, he wasn’t nice to Stiles. For almost thirteen years, he tormented Stiles. Called him names. Literally pushed him around and tortured the kid for years. On top of it all, he swung Lydia around in front of Stiles’ face. Jackson laid in the unfamiliar bed, listening to the quiet whispers of the other residents. To Allison’s repetitive whispers telling Stiles it would be alright. To Dean and Castiel’s argument. To Sam explaining to Jack exactly why everyone was upset. To Isaac’s growls and whimpers. Jackson felt the wave of Lydia’s scream hit him before she called. He stared for a moment then another. “Lydia?”   
“Stiles is dead.”   
“What? Lydia? What are you talking about?” Jackson swallowed. “Isn’t it like four in the morning there?”   
“Jackson,” Lydia sounded more broken than ever. “I felt it. I felt him die and nobody here remembers him. Nobody here knows that their closest friend…”   
“I know,” Jackson sat up. “I know, Lydia. I’m with him.” There was silence. “Lydia, I know this is so much right now. The rush of memories then his death. Everyone’s memories will slowly come back to them. The spell won’t last long.”   
“You’re with him? Where are you? Are you hurt?” Lydia asked.   
“Yeah, Lydia,” Jackson sighed and rubbed his face. “I don’t know what to say. I’ve been with him for a few months, helping him. He’s been having a rough time. I was with him when it happened.”   
“Was it painful?”   
“No, we made sure he didn’t feel anything,” Jackson lies. “We worked hard to keep him comfortable.”   
“We?”   
“I’m with Chris and Isaac,” Jackson explains. “Stiles had powers, Lydia. He had powers and he was working on using them. He brought Allison back to life. She’s with us again. He saved us… He sacrificed himself so she would live again. He’s so stupid.”   
“What? Jackson?”   
A crash sounded down the hall, “Lydia, I have to go. Something is wrong with Isaac.” Lydia was going to argue, but the phone line went dead. Jackson knocked once on the door. “Isaac?”   
“Go away,” Isaac huffed.   
“Well, no,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “I don’t usually do what people tell me to do. If you don’t open the door, I will break it down. Now open it.”   
“I don’t do what I’m told either,” Isaac growled. “Get away from the door.”   
“No,” Jackson repeats and twists the door handle. “You can’t stay locked in your room like this, Isaac. Stiles would be pissed if he knew you were locking yourself in a small place with all of that emotion? Isaac, it’s not safe. Come on.” He gave up on reasoning and kicked the door open. “Isaac… Dude? What the hell is going on here? Are those your claws?”   
“Get out!”   
“No!” Jackson rolled his eyes. “Put your damn claws away, kitty. Do you know what Stiles sacrificed to get you out? To make sure you lived? This is how you repay him? By locking yourself in a room? By unleashing whatever this is? What are you going to do? Are you going to rip your own throat open? I don’t understand? Did the book hurt you?”   
“Now is not the time for your stupid jokes,” Isaac growls. “Are you blind? Do you not see that I am unstable?”   
“Oh, I’ve seen that for a while now,” Jackson laughs. “But, I don’t care. Take your time, break what you need. Hell, break something on me. Just don’t hurt my face, it’s the money maker.” He gestured to his face. “Stiles is in the other room, probably stiffening in Allison’s lap. But you take your time doing this.” Isaac glared. “You know, since we left London he spoke about trying to make things alright with you. He beat himself up, scared to talk to you. What was the last thing he said to you? Did he tell you any of that? Did he tell you about that? I know I have before, but did he? What were his last words to you? Mine were ‘Dude, you are crushing me to death’ I think I just got back from a run and laid on him.”   
“He told me to give him the angel blade,” Isaac sighed, leaning against the wall. His claws sinking back into his fingers. “Those were the last words he said to me alone. Our last conversation was arguing. We argued over him doing this stupid crap.”   
“Seems right,” Jackson sighed, leaning with the other. “Always had something to say.”   
“And has to boss everyone around,” Isaac chuckled, now all of his wolf back inside. “Such a dick.”   
“Would he be happy this is how we were talking about him, moments after we watched him pass?” Jackson wondered and they both laugh now. “He’s on the other side mother fucking us with Erica while Boyd watches.”   
“Oh god,” Isaac shook his head. “Erica and Stiles are going to burn that place down and Boyd is all alone trying to stop them.”   
“Poor Boyd,” Jackson sighed. “I can’t believe he actually sacrificed himself. He’s gone and I didn’t get to tell him how stupid he is.”   
“I can’t believe I let him do it. Now none of you got to say goodbye,” Isaac swallows. “No one in Beacon Hills. His dad. They don’t even know yet.”   
“Lydia knows,” Jackson looks at his hands. “She called me. She felt it all the way across the world. She felt him and she remembered him. They always had that bond.”  
“Stiles was just obsessed with her,” Isaac chuckled.   
“Yeah… But, they still had this dynamic. Like every move the other would already know and be there with them,” Jackson shrugged. “It was like they were connected.”   
“If Lydia knows,” Isaac starts. “Does that mean everyone else will soon?”   
“Probably,” Jackson nods. “We are going to have to find a way to…”   
“Move him,” Isaac finished. “Yeah. That will be fun. International air and such.” Isaac scans the room and the destruction he caused. “Stiles would laugh at us right now. I mean look at us! Two werewolves sitting on the floor of a room tore apart. Crying! God he would be making fun of us if he could.” Isaac wiped his face. “Werewolves acting like babies throwing a tantrum.”   
“Wouldn’t say that,” Stiles was at the door. “Though, you do look ridiculous. Almost fully grown men sitting on the floor curled into balls. And the tears make you look crazy. I mean come on, I wasn’t that important. Not like I’m the pope or anything.”   
“What the hell?” Jackson jumped up and Isaac followed, but he hadn’t said anything.   
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Stiles laughed. “Look at the two of you! God I wish I had a camera. It would be great to have this for later use.”   
“Stiles,” Allison’s voice rang down the hall. “Don’t do that. It’s not nice.”   
“I know,” Stiles waved a hand. “But look, they look ridiculous.” He gestured and she poked her head into the room. “Right?” She nods a little. “I’m trying to lighten the shock.”   
“You died,” Jackson snaps. “You’ve been dead for hours now.”   
“I was,” Stiles nods.   
“Your heart stopped and you stopped breathing,” Jackson explained. “I heard it. I watched you take… What is going on?”   
“I came back. The elders and the council didn’t think it was my time to die yet,” Stiles explains. “They had a whole trial. I am famous.”   
“You’re alive,” Jackson examined the boy. Color fully came back to his skin. No blue tint in his lips. No marks. “This is real? Like there isn’t a catch? You’re not Void?”   
“I hope not,” Stiles looks down at his body. “We got rid of him, permanently.” Stiles looked at Isaac now. “Isaac…”   
“Don’t,” Isaac shook his head. “Don’t say anything.”   
“Look, I’m sorry,” Stiles sighed. “I’m sorry for putting you through that. For making you hold that… I don’t know what it would be called. But, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.”   
“Just,” Isaac shook his head. “Don’t say anything.”   
“He just needs a minute,” Allison whispers as Stiles let his mouth close. “Come on, I know you’re starving.” She pulled him away from the door and down the hall. “He needs time to process. He stayed with you. When you didn’t wake up. He stayed with you until you stopped breathing. Then after he stayed until dad had to pull him away. He refused to do anything but stay in that room with you.”   
“How long?”   
“You didn’t start to actually die for almost two days,” Allison explained. “Then you passed earlier today around eight this morning. It’s six now.”   
“That long… Everyone must be pretty mad at me,” Stiles laughed lightly. “I mean, everyone’s always mad but. They’ll get over it though, right?”   
“Yeah,” she nods. “Now, lets get food yeah?”   
“God yes,” Stiles’ stomach growls in response. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in days.”   
“Try years,” Allison mumbled and Stiles nods.   
“So, did it hurt? Waking up? How did it happen?” Stiles asks searching for something. “Did you just appear?”   
“Well, it didn’t hurt exactly,” she shrugs. “It was like getting air knocked out of you when you fall on your back. I kinda fell and landed outside. It was weird, seeing everything again. Like when you die things go dark and dreary. But, when you come alive things go bright.”   
“That’s what I felt,” Stiles nods. “When I was in the witch realm, everything was kinda grey. Then when they sent me back I felt my lungs fill with air again and then my blood pumping. It was kinda exhilarating.” She nods in agreement. “Then I woke up and saw you.”  
“I love the feeling of everything,” Allison sighed. “Being cold or hot. Breathing. It’s all so amazing. Touching other living people.”   
“I didn’t even notice I couldn’t feel those things,” Stiles laughed. “I was more scared of getting sent to hell from my trial.” She laughs now. “Team shared trauma.” He holds out a glass of water to her. “Now we get to tell everyone we died and came back.”   
“To hell and back for the ones we love,” she jokes. “Does this mean we are part of the Sam and Dean club?”   
“I think you should ask them,” he chuckled. “Food is amazing. I am never going to take this for granted again.”   
“Me either.”


	16. Take Me Home

Stiles was reprimanded by everyone. Multiple times. Alena had lectured him about the sacrifice of necromancy and the dangers of the black magic. She went on and on about how it would upset the balance and him coming back could too. Stiles explained that the council allowed it and sent him back. She then went on to lecture him about the council as well. Dean didn’t say much, but they talked about their own experiences with death. 

“Stiles,” Chris sat in front of the kid. “I think what you did was very noble and I am grateful for it. It was also very stupid. You are too young to be throwing yourself into these kinds of situations. You should not be throwing your life away. What if you never came back?” Stiles said nothing. “What if you stayed dead? What would happen to your dad? He would be alone back in California. Your friends would be alone too. What then?” Silence as the group watched the boy. He felt like shrinking under the table. “Stiles?” 

“I don’t know,” Stiles sighed. 

“Exactly. You are a good kid, Stiles,” Chris mumbled. “I know you are. You mean a lot to a lot of people and they need you here. Alive. You are strong willed and have a big heart. They need you here. Understand that? If you are in that situation again, you need to y’all out the probabilities with us. Talk to us before you pull any of this again. Do you understand?” 

“Answer him, Stiles,” Sam crosses his arms. 

“I understand.” 

“Do you have any idea what you put us all through?” Alena asks. “You’re insane! All of this is insane! I don’t understand what was going through your head. If this is what you are doing, I can’t teach you anymore. I will not be responsible for the death of a teenager or anybody else.” 

“I understand that as well,” Stiles nods. “But I don’t regret it. I wouldn’t regret it in the afterlife either.” Isaac laughs, but there was no humor. “You can be mad at me for that. I god hate me for it. But, Allison deserved it. I would’ve brought Erica and Boyd back too. Giving up my life for theirs will always be worth it. So be mad.” 

“Stiles,” Jackson held a hand up. “Don’t get into this right now.” Jackson gave Isaac a look. “There is something else we need to tell you.” 

“What?” 

“There are some things going on over in Beacon Hills,” Dean sat in a chair. “Escalations in activity so to speak.” 

“What kind of escalations?” Stiles sat forwards. 

“There were multiple deaths in the area,” Sam explains. “Wolves of a pack that stays back in the reserves we think. A few of the victims were around your age.” 

“Who?” Stiles asks. “Who was it?” 

“A boy and a girl. Brett Talbot and Lorilee Rohr,” Sam sighed. “Found in the street.” 

“Brett Talbot?” Stiles looks at Isaac and Jackson now. “They got to Satomi?” 

“Yeah,” Jackson sighed. “They did.” 

“Who was it?” Stiles asked. “Who killed them? They never did anything? They lived peacefully!” 

“There are hunters going through all of Beacon Hills,” Sam explains. “Run by someone we know pretty well. They captured a few other rogue wolves you May know as well.” Stiles rose a brow. “Gerard is killing every wolf that has come to Beacon Hills. Living or not. They got Ethan and broke into Jackson’s apartment. There have been a string of deaths in Beacon Hills for the past few months.” 

“Is everyone in the pack okay?” 

“There are some things with Lydia,” Jackson sighed. “She told me earlier… She just got out of the hospital.” 

“For what?” Stiles asked. 

“It seems that someone called the dread doctors had her and they drilled into…” 

“You can’t just stop at that! Drilling isn’t good! Where did it happened?” Stiles hissed. 

“They drilled a hole in her head,” Chris explained. “Deaton was able to reverse the side effects but she’s still healing.” 

“They what? I have to go back there,” Stiles stood quickly. “They can’t do this alone.” 

“Stiles,” Sam sighed. “Going back could put you into a whole different emotional turmoil. Do you think you’re going to be able to control yourself?” 

“Of course I can,” Stiles said. “Look, I am going back. I’ll be fine! They need my help! They need our help.” 

“Okay,” Dean agreed. “We are going, okay? All of us. And, we will help your friends. Calm down, we already discussed this. We knew this is what you would want.” 

“Of course it’s what I want! It’s what you should want too!” Stiles looks at Jackson and Isaac. 

“Hey, I was going to leave earlier,” Jackson argued. “So, don’t point that damn finger at me. I will snap it.” 

Stiles put his hand down, “When do we leave?” 

“Soon,” Chris said. “Go get your things packed. I’ve got to get a few things in order first.” Stiles nods before rushing out of the office to pack his things. Jackson followed then Isaac and Allison. 

Jackson watched Stiles run around his room throwing things into his bags. He looked extremely flustered and exhausted. Maybe death had that effect on people. Jackson didn’t know. Allison seemed tired too. That had to be it. It would make sense. Jackson shook his head and laid on the bed. “You look like you’re a headless chicken.” 

“Well, I’m exhausted and my ADHD is flying off the cliff. My mind is working at seven thousand percent. Like an old laptop or something with all of the pop-ups. This is awful. What else did Lydia say? Did she sound normal? Was she hesitant when she talked? Did her voice waiver or anything?” Stiles was interrogating him. “Did she sound hurt?” 

“I don’t know Stiles,” Jackson sighed. “She sounded tired and she was mostly worried about you.” 

“Tired how?” Stiles wondered. “Tired like she hadn’t slept? Probably not. She feels all of the deaths. God we need to hurry up.” He ground his teeth. “I shouldn’t have left.” 

“Stiles,” Jackson shook his head. “You don’t get to blame yourself for this. Even if you were there it could have happened. You would have never been able to find out about your magic if you didn’t go. Everyone there would probably be dead. You would have blown all of California up.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Stiles sighed. “You know what’s weird? Before I left the Council they told me something… Something about mates and telling someone I love them. Mates are rare and even rarer in different species.” Jackson nods not understanding. “What does that mean? Who do I love? What does any of this mean?” 

“Do you have any hidden feelings? Maybe buried? Is it me? I mean I hope not but,” Jackson smirked. “I understand though.” 

“No,” Stiles frowned. “And, if it were you, I would hate myself. You’re too high maintenance.” 

“Rude.” 

“Awe Jax did I hurt your feelings?” Stiles cooed. “Sorry.” 

“Didn’t we talk about you not calling me that?” Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, but I don’t care,” Stiles shrugs. “Have I ever listened to you? Come on?” 

“Touché.” 

“Exactly,” Stiles laughed. “Now, come and hold this closed put your werewolf strength to use.” Stiles pushed his bag to the wolf and started filling another bag. “Do they all remember?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Jackson growls as the bag pops open again. “I just know that things are slowly wearing off. I already called Lydia telling her that you weren’t dead, but she is still beat up over it. I’m sure Scott will be too.” 

“Why didn’t Scott tell me about any of this,” Stiles sighed. “Before the mind thing.” 

“They didn’t want to bother you,” Jackson explains. “You were doing well with Dean. They didn’t want to mess that up. Don’t be mad at them.” 

“It wouldn’t be fair, would it? I would do the same thing. I mean I did do the same thing,” Stiles frowned. “Guess that’s gonna have to be addressed then?” 

“Probably,” Jackson nods. “But at least you got some people to have your back now. They can’t hang up on you anymore.” 

“Right.” 

“Hey,” Jackson pulled the bag shut. “If Scott gets mad or tries to yell at you. I will put him in his place okay? He’s not your boss and he is in no position to blame you for anything.” 

“Thanks, Jackson,” Stiles sighed. “Also, thanks for staying with me. Back in London and everything.” 

“Well don’t get all emotional,” Jackson shook his head. “Let’s put your shit in the car and let’s go.” 

They got off the plane in San Diego and Stiles was surprised to see that Jackson had called Derek. Derek was still quiet and broody, but he seemed better than the last time Stiles had seen him. Isaac was refusing to talk to Stiles still so that made things awkward when they had to share a motel room for the night. Allison offered to stay there too but Stiles knew he could handle it. If Isaac wouldn’t talk to him, Stiles would just talk. Stiles did talk enough for two after all. 

“So, I’ve only been here once for comic con. It got cut short because of a storm,” Stiles throws his bag on the old crumbly bed. “It was fun while it lasted but I didn’t really see anything else but the venue and girls dressed in clothes that should be categorized as lingerie. Not that I’m complaining or saying they shouldn’t. I’m all for empowering women and they should be able to wear whatever they want without a man gawking at them. We really do ruin everything, you know? It’s not fair to them. Did you know that Derek was going to be here? Jackson didn’t say anything. I wonder why. When did they become close? I thought Jackson hated Derek. I mean I thought that Jackson hated me too, but hey look where we are now. I guess only one person hates me now, huh?” Stiles was rambling now. He knew it but it was too quiet for him in the room. “You know, I’m glad they are friends. They both need each other. Hopefully they don’t tear each other apart though, you know? Is it weird seeing Derek? Have you seen him since you left? Spoke to him?” Isaac dropped the book he was trying to read and stared at Stiles. “I take that as a no. So what's it like? When he says something do you still feel that alpha pull? Or is it all gone?” 

“Dude, shut up,” Isaac groaned. “Seriously, all you do is talk.” 

“Well, I figured that you weren’t talking to me because you hate me now. So I can talk for both of us. You can ignore me. I’m just using the talking as a distraction anyways,” Stiles shrugs. “Also I didn’t know you could read.”

“I don’t hate you,” Isaac rolled his eyes. “I’m just annoyed that you made that decision without talking to me, Stiles, we were supposed to be a team. We did this together. I had your back and you had mine. But, you went and did that for Scott. And when I felt you die… It was painful, literally. I felt like I was on fire and I couldn’t get rid of my anger. And I didn’t even know why until Allison said something.” 

“I didn’t just do it for Scott,” Stiles frowned. “I did it for you and Lydia too. You loved her, Isaac.” 

“Sure, I did love her for a little bit,” Isaac admits. “But that doesn’t mean I would’ve wanted her instead of you.” Isaac’s mouth snapped shut as quickly as it opened. Stiles stayed silent trying to piece together what was just confessed. He didn’t know what Isaac was saying. “Stiles your death was the hardest to deal with. After everyone I’ve lost, it was yours that pissed me off because I knew… You are supposed to be here. You are supposed to be alive and taking care of everyone. The pack needs you.” 

“Isaac,” Stiles bit his lip for a second. “I didn’t.” 

“I know you didn’t and it’s fine,” Isaac said. “It’s fine now. But don’t expect me to be so lenient. I can’t do it again, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “I won’t do it…” 


	17. Hello Beacon Hills

Stiles and Isaac didn’t talk about their conversation from the night before. Stiles wasn’t sure how to bring it up but he didn’t even know what it meant. He would have to talk to Lydia when he sees her. She would know just like she knows everything else. Derek was kind enough to meet with the pack in Kansas and they brought the Jeep and Impala over. Kyle Met Stiles with a smile which Stiles returned before bringing the boy into a hug. “You didn’t have to come! You look different.”   
“It’s been months,” Kyle chuckled. “My hair has grown and I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. You kinda disappeared on us.”   
“Stuff has happened,” Stiles explained. “I’m sure you know that. George got kinda bummed when you left. The kid still gets attached pretty easily. Chad though, I didn’t know he and you got so close.”   
“He was my chauffeur,” Stiles jokes. “He had to get close. Also, I think he liked my humor.”   
“I’m sure,” Kyle laughs. “We fixed some of the issues with the Jeep, you shouldn’t have much problems getting home. You get rid of the Monroe hunters and we can call it even.”   
“I will,” Stiles nods. “Don’t worry they aren’t getting to you guys. Just stay out of the public eye until then? Maybe get the kids to the bunker. Jack wants to go home, he can help you.”   
“Yeah, Jack, you can go with the Brady pack if you want,” Sam nods. “Cas will be in and out.”   
“I will,” Jack nods. “I want to make sure they all are okay. Stiles, don’t mess up anything too much.”   
“No promises,” Stiles chuckled. “Okay, we should go. Anything else?”   
“I think we should talk about hiding your gifts,” Sam looks at the group. “People can still be after him and these guys will kill if they have to. So I think you should keep your gifts hidden unless you absolutely need to use them.”   
“I agree,” Derek nods. “No one knows in Beacon Hills and it can be used as an advantage.”   
“Alright,” Stiles agreed. “I will try my best not to get caught and keep them hidden. Deaton probably has something for that. Does anyone know we are coming? Did you tell Lydia? Also what about Allison?”   
“No,” Jackson answered. “No one knows yet. Thought it would be best.”   
“We know a lot of people,” Dean explains. “Chris is a friend and we wanted to help. It’s not uncommon for us to bring people back from the dead.”   
“Alright then, can we go? People are dying and we are talking,” Stiles clapped his hands. “God I’ve missed you.” Stiles ran his hand down the Jeep. “You drove nice in the after life, can we do it again?”   
“Don’t talk to the car,” Jackson chides. “It’s weird.”   
“Leave me alone,” Stiles pouts. “This Jeep is the only constant thing in my life.”   
“I mean not really,” Jackson laughed. “I’m not riding in that thing. I’m going with Derek. My guess is that Chris is going with Sam and Dean. That leaves Isaac.”   
“Go with Stiles,” Dean said. “Someone needs to make sure nothing happens when we get there. Buddy system.”   
“What? Stiles will be fine,” Isaac frowned. “Why can’t I go with Derek and Jackson?”   
“Because there are people threatening to kill Stiles,” Derek rose a brow. “And you are the last to choose. Thus you go with Stiles. Now get in the damn car.” Derek rolled his eyes before getting in his own car and Jackson followed. Isaac grumbled something about him not being an alpha anymore. Allison gave them a ‘I’m sorry look’ before following her dad to the Impala.   
“Sorry you’re stuck with me again,” Stiles sighed. “But, I won’t talk this time.” He beat his thumbs against the steering wheel for a moment.  
“Right,” Isaac laughs. “You can’t go two minutes without talking. Just don’t play shitty music.”   
“Don’t be picky,” Stiles retorts. He pulled out of the parking lot and Isaac stayed silent for the ride. Stiles thought of the conversation he had with Isaac the night before. He wondered what Isaac meant by all of it. Was that a confession? Did he like Stiles? Or was it because they were friends and spent so much time together? Isaac can’t like Stiles, right? He wasn’t pretty or anything special like Allison. Isaac could do a lot better than Stiles. Something in Stiles’ chest hurt when he thought about it. That was weird. It was probably Isaacs way of saying I hate you but I can tolerate you.   
“What are you thinking about so hard?” Isaac asks and Stiles jumps. “What?”  
“Nothing… I just wasn’t paying attention and forgot you were here too. I was just thinking about Scott. He has been dealing with this alone and god knows he probably fucked something up,” Stiles shrugged. “He’s not the best when it comes to planning.”   
“One, thanks for noticing me,” Isaac rolled his eyes. “Two, I’m sure Scott is fine. He’s grown and mature.” Stiles gave him a knowing look. “And, he’s got Lydia. She is smart. Anyways, things will be okay.”   
“Fine,” Stiles sighed. “So, maybe we should uh…” He frowned, unable to form words. “What did Allison tell you?”   
Isaac played dumb, “when? She didn’t say anything.”   
“You know when,” Stiles snapped. “What did she say when you… When I died. You can’t expect me to not think about that. I have no idea what any of it meant.”   
“Stiles,” Isaac chuckled and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what she said. It’s over and it didn’t happen right?”   
“Do you not know me?” Stiles asked.   
“Oh I do,” Isaac nods. “And I knew that wouldn’t work, honestly I don't even know why I said it. But, look I told you everything. Doesn’t that mean anything?”   
“Sure it does. But, it’s open ended and my mind is saying a lot of shit. So, it would be nice to have some answers,” Stiles groaned. “Please because I have a very strong imagination.”   
“So, you aren’t with Jackson? Or Kyle? Or George?” Isaac asks and Stiles looks at him confused. “Well?”   
“No I am not with Jackson,” Stiles laughed. “I have no feelings like that for him at all. I think something is going on with him and Derek though. And I barely know the others. They just let me stay in their place.”   
“Really?”   
“Oh yeah,” Stiles nods. “I mean why would Jackson call him? And they were both more than eager to ride together. Last I remember, they hated each other. Now they are pretty close. Did you see them?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Wait… You ass! Don’t change the damn subject,” Stiles grumbled. “That’s not fair!”   
“Well, I tried,” Isaac chuckled. “Look can we talk when we actually get there? Not stuffed in a car or disgusting hotel room?”   
“Fine,” Stiles sighed. “But I will be waiting. As soon as things are settled.”   
“I know.” Allison has convinced Isaac to tell Stiles how he felt. She said he would feel better and she was sure things would be okay. Jackson even had said to go for it, but Issac could sense some amusement. Isaac also knew that Stiles was right about Jackson and Derek. It wasn’t hard to miss how they acted now around each other. One moved and the other watched closely, it was intense. The intensity was definitely strong with them, especially with Derek. Everything was intense with him though. Isaac wasn’t sure he was completely ready, but Allison had brought up the feeling in his gut when he watched Stiles comatose state then death. She said he had to tell him before anything else happens. Stiles kept looking over at Isaac for signs of how the conversation was going to go. But, nothing. Stiles pulled into his driveway and slowly put the car in park. “Are you alright?”   
“I don’t know. What if he still doesn’t remember me? I don’t know how to reverse this big of a spell,” Stiles sighed. “I mean…”   
“It will be okay,” Isaac reassures. “Come on, remember when you stood with me at my dad’s doorstep? Well, this is me for you. Let’s go.”   
“What? This is not the same,” Stiles argued as Isaac threw the door open.   
“Well, kinda,” Isaac shrugged. “Let’s go. You won’t know until you do.” He shut his door and Stiles groaned before sliding out. He unlocked the front door and let it slowly fall open.   
“Dad?” Stiles called. “Hey, dad!”   
“Stiles?” His dad came down the steps. “Hey kid! How are you? You look like you’ve grown five years and Isaac? You haven’t called. You should’ve, I could’ve been prepared. God, I’ve missed you.”   
“I’ve missed you too, dad,” Stiles sighed in relief before wrapping his arms around his dad. “God, you smell like strong cologne. Where are you going?”   
“No where now,” His dad shook his head. “I want to see my boy and spend some time with him. My plans can be rescheduled anyways.”   
“No dad,” Stiles shook his head. “You should go out! The lady must be special, the cologne smells expensive and your hair. It’s a mess but you tried.”   
“Right… Well what about you?”   
“I can take care of myself for a few more hours. Besides I’m probably gonna unpack and lay in bed for a while. We are exhausted,” Stiles explained.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yeah and we’ve got some other stuff to do,” Stiles nods. “Go meet whoever.”   
“Alright. Be home by ten,” the sheriff says. “There’s been some disturbances.” Stiles nods pushing the man out of the house. “There’s frozen pizza and some other stuff. Haven’t been shopping.”   
“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Stiles jokes. “Just go and have fun. Remember to wrap it before.” His dad raised a brow. “God sorry. I’m tired. I can’t believe I said that.”   
“Yeah… I’m gonna go before you say anything else,”  
His dad laughed. “Isaac are you staying?”   
“Not sure yet, sir,” Isaac answered. “No one knows we’re back, we are gonna meet them later.”   
“Well there’s always a place here,” Noah says. “Stay as long as you need.”   
“Thanks.” Stiles shut the door before anything else was said. He was red as a tomato and looked like he was going to explode. “I can’t believe you told your dad to wrap it before he taps it. God, that’s great.”   
“Don’t ever say anything about it again,” Stiles snapped. “I will kill you.”   
“No you won’t,” Isaac laughed. “Come on, that was great though.”   
“No,” Stiles shook his head. “Maybe I should leave again.”   
“It wasn’t that bad,” Isaac was still laughing. “Erica would have loved that.”   
“Stop. You know what! You can sleep outside if you keep this up. Like a real dog,” Stiles threatened. “You wanna be a real dog? I’ll get a dog house and fricking leash.”   
“Calm down,” Isaac shook his head. “That sounds weird and kinky. Was that intentional? Are you just throwing sexual innuendos out today?”   
“I don’t know… Whatever… You owe me my explanation,” Stiles changed the subject. “Now.”   
“Really? Right now?” Isaac asks. “With our minds on how kinky you are?”   
“Yes!”   
“Fine.” Isaac shook his head. “Okay.” Stiles made a waiting gesture. “Don’t be a dick. This isn’t something I do often okay? I guess not compared to a lot of people you know. Or your beliefs about me.”   
“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know a lot of people or have any beliefs about you? I mean I do… But…”   
“Oh my god,” Isaac groaned. “Well I will tell you if you calm down, please? It’s making me anxious then nothing is going to be done. I don’t think that’s exactly what we need right now.”   
“Okay,” Stiles breathes. “Take your time, I can see it’s hard for you to say. I can get us a drink, do you want water?”   
“Please.” Stiles nods going to the kitchen and grabbing two glasses and fills them. He brings one back to Isaac and waits patiently. Well as patiently as he can. “Okay, so I don’t know how long it’s been, just to put that out there. It kinda just clicked. Maybe when we were bound together? Or maybe the other side? I don’t know. But Allison had to point it out to me. And then I noticed truly because I already knew. But, Erm, I think the reason that it was hard for me to watch you with Jackson. To watch you die. It was hard because I like you, Stiles. And, I wouldn’t go as far as saying I’m in love with you because that’s cliche and also I don’t know what that feels like. But it’s close. Every dumb ass joke makes me laugh. Your smile makes me smile. And I don't understand it. It really is freaking me out and I didn’t know how to tell you and this way sucks. It’s not romantic or anything. Well it is romantic. And you aren’t saying anything which isn’t good.”   
“You like me?” Stiles finally asks.   
“Yeah.”   
“Like… Like like?” Stiles clarifies.   
“Yeah.”   
“Are you sure? There are a lot of people out there. Better looking,” Stiles frowned.   
“Yeah, I know that and for some reason it’s you,”  
Isaac sighed. “I mean everything screams at me when I’m near you. It’s weird. I don’t understand it and if you don’t feel the same that’s fine. But, I wanted to tell you.” Stiles’ frowned turned to light laughter. “What? That’s rude.”   
“I’m not laughing at you,” Stiles promised. “Well you did kind of insult me… But, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that I have had some weird feelings. Not weird, just different feelings. And usually it’s me thinking of you with someone else, like Allison. I mean how could I not like you back? You are literally a Greek god or something. Look at you, sometimes you even have a sense of humor. I’m just trying to wrap my head around you liking me. That’s crazy. I mean as long as this isn’t some cruel joke.” Isaac shook his head. “Right well, it just doesn’t make sense. Why me? I’m not a lot.”   
“Stiles don’t say that.”   
“Why? I mean not why. Well, yeah I do. Why me?” Stiles asked. “I’ve literally ruined a lot of your life.”   
“No you’ve only ruined a small part maybe fifteen percent. That’s really not that big. If you think about it, I spent a large portion of life in a freezer. So, this isn’t anything,” Isaac shrugs. “Stiles, can you just hurry up and process this then tell me what you think about it.”   
“You are very bossy today,” Stiles muttered. “You can’t expect me to be able to wrap my head around this in minutes! God, ask me in a year and I’ll have the same response. But, uh, you know I think you’re amazing. You are very strong and if I went through what you went through… I wouldn’t be where you are now. And, I have been so excited watching you go from being scared and quiet to strong and outgoing. And, I thought that maybe bringing Allison back would further your process. It seems like I was right. That doesn’t matter right now though. And I mean of course I like you back. How could I not? Look at you! Your puppy dog blue eyes and that smile that makes me melt. The laugh you have when you get that feeling after helping someone or something. I mean I thought you’d smell it all over me because I couldn’t help but have that little bit of… Even if I tried to hide it and I really did.” Stiles was ranting now. The words flowed like he was telling a story. Isaac was patiently waiting for him to take a breath. Though, it didn’t seem like it was coming any time soon. “So, I mean of course I like you! Why would you even have to ask that? If I didn’t, the afterlife would have been a lot different. Especially what happened with your dad. And what happened with Void. I never did get to apologize for that. I should have told you more. I just did that spell and it was completely immobilizing and dehumanizing. I mean you were literally like a slave.”   
“Stiles?” Isaac muttered, getting closer. “Stop talking for a minute so I can try something. After, you can talk as much as you want. And you can apologize for other pointless things too.” Stiles nods and his mouth falls shut. Isaac studies his face for a minute. Taking in the relaxed confusion that always seemed to be there hidden behind his eyes. The little lines next to his eyebrows. How pieces of his hair hung on his forehead. Isaac’s wolf seemed to almost purr at being this close. This was what it wanted; what he wanted. His fingers pulled at the others chin before dipping his head slightly, Stiles’ breathing hitched before their lips connected. The kiss was warm and sweet. Isaac was slow and helped Stiles relax into it. Both of their bodies were screaming in triumph as if this was what they had lived for. What they were made for. Something they would never get used to either. Stiles had no idea what to do with his hands as Isaac’s were holding his face. His body was hot and if he could have, we would freeze time there. But, his mind was too flustered.   
Isaac pulls away, “I, uh, that was great. I mean honestly, you are an A+ kisser and I see why Allison liked you.” Isaac let his brows draw together. “Sorry, that didn’t come out how I thought. It’s awkward now.”   
“Stiles,” Isaac shook his head and his body bounced with laughter. “Just take a minute. Yeah? Breathe and take it all in.” Stiles nods. “Good? You can’t do that every time we kiss.”   
“Right,” Stiles nods. “I won’t. Just this time, promise. I just can’t believe that you actually did that. I mean, I know it’s real now. Because, if not and you still hated me that would not have been like that.”   
“Like what?” Isaac smirks. “What was it like for you?”  
“You’re weird,” Stiles jokes. “But, it was great. I can’t explain it. It was like a kiss in a movie. And please don’t ask that question again. We are not in a middle school age bad movie. That’s just creepy.”   
“Okay, just making sure I didn’t break you,” Isaac chuckled. “Are we going to show up at Scott’s?”   
“I mean, eventually,” Stiles shrugged. “We could do more of the other stuff though.” He gave a suggestive smirk. “Or I mean if you want to go to Scott’s house and have that block.”   
“I would love to do stuff,” his brows wiggled. “But, we have work to do. People to save. Remember? That’s your whole thing.”   
“Right,” Stiles rolled his neck. “Okay, we can go. Scott might not be happy to see me. We fought the last we spoke. Just be prepared because this can go any way.” Isaac followed him to the vehicle.   
“What about Allison? Surely, once he sees her things might get better,” Isaac suggests. “And you brought reinforcements.”   
“Yeah, but it’s still Scott,” Stiles sighed. “He’s hard headed and self righteous.”   
“Well, I’ll hold him back if he tries anything,” Isaac says. “Or I can just knock him out.”   
“One, he’s an alpha. You can’t do that,” Stiles reminds him. “But thanks for the thought. Now, Jax will be waiting for us with Derek. Chris and Allison are getting their house back together and trying to find Gerard. So, we won’t have Allison with us until later if it gets that far. She promised to come as soon as she can though.”   
“Great,” Isaac nods. “Derek can hold you back then.”   
“I’m not going to hurt Scott,” Stiles scoffs. He pulls into the McCall drive. Stiles was debating whether or not he could still just walk in. He did have a key after all. Would that be weird? He knocked. Jackson and Derek weren’t here like they said they would be. Scott answered. “Scott.”   
“Stiles?” Scott was confused. “Isaac? What are you doing here?”   
“Well, Lydia told us about everything that was happening here and we wanted to help. So we all came,” Stiles explains. “Derek and Jackson will be here any minute. Chris and Allison are looking for Gerard. Who’s here?”   
“The pack,” Scott frowned. “Allison is here? How?”   
“Lydia didn’t say?” Isaac asked.   
“No. She’s been busy,” Scott said. “Which you could have helped with if you were here.”   
“Scott!” Stiles sighed. “I told you it wasn’t that easy. But, I found someone to bring Allison back. For you! I looked all over the world for this girl for you! I couldn’t live with myself until I found someone. Until I gave Allison that chance that I took from her.”   
“What about the others?” Scott asks.   
“Others? Scott, come on! You know that none of this was me! I have never intentionally killed anyone!” Stiles argued. “We have talked about this.   
“Scott,” a voice came next to him. “Stiles.”   
“Theo,” Scott sighed. “He told me that you killed someone else in Kansas. Two people actually.”   
“What?” Stiles asks. “No I didn’t! How would I do that? The last day I was in Kansas I talked to you! Why do you believe him over me? I’m your best friend!”   
“I think we should calm down before something bad happens,” Theo calmly says. “Remember what happened with Liam?”   
“What happened with Liam?” Stiles asked.   
“Nothing,” Scott sighed. “Look, you know that we don’t kill people! That’s the number one rule!”   
“Scott,” Isaac sighed. “We all have had life or death moments. You know that. What about Malia? Jackson. Derek. Chris. I can see it in this douche too.”   
“Isaac,” Stiles’ jaw was clenched. “Remember what I said earlier? Well, I might do it.”   
“Stiles,” Lydia pushed through the guys and Stiles melted. She looked sick and tired. “Oh my god!” She threw her arms around him. “You’re back!”   
“Yeah,” Stiles nods, wrapping his arms safely around her. “We came here to help. Jax will be here soon with Derek. Are you okay?” He ran his hand down her back and held her close. Isaac bit his lip watching the exchange, wondering if there was something between them.   
“I’ve been better,” she sighed. “But, Jackson told me about everything. Thank you for coming back. We need you now more than ever.”   
“You know that if you need me I’ll always come,” Stiles assured her. “You scream and I’m here.” Isaac watched carefully as the two had their moment trying not to be obvious. “Allison can be here in an hour tops.” He watched the black Camaro pull up. “Jax!”   
“Thanks for coming,” Scott finally sighed. “We can use the help.” Jackson looked between the two best friends confused as he hugged Lydia. “Come inside.” Jackson followed Stiles confused waiting for an explanation on the attitude. “Okay, these are the new members of the pack.” Scott introduced everyone one by one. “This group of hunters are relentless. They are killing anyone and everyone in their way. Gerard is hidden somewhere in there though. Peter is trying to get word now.”   
“I am waiting on a call,” Peter corrects. “Nephew. Jackass. Mini Derek. Stiles.”   
“Why does he get a normal name?” Jackson scoffs. “Also, which am I?”   
“To be determined,” Peter rolls his eyes.   
“Peter likes Stiles because he’s never shown that he was physically scared of Peter. He has stood up to him multiple times and proved to Peter that he’s worthy,” Derek rolled his eyes. “Whatever that may mean.”   
“It means that Stiles has always been the one calling the shots,” Peter explains. “He tells everyone the best way to do something and they listen. He helps people. He doesn’t stand down in a fight even with an alpha werewolf. If he were a wolf, he’d be an alpha.”  
“Multiple alphas,” Stiles bit his lip. “But uh thanks.”   
“Exactly. I like Stiles. I don’t like you guys at all except for my daughter,” Peter smiled. “And maybe my nephew on good days.”   
“Have you tried Cora?” Stiles remembered. “Maybe she can help too.”   
“Not yet. We will see if it comes to that,” Derek shook his head. “Stiles, you’ve got friends in Kansas who can help before her. Plus your friends in France.”   
“Friend,” Isaac and Stiles say. “Alena.”   
“She's a badass,” Jackson nods. “But, she had to stay there. She would kick all of your asses though.”   
“Well, you would know,” Isaac chuckled.   
“Please,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “She had you down before you could even push your fangs out. Stiles though, Dean really taught him well. He was able to get through us all in less than five minutes. Alena even taught him a few things.” Isaac gave him a please be quiet look. “Anyways, do we have a plan?”   
“Not yet. Every time we get close they have us pinned. They had us locked in the Sheriff’s office for at least two hours,” Malia sighed. “But, Scott’s dad has us on lock down but they have Ethan.”  
“Ethan? How long?” Stiles asked as his brain started working. “Seriously, how many hours now?”   
“He’s been missing for about thirty six hours,” Lydia answered. “We got word that long ago.”   
“Okay… That could mean anything,” Stiles nods. “I need something to write on…” Isaac gives him paper and a pen he found. “Usually, this would be a high risk abduction from terrorists but with everything going on. People won’t trust us. In high risk cases, people’s chances of coming back alive quickly begin to decrease after the first forty eight hours. I’m suspecting that they haven’t tried to get anything from you?” No answer. “Exactly. Which means chances are still low, but they could be waiting on Gerard’s order. If they want to make it count, that could last days. Werewolves heal in seconds which means torture is a sport.” Stiles eyes Derek and Peter. “We have to find out where he is soon or we might not get him back.”   
“How? They aren’t giving clues,” Malia asks.   
“They don’t have to,” Stiles smiled. “I have been everywhere in this town. I know it with my eyes closed. I also know Gerard Argent. When he kidnapped Erica, Boyd, and me, he kept us in a basement or bunker of some sort. He can’t have many other places other than where they kept you guys. That’s two separate places.”   
“Eichen House could be one,” Lydia suggests. “They’ve kept supernatural beings there for years.”   
“With it closed now,” Liam frowned. “It would be easy to get in and out. But, the power is off. The cells wouldn’t work.”   
“He’s right,” Stiles nods. “But the basement is still somewhere we should look. There could be something there for other research purposes. If I were a bad guy I would look in the places where I could get the most information on what I am hunting. Eichen House. Deaton. Is the Hale vault open?”   
“Could be opened easily with some force,” Peter shrugged.   
“Right… Those places would be the top priority. If they’re smart they would be going there when they think we are preoccupied. Not tonight with us all coming back. They are on high alert and scared. They will stick low for the night then into the day. We should go then.”   
“Stiles has a point,” Derek agreed. “Argent is too smart to hit with us all being in the same spot tonight. He’s going to wait. He knows we are weakest when we are alone. We should bunk with people.”   
“He’s not coming for me,” Stiles shrugs. “I don’t have anything he wants and he knows it. He wants you all dead.”   
“He can still come for you,” Jackson said. “You aren’t staying anywhere alone. You can be used as a pawn.”   
“I can call Chris. I’m sure Dean and Sam need a place too,” Stiles continued. “They can stay with me. Isaac you can too, if you aren’t staying here or with Derek.”   
“I’m staying with you,” Isaac clarified and the pack looked surprised.   
“What happened in the last hour?” Jackson asked. “You weren’t even talking when we got here.”   
“We talked,” Stiles shrugged. “Got everything off our chests and made up.”   
“Thank god,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “I thought Isaac was going to blow his head up. Derek I’ll stay with you?” He gave a knowing look to the two before looking back at the pack.  
“Yeah. Peter is the loft in livable shape?” Derek asked.   
“Yes. I am not an animal,” Peter scoffed. “I don’t live in filth.”   
“Other than the filth of your conscious,” Stiles jokes. “Because let's be honest, that has to be pretty damn dirty. And I only know a small part.” Jackson snickers as well. “Jax, do you have that jacket that I lent you?”   
“Yeah it’s back at Derek’s,” Jackson nods. “I’ll bring it tomorrow for our session?”   
“Session?” Lydia queries.   
“Training,” Stiles answered. “That’s fine. Are we going to Argent?”   
“Yeah. He and Dean said they were going to set up a room. Sam is working with Allison on something,” Jackson shrugged. “I wasn’t paying attention.”   
“You train?” Malia frowned. “Since when? You can’t even run?”   
“I see human manners are really rubbing off on you,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “But, I started when I was in Kansas. Jackson started helping in London. Isaac started in France.”   
“You did fill out,” Lydia nods roaming his covered body. “Even through your baggy clothes, I can see.”   
“Thanks,” Stiles held a hand to his chest. “I’m glad someone noticed.”   
“Isaac, are you sure you want to stay with Stiles? We still have your room,” Scott asks. “I mean, you don’t have to. You aren’t intruding or anything.”   
“Yeah,” Isaac laughed. “I’ll be fine. Speaking of which, I think it’s time to go?” He looks at Stiles. “Please.”   
“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “Here. I don’t feel like driving.” Stiles handed the keys to Isaac and the pack had all frozen other than Jackson. They watched the two walk out of the house in confusion.   
“Did Stiles let someone else drive the Jeep? Is he okay?” Kira asks. “He never…”   
“He’s fine?” Jackson chuckled. “They just bonded over in France. They had to share a room for a while and one day they just woke up and were best friends.”   
“I didn’t know any of that,” Scott said. “What else is he keeping?”   
“He’s not keeping anything,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “You are too busy judging everyone, did you even welcome him back? Apologize about his dad? I mean seriously, Scott. Stiles has given a lot for you and he’s been a better friend than you deserve.”   
“Dude, that’s harsh,” Mason mumbled and Liam nods. “Scott is a great friend.”   
“Dude,” Jackson raised his brows. “You are irrelevant to the conversation.”   
“Jackson,” Lydia sighed. “He’s a kid. And, there are a lot of things going on with everyone. We just need to have the time to get to know each other again.”   
“Lydia is right,” Kira nods. “We should meet tomorrow? After your training session? Have a pack day.”   
“That sounds great, Kir,” Scott nods. “Everyone is tired and stressed. Let’s talk about the rest of the sleeping arrangements. Malia, Kira, and Lydia where are you staying? Theo?”   
“Corey is staying over tonight,” Mason adds. “He’s coming over after work.”   
“Good,” Scott nods.   
“I guess we can stay at my place,” Lydia sighed. “Just the girls obviously, but Scott what about you?”   
“I was going to offer to let you all stay here. My mom won’t be home until tomorrow working over at the hospital.”   
“Sounds better than driving to Lyd’s. No offense.”   
“Fine. I want a bed though,” Lydia said. “I’m fragile.”   
“Right,” Scott nods. “You can have mine.” Jackson and Derek start for the door. “Jackson…” The blonde pauses at the door. “Is Stiles okay? Something…”   
“Ask him yourself,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “And probably do it before he throws his life on the line for yours again.” He looked at his watch. “Scott, I know I wasn’t here for the shit that went down. But, Stiles and I are friends now. And I know that he is going through a lot of shit and his head is messed up. So if you do anything that hurts him, I will choose him over you and I will kick your ass.” Liam gave a small growl, a warning maybe but Jackson just laughed. “That’s cute kid. But, I will tear you apart.”   
“Jackson,” Derek sighed. “Let’s go, please.”  
“Right. Anything else?” Jackson rose a brow. “Then goodbye.” He followed Derek to the Camaro and Peter was close behind.   
“Are you alright?” Isaac asks.  
“Yeah,” Stiles reassured the wolf. “I knew it was going to be like that. Like I said Scott is hard headed. I am going to have to wait out his punishment. He has abandonment issues you know.”   
“He is still a dick,” Isaac mumbled. “He’s lucky that I didn’t kill him. He had no right to use…”   
“I know,” Stiles nods. “It’s okay, really. I can’t take it to heart right? Isn’t that what we talked about?”   
“I guess it was hinted at, but that’s not the point. He has no idea how much everyone gives up for him. I mean people have died for him. You died for him and he doesn’t even know it.”   
“Isaac, babe, I understand that you’re upset but I’m not. Really,” Stiles gives him a reassuring look. “I have everything that I need right now. Scott can take his time and get his head out of his ass. You are cute when you get worked up though.”   
“Well, I don’t have anything else going for me,” Isaac says and Stiles laughed. “Are you sure though? It’s okay to be mad.”   
“I said I was okay. I didn’t say I wasn’t angry,” Stiles sighed. “I just am not going to let it get to me. I am learning control.”  
“Yeah? How far does that control go? Think you show me a trick?” Isaac asks.   
“I can show you a lot of things,” Stiles smirked. “But, this is my favorite.” He put the vehicle in park before walking Isaac to his backyard. “This was obviously my favorite place when I was kid. My mom had a garden here.” He gestures to a small patch of dead soil and twigs. “She would get so annoyed when I came trampling over all of her flowers. After she passed, I tried to water her garden for her return. When I didn’t quite understand death. Then a few years ago, I tried gardening. I’m not very good at it.” He laughed a little. “My dad said that’s from him, he can’t keep plants alive either.” Isaac stays quiet. “I loved coming here with my mom though. Helping her however I could. I know I wasn’t much help though, if any.” He crouched down and let his fingers hover over the dirt before sinking his hand in it and picking up a handful. It sifted through his fingers falling in a pile. Isaac didn’t know what was going to happen now. He watched carefully and sadly understanding the loss Stiles was feeling. Stiles’ fingers began glowing as he played with the dirt before a fully bloomed flower sprouted from nothing. “This was her favorite flower.” He spun the long purple flower. “A penstemon.”   
“It’s pretty.”   
“She said that the bees needed them for pollination and a place to safely land. She never let anyone kill a bee near her,” Stiles chuckled. “Which, is kinda what we need right now, huh?”   
“She’d be a great bee advocate,” Isaac nods and Stiles laughed. “The Bee Movie, I think she would have liked that.”   
“The what?” Stiles looked at the taller kid. “Is that like a documentary?”   
“No? It’s a cartoon? You’ve never seen the bee movie? Dude,” Isaac’s eyes were wide. “You need to see it! We are definitely watching that tonight.”   
“Calm down,” Stiles shook his head. “We can watch the movie. We can watch whatever you want.”   
“Great,” Isaac smiled. “Come on.” Isaac pulled Stiles up from the ground and Stiles let them into the house. “I’m sorry about your mom.”   
“It’s okay,” Stiles shrugged. “At least I know she’s in a good place.”   
“Yeah,” Isaac sat on Stiles’ bed. “If it means anything, I know she’d be proud of you. I am.”   
“Thanks,” Stiles handed him the controller for his old PlayStation. “I don’t want to get up early.”   
“You know you already told Dean where to go,” Isaac reminded him. “You’re gonna have to go now.”   
“I know. I still don’t want to,” Stiles sighed. “I want a morning that’s regular. When can that happen?”   
“Maybe after we get rid of Gerard,” Isaac suggested. “Then we can have as many as you’d like.” Stiles nods sitting next to the wolf. “Now, this movie is a classic and you better appreciate it.”   
“I will,” Stiles promised, jokingly. “Just play it already.” They sat awkwardly for the first quarter of the movie. They were unsure what was okay with the other and what wasn’t. Could Stiles lean his head on Isaac? Could they lay down? They didn’t know and it left an awkward tension around them. Stiles rolled his neck and laid his head back against the wall. He did enjoy the movie, not surprisingly. “This is pretty funny.”   
“I told you,” Isaac chuckled and he awkwardly moved closer to the kid and wrapped his arm around his lower back. He pulled him into his side. “You know, I’ve got a few tricks as well.”   
“Like what?”   
“Well, people have said that I am just a wonder to look at,” he shrugs. “But, uh, I think this is something I know is gonna get you.” Stiles rose a brow questioning the mischief in Isaac’s eyes. Isaac extended a single claw and then lightly ran it down Stiles side, who yelped.   
“Stop right now!” Stiles warns though he was laughing. Isaac continued his trail. “Stop! Oh my god!” Stiles was crying with laughter as Isaac assaulted his sides. “This isn’t fair!” He squirmed trying to get away from the wolf, but the other was stronger. The sound of Stiles’ laugh, real and raw, made Isaac laugh too. It was the most genuine laugh Stiles had let out since they met in France. Stiles fell to his pillow still trying to get himself out and Isaac was easily holding himself above with leg and one arm. “Okay! I surrender please!”   
“What do you surrender?” Isaac stops trying to contemplate the answer. “I don’t think you have anything to give up right now.”   
“I don’t know!” Stiles gasps. “What do you want?” Isaac gave him a face. “Anything! Just don’t start again.”   
“That is a pretty broad offer,” Isaac chuckles as he hovers above the human. “I think there are quite a few things you can offer. I am gonna save this for later though, yeah. Just in case an opportunity arrives.”   
“What?” Stiles was still heaving. “That’s not how this works.”   
“Isn’t it?” Isaac smirks and brings his hand up again as Stiles protests. “I don’t want anything right now. I have everything. So, if I want something later. I’ll bring up this exact moment.” Stiles sighs in defeat. “Good.” Isaac had always been good with flirting, well ever since he became a wolf he’s been good at it. He knows how to flash a smile, say the right things. He knows how to make people swoon. But he was faltering with Stiles. His heart was speeding and he didn’t know why. He took a quiet breath before lowering himself even more just above Stiles’ face. Stiles was frozen in his spot and he even stopped breathing. Isaac was studying his face, he took in every single detail. Every hidden scar and lines. The sharpness of his new jawline. His ruffled hair. The tint in his cheeks from laughing so much and the thin streaks from the tears.   
Finally, his brain tells him to do it. Their lips graze for a second before both are too impatient to play anymore. Stiles unfreezes and wraps his arms around the others neck, pulling himself up slightly so they could be closer. Isaac’s brain seems to fog ashis tongue traces the line of Stiles’ bottom lip. They dance together before Isaac dominates. The taste of Stiles infatuated him then the boy let out a little groan that threw the wolf over. He pulled away for a moment before going for his neck. Stiles took the time to breathe, even if it was ragged. His eyes rolled back as Isaac’s teeth grazed his skin. His core seemed to heat but he barely noticed. Then Isaac got to his soft spot near his collarbone and he felt the heat. He opened his eyes and the room was bright. Isaac seemed accomplished that he had the effect on the other. Stiles swallowed trying to make the light die, but it didn’t.   
“You’re like a little glow stick,” Isaac laughs little. “Even your eyes.”   
“Well, look at you,” Stiles gestures to Isaac’s own glowing eyes. “Didn’t know I could have that effect on you?”   
“Me either,” Isaac muttered. “It’s never happened before.” Stiles nods slowly watching Isaac’s features return to normal. “I don’t know why, sorry.”   
“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Stiles ran a hand down Isaac’s cheek. “I think you’re pretty handsome with ‘em.” Isaac pushes himself up then lays next to Stiles. “I like your eyes no matter what color.”   
“And here I thought you preferred the blue,” Isaac jokes. “I think we should go to bed, early morning.”   
“Right.”


End file.
